


WWE High

by Paige_SJ_Black



Series: WWE High Series [1]
Category: Ring of Honor, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Paige's summer holidays goes down in flames where she told she is moving to Florida, she is given a choice of schools to attended. What happens when she starts at her new school? Will she find friends like a family or will she fall into the wrong crowd? will she follow her dream, her heart or both? and get more than she bargained for? all will be revealed. (Part 1 of the WWE High Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of Summer

“It's either you go to WWE High or TNA Academy your choice but we are moving to America” said Paige's mother Saraya, that's all she could think about all night, that she was going to be leaving her home country her friends, to live in America. Paige didn't want to go as it was her senior year when she went back to school, instead of having a summer holiday to remember, she would be packing boxes and suitcases, for her long trip to her families new home in Florida. She was looking forward to picking out her senior prom dress, and finding a date to go with instead she was going to be picking out a new school and finding new friends. Paige found it hard enough with her current school to find somewhere she belonged, the popular kids picked on her, the jocks laughed at her, but she found her place with the Goth and rock guys, who welcomed her with open arms and befriended her when ever she needed it and in return she returned the favour.   
Paige Knight wasn't your average seventeen year old girl, you see her mother and father a professional wrestlers, as is her older brothers, so she naturally followed in their foot steps, except she has the dream of making it to the big time and becoming a well known and loved wrestler. She had naturally raven black hair, the darkest brown eyes, and pale skin, her hair length was near her waist, and her style sense was that near a punk or Goth, maybe even a little of both, it was her style, she wasn't into One Direction, Taylor Swift or any other pop music, she was more into Papa Roach, Evanescence and Linkin Park.  
At this precise moment Paige was looking at the brochures for TNA Academy and WWE High to see which one she would most like to attend as she had a spot reserved for her, at both, but she could only go to one, she had heard of WWE High before, it was the one that merged with ECW Heights and WCW College to form one big school, she had heard of several big time wrestlers graduation from that school, including Bret “Hitman” Hart, Hulk Hogan, Edge and Christian, even the legendary Ultimate Warrior and Sycho Sid. She had heard about TNA Academy too, about students that have transferred there because they haven't got the grades they need so they went back to school to try again. She had to choose the school she wanted to go to by tomorrow when they left to go to their new home in Florida, as the week after she would be starting at the one she chose, she had already had the interviews with Dixie Carter the head mistress of TNA Academy and Vince McMahon the head master of WWE High, and be shown around, some of the facilities of each and she had to admit, WWE High looked like the best one out of the two, the school was huge, like four arenas in one place.   
“Paige, dinner is on the table” Saraya shouted up to her only daughter, she knew Paige didn't want to go Zak didn't either, he was going to be going to college this year, instead he had broken up with his long time girl friends and chosen a completely different college in Florida to go to. When Paige came down stairs she sat at the table with both of her older brothers and parents, they ate dinner in silence like always, they only started to talk to each other after, that's how it had always been and how the five of them liked it. Zak was still heart broken that his girl friend of five years broke up with him because he had to move to another country Jemma had given him an ultimatum it was either her or his family, that shattered his heart, but he chose his family, saying that his little sister would need him as she was having a hard time accepting leaving too, Jemma hasn't been in contact with Zak since that day.   
“So have you two decided what school and college your going to be attending?” asked Ricky, he was their father and a proud one at that, he couldn't ask for three better children and better wife then the ones he got, he knew they didn't want to move but they were doing to be closer to family over there, he was always interested with what his children have to say or what they do, he was good like that, he was amazed when Zak found some good colleges around the state they would be living in and ecstatic when Paige his only daughter was offered a place a two of the best schools in that particular state.   
“Yep I have decided to go to the University of Florida, it's the best Florida has to offer and sounds like the best one for the course I wanted to do” answered Zak still a little heart broken, he wanted to study Media, so he could help with his parents wrestling business/school when he wasn't wrestling. “I put my application in a few days ago and got a response earlier on today, they have accept me” added Zak cheering up a little when he told them he was accepted into the University he wanted to go to, he couldn't believe he got it when the email came through. Everyone at the table congratulated him, on what he had done as it was now clear he was looking forward to going tomorrow.   
“I have chosen to go to WWE High, as the facilities were more advanced than the other one, and the teachers and headmaster seemed more kinder there than what they did and TNA Academy, plus it give me the best chance of going on to living me dream as well” said Paige still smiling from what Zak had told their little family, everyone at the table looked Happy for Paige as she was determined to get her dream. “I phoned up the school this afternoon to tell them my decision and they agreed and said I would make a good addition to their wrestling team, to their senior year” added Paige happy that the school she wanted to go to had accepted her with open arms, she just hoped the students would too, so she didn't have to repeat what happened before where she didn't know where she belonged. Once everyone was finished at the table, Saraya took the plates and started to wash up, with the help of Ricky, where as Zak, Paige and Roy went upstairs to finish packing before their big day tomorrow, their parents had a surprise for them, as the house they had shown them wasn't actually the place where they were moving to, in fact the house was going to be completely different. 

Moving Day  
The next day came around quickly, Saraya and Ricky had woken their three children up at seven o'clock so they could get moving to their airport, Paige had said goodbye to her friends the day before, but still sent a goodbye message to each of them, she had a little bag with all her important things in, like her I pad and laptop, as well as her phone for music. Ricky and Saraya informed all three what the plan was for the day and also of some surprises they had in-store.   
“Okay the plan for today, Roy you will stay with me and make sure the removal guys have got all the furniture and that the house is tidy ready for the next owners, Zak and Paige you are going with your mother to the new house, me and Roy will be joining you tomorrow, and your bedrooms have already been decorated for you” said Ricky letting them know what was happening and the first of the surprises, with the decoration. After that the taxi taking Zak, Paige and Saraya to the airport arrived, they all said their goodbyes for the time being, Once the three were on the plane that would take them to Florida, they did different things to occupy themselves as they had seats in different area's of the same cabin, Saraya was looking at the papers of their new home, thinking of the reaction of her children, Zak was reading and playing on his DS, where as Paige was listening to music and thinking what her new school was going to be like, imagining what groups of people their would be.   
She imagined their to be cheerleaders dating the jocks, the geeks, the bad boys, the music guys, the dancers, the outcasts and then probably the popular, and the loners, just how it is in every school, their would be a table for each of the groups an area of the cafeteria and somewhere to sit outside for each, and of course a hiding place where they would skip classes, and there would be activities for each of them to do, and something for everyone, probably a home room for each year, and lockers for each student. There would be a room for detention, a place to hang out during free periods, and the library for those who wanted to research something, go on computes, catch up on home work, or generally want quiet time or even read. She could also imagine some pranksters around the school two just to lighten everyone’s day up and annoy them and the teachers for the hell of it, that is how Paige has imagined the school, and what people would be like, although she knew it probably wouldn't be like it, or if it was there would be the relationship drama and a few extra groups to go with it.   
When the plane landed, and they had collected their belongings and gone through the security, they made their way to the taxi rank, noticing how the sun was shining her where as it would be pouring down with rain in England, Saraya got in the front with the taxi driver, where as Paige and Zak were in the back, the driver put the cases in the boot and started to drive them to their destination once he was told where the three of them would be going by Saraya, he took them the quickest route passing the shopping malls, and parks, as well as adventure places and amusement parks, and a few high class hotels, when they come to a sudden stop, Ricky and Roy were already waiting outside for them with smiles on their faces that they managed to get their before, and had sorted most of the house out too. Ricky paid the driver and hugged his wife along with his two children that with her, Roy doing the same with his two siblings and mother. Both Paige and Zak were surprised at the size of the house they would be their new family home, when the family entered they walked into the main hall, stairs leading up to the next floor, there way an arch way leading to a dinning room, next to the stairs, that had an open plan with kitchen which had an island in the middle and a breakfast bar, there was also two reception rooms, upstairs was the main family bathroom and four bedrooms, three with on suite bathrooms there was one last set of stairs leading up the last of the bedrooms.   
“Okay, as we said before the bedrooms are decorated, and we have decided who gets which bedroom, so Roy has the bedroom to the left of the stairs, Zak has the one to the right of the stairs, Paige you have the upstairs bedroom the one with the balcony” said Ricky each of his children smiled and gave both of their parents a hug and went to their new rooms to get unpacked and settled in as well as getting used to the weather system, as soon as Paige got up to her new room, she smiled at the decore that was in their, the purple walls, with black furniture, and the silvery carpet, the black and purple curtains, she opened the balcony doors and let out a breath, at the view she got from there, and the size of the property her parents now owned. There was soon a knock on the front door, her mother answered as normal.   
“Hello, I'm Sarah, this is my husband Colby and son Seth, and we are your next door neighbours to the right” said Sarah, smiling and shaking the hand of Saraya, who accepted the kind gesture and stepped aside to let the family of three aside, Ricky soon joined introducing himself, soon after Roy and Zak followed meeting their new neighbours. Seth looked kind of bored, until Paige came down.   
“Oh, Sarah, Colby, Seth, this is our youngest child and only daughter Paige” said Ricky introducing Paige to everyone, so she knew who they were, Paige smiled and waved, while noticing their son had two toned hair, he smiled and waved back at her, before the adults went into the kitchen, that also met Zak and Roy so that left Paige and Seth to amuse themselves. They both sat in the living room for a few minutes in complete silence, Seth taking in her features, noticing her black hair, pale skin, lip piercing, and her slim frame, he smiled when he spotted she was wearing a System of a Down tank top, with ripped jeans and black converse, linking the fact she was different from everyone else.   
“So what school are you supposed to be going to?” asked Seth, breaking the silence between them, now that he had memorized what she basically looked like and that she appeared to be in to rock music, he also couldn't wait to tell the guys about his the hot new girl that moved in next door. Paige smiled and thought about it for a few seconds wondering if everyone around here was as nice as what Seth was being right now, and if they were she was going to love it here, as she is normally the girl that everyone avoids, the girl that fights back when hurt.   
“WWE High, what about you?” Paige replied with a nervous smile, she looked Seth over, noticing he had a the same band t-shirt on with a black hood and grey jeans, and black vans on, Seth returned her smile, in a confident way, trying to reassure her in a kind of way, that she was going to be fine around here and if it came to it, he and the guys would look after her, after all that is what he did.   
“Same, looks like I will be seeing you at school” said Seth, the two of them talked about music for a while after that until Seth's parents said it was time to go back home, he smiled and waved goodbye to everyone, but especially to Paige. “Bye, nice meeting you, and I will see you at school Paige” added Seth as he left with his parents, looking forward to the day he goes back to school, and making sure to make the message clear to the cheerleaders and jocks to stay away from her, he also made a note to his self, to look after and try and help her if he seen her around.   
A Week Later  
It was the first day at school for Paige, she was up bright and early thanks to Zak waking her up for the hell of it, she had her morning shower and blow dried her hair, getting changed in to her black skinny jeans, knee high Gothic boots and, a plain black top with lace sleeves, she had been to pick up her school schedule a few days prior, and had wrestling gear ready in her bag along with any books she may need. She also had her black leather jacket set out next to her bag as she went downstairs to get breakfast her mother was already plating up with a glass of orange juice, once she had finished, she put her things in the dishwasher and got her bag and jacket and headed out to school, once she had done her hair and make up that was. On the way there she was listening to Sigur Ros – Daudalogn, all in all it took her ten to fifteen minutes to get to the school. 

When she got there she let out a sigh, at meeting new people, she looked around her seeing the cheerleaders all ganged together, talking amongst each other and looking at her, they were soon joined by the jocks of the school, then they began to laugh, that was until they were hit with a few water bombs, then the girls screamed that their clothes were wet and make up ruined and the boys looked totally discussed. Paige decided to walk on before she started laughing at them, she always wanted to see that happen.  
“Paige!” shouted someone from across the court yard, she quickly looked around to see a smiling Seth jogging towards her with a smile on his face, when he got to her he smiled an even bigger smile. “Hey, it's good to see you and come with me, there is some people I would like you to meet” said Seth taking hold of her hand when she nodded at him and returned his smile, he lead her over to some of his friends, there were a fair few boys and a three other girls there, Paige smiled at them nervously but happy she was meeting some other students on her first day.   
“Hey buddy, who is this hot chick?” asked one with dirty blond hair, blue/grey eyes, and slightly tanned skin, he smiled at Paige or the same, a genuine smile, he got a playful punch in the arm by at blond hair girl, stood next to him, he just looked at her a pretended like her punch hurt him, giving her a puppy eyed look, the blond girl only smiled innocently back at him.   
“Dean, Summer, Punk, AJ, Roman, Layla, Sheamus, Randy, Justin, Adam, Dolph this is Paige” said Seth introducing her to his small group of friends, she smiled and waved at each of them, the all smiled and waved back, she noticed how each of them had different styles and yet weren't afraid to be seen together as friends, something that she really admired, and loved.   
“Hi Paige” the small group said in unison, making her laugh at little bit, they all smiled happily that they got to break the ice between all of them, “So Seth 'ere has been goin' on about you all week, sayin' he has a new next door neighbour” said Sheamus in his Irish accent, make Paige smile and looking around at Seth who was starting to go red a little bit, kind of wishing this wasn't the first subject for the small group to be going on about.   
“Really what has Mr Rollins here been saying?” asked Paige, feeling like she had a little family in the group that she was with, like she had known them for years, like they had been friends since junior school, it was something rare, but something Paige was happy to experience, as she never got that during secondary school as all of her friends had gone to different schools, leaving her alone.   
“Well he kept mentioning that you were super hot, that you were different from what we expected since Vince told us you were coming, and that you would be a perfect addition to this little group of ours” said Randy standing next to Roman, smiling happily. Paige smiled at him and looked around at Seth who was blushing even more, he hated it when his friends gave away clues when he liked someone like really like liked them, which unfortunately for him they were doing that right now.   
“Welcome to the group Paige and as one of the rules we protect each other, especially the girls” said Dean, the one with dirty blond hair who gave Summer the puppy eyed looked before, she smiled at them, before someone came up behind her, tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned around she was faced with a girl with tanned skin, had a hat on backwards with long brown hair, and wore lots of make up on, she also had a red and white cheer-leading outfit on. She smiled a half smile at Paige and gave the evils to the other three girls, almost as if she was better than them.   
“You must be Paige, I'm Nikki Bella, one of the cheer-leaders and popular girls, you don't need to be hanging around with this bunch of losers, come and join me and my friends over there” said Nikki holding out her hand, Paige looked at her hand for a few seconds and then up to her face, she knew from experience that the popular would only be friends with you to try and change you, or when they had use of you, AJ, Summer and Layla, stood around Paige, in a protective way, as if they two had been her victims before.   
“Well it's nice to meet you Nikki, but I think, I'm going to stay here with the people I know, but thanks for the offer” said Paige turning around to face them, Nikki looked at Paige and the rest of the group in utter discuss that she could choice a bunch of misfits over the popular ones. Nikki stormed away to her own friends after, that telling them what happened, and leading them over to where the small group where, determined to win Paige over to their group, even if that meant war.   
“Hey” shouted Stephanie, she was the most popular girl in school, since her dad is the headmaster, she went up to the group and pushed Layla, attempting to start a fight, Justin leant down and helped his girlfriend off the floor, making sure she was okay, knowing she was planning her revenge already. “Why don't you lot keep away from Paige here so she can be happy being friends with us” added Stephanie, grabbing hold of Paige and yanking her towards the group, Paige got free of her grip and refused to let anyone of Stephanie's group touch her, not with what she was tempted to do, Stephanie decided since she wasn't going to join them, she might as well leave a lasting message. When Paige was walking back to the people she liked being with Stephanie grabbed her and turned her around, slapping her across the face.   
“What the hell was that for?” shouted Seth, turning Paige towards him, checking she was okay, while Hunter, Stephanie's boyfriend congratulated her for what she did, Paige got fed up quickly of how she was being treated and decided to get revenge, whispering something to Seth, who in turn asked Dean for one of his water balloons, Dean complied and handed on over to Paige, who smiled sweetly at Hunter before, kneeing him between the legs, throwing the water balloon so it hit Stephanie and Nikki, and punch Hunter for the hell of it.   
“Got the message now, I'm not joining your pathetic little group and don't even touch me again” said Paige walking away with her friends, they all smiled and talked about what just happened, and how cool it was, where as Adam made the group laugh and smile, as he was dressed in his Bunny costume which he used to be Heath Slater the other week, he was bouncing around, pretending to munch on a carrot, until the bell rang signalling they had ten minutes to get to home room, for registration.   
“Come on my Rosebuds lets get to the home room, before we get screamed at my Michael Cole again” said Adam, making the group laugh as they made their way to their home room, they all shared, it was kind of handy as they all had the same lessons and home room, so they could pretty much spend the entire time together, something they all had in common, along with protecting their own.


	2. First Day

When the small group got to their home room, Michael Cole, was looking at the time making sure they weren't late, he also pointed to where all the desks were in the room, signalling he wanted them to take a seat, as normal the group sat at the back of the classroom as the popular bunch weren't there. Summer and AJ sat on the second row from the back, along with Punk who was always with AJ, Justin sat with Layla, where as Roman, Dean and Seth were sat in the corner, with Summer in Dean's arms, Seth went over to Paige, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to where he would normally sit. Letting her sit on the table, where as he sat in front of her, almost as if he was protecting her from the school. Sheamus, Randy, Adam and Dolph were in their normal spot, ready to wind up the popular bunch when they finally came. No doubt they would be late as normal.

 

Michael Cole started registration knowing full well, that Stephanie, Hunter, John, Nikki, Alicia, Cameron, Heath, and Jack would all be late, they always were, it was something the group had gotten into the habit of doing, mainly because Stephanie could get them out of it, being the head masters daughter and all.

“Normal rules apply, answer your name when it is called” said Michael in a tone that said no questions asked, it was almost like he didn't want to be there, but somewhere else. He looked at each of the students in the class, only just noticing the raven hair girl at the back of the classroom with Seth Rollins sat protectively in front of her. He kind of thought about it, wondering if she had come face to face with the popular bunch yet, as she was someone they would want to join them. After a few more minutes he continued with what he was doing.

 

“Dean Ambrose, Cameron Andrew, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Phil Brooks, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Antonio Cesaro, Layla El, Sheamus Farrelly, Alicia Fox, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston, Naomi Knight, Paige Knight, AJ Lee, Hunter Levesque, Brad Maddox, Stephanie McMahon, Mike Mizanin, Randy Orton, Summer Rae, Roman Reigns, Zak Rider, Seth Rollins, Adam Rose, Damien Sandow, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Dolph Ziggler” shouted Michael Cole, calling the names of each student, only after did the popular ones walk in, Michael just sighed and told them to take a seat, putting them down as late on the register as normal, one day they would be caught out for that. The class was chatting after that, talking in their little groups, about what they had done over the holidays, and what classes they had, as well as gossip, well that went for all but the misfits and popular, the misfits were talking about different music and the wrestling team, how Paige would make a great addition to the wrestling team, since they were all going for the team this year. Where as the popular bunch were talking about senior prom, cheer-leading, school wrestling team and of course how to get the new girl to leave the misfits and join them.

 

“Alright, our new student is here, she started today and I'm sure all of you have noticed her” said Michael, standing in front of the small class, informing them, that their new transfere had arrived, he had to admit she was different, and even he missed when she walked in, but then again he was busy trying to get the register up, since the school system was planning up again. He signalled for her to stand in front of the class and introduce herself, so they knew who she was, but also so she could answer any questions directed her way, since he knew there would be some. Paige hestintaly made her way to the front of the class, being careful to dodge the healed foot of Stephanie, and ignoring Hunters comments.

 

“My name is Paige and I'm from Norwich England, I moved her with my parents and two brothers, as my dad was transferred with his job” said Paige not knowing what else to say, Michael Cole gave the class permission to ask questions, she was asked questions like How old are you? Favourite music Genre? Favourite Colour? Any Pets? Things like that. Then as per normal she was asked do a little Promo, that would be up with the her profile, so people knew who she was and whether she would be someone the would get on with, but it was also for the colleges when they graduate. Paige complied thinking of what to say, then she came up with what she thought was perfect.

 

“I've been trained to be a champion since I was thirteen years old, so that means I'm not here to be a Diva, I'm here to be a fighter, So many things WWE High wants to know about Paige. But less you know about me. The better” said Paige, pretty much summing up she wasn't going to change for anyone, no matter how hard they tried and sending a message to the Popular Girls and Jocks that she wasn't going to join them. She smiled when people in the class started to clap for her and then she returned to her little group, smiling still, but a little nervous, she took her place again behind Seth, and next to Roman. The bell signalling end of tutorial sounded not long after, she headed to English, which would be followed by Art, then Science.

 

Lunch

When the bell signalling lunch rang, the class emptied, with everyone heading to the cafeteria for lunch, well except for the little bunch of misfits as they were called who already had pack lunches and they headed over to the football field, where they knew the Jocks and Popular bunch would be soon after. The sat on the stands, talking to each other about random things, when the prom came up, a popular subject for sure.

 

“So who is everyone taking to the prom?” asked Adam for the hell of it, he looked around his friends knowing Justin would go with Layla, Punk would be with AJ and with some convincing Dean would go with Summer, he also knew Randy had been talking to JoJo a lot lately so he guessed those two would go together. He would also guess with Sheamus going with Kaitlyn his junior school friend, Roman would go with his girlfriend outside of school, Dolph would find someone in school to take, probably Erin, and then Seth would hopefully plunk the courage up to ask Paige. With him going with one of his rosebuds as he called them.

 

“Well I'm hoping to convince unstable lunatic over here to go with me” said Summer smiling at him, when she looked at him, Dean smiled back, actually liking the name she thought of for him, it suited him quite well, he also had a look of total horror in his eyes at the thought of going to prom, wearing a tux, voting for prom king and queen, speeches, dancing, pranks something he would look forward to, going wild. But then again he would do it just for Summer, as he loved it when she smiled a genuine happy smile, knowing he was the one that put that smile on her beautiful features. Summer kissed him after that, whispering something after.

 

“Punk” suddenly said AJ, with punk nodding in the background, he was actually looking forward to it but then again, he had been talking about this with AJ since the two starting dating two years prior. There little conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the Popular group, with John throwing something that would have hit Seth if Paige hadn't pulled him out of the way. Seth smiled but that soon disappeared when Paige was hit with something coursing her lower arm to bleed. AJ getting fed up rather quickly, did what she did best.

 

“Is there a god dam reason you are throwing things at me and my friends?” shouted AJ, not really afraid of anything, other than loosing her friends which she knew they wouldn't just abandon her like Nikki and Stephanie did, when she needed them most, that was when she became friends with this bunch and became an official misfit. She hated it when her former so called friends would do this to her true friends, especially when Stephanie thought she could get away with it just because her daddy was headmaster.

 

“For hell of it” answered Alicia, unaware Paige was actually more annoyed that they John had hit her with what ever he threw, she went through this at her last school, and had the scar on her left knee to prove it from where they had tripped her and he ended up falling down the metal stairs, he knee getting caught in the broken railings. She was sent home that day and it took an hour to get her untangled, the school never did do anything to the bullies, they just ignored it because their parents had something to do with the school. Seth tended to Paige's arm getting the water he got from the canteen earlier, and poured some over the wound, making Paige flinch at the sudden pain, but other than that. Layla handed him the bandages she always kept with her for situations like this, she literally had a whole first aid kit. Seth wrapped Paige's arm up tightly to stop the bleed and then thanked Layla. Dean kind of got fed up after seeing what happened and determind to stay true to protecting their own, got his bag of pranks, taking out the one that was designed for this occasion, and throwing it at them, it landed were he wanted it to covering everyone of them in orange paint. He smiled before acting shocked, but secretly laughing at them.

 

“Oops, it slipped” said Dean, pulling Summer to him and laughing with the rest of his friends. Watching as Nikki, Alicia, Cameron and Stephanie, scream that they had paint in their hair, that their make up was ruined and their clothes where to, not to mention the screaming about their names and silver palm trees. All the while, AJ, Layla and Summer taught Paige the hand shake and saying, with the boys in front keeping them out of sight. When the girls did appear in sight, they all smiled at each other before, getting ready to say their group slogan. Heath decided this wasn't over, to which John, Hunter and Jack agreed, all four boys picked up rocks from the foot of the stands and threw them, each aiming at one of the four girls, the misfit boys noticing what they were doing, grabbed the girls moving them out of the way. Dean grabbed Summer turning her to face the opposite way and using his body to protect her, Justin pulled Layla aside, AJ was pulled to the floor by Punk, also pulled her aside, where as Paige was pulled to the floor by Seth who used his body to shield her. The remaining members of the misfits couldn't believe the Jocks would be so stupid as to do that knowing there was a teacher patrolling the ground. Today it was JBL and William Regal doing the patrol of the football field, and the seen the boys throw the rocks at the four girls on the stand.

 

“Cena, Slater, Swagger, Levesque, headmasters officer Now” shouted JBL, he couldn't believe four of the best players would be stupid enough to risk be cut from the team by throwing rocks at the girls in the stands. JBL personally escorted the four boys to the headmasters office giving them a good talking to on the way, about how irresponsible they were for doing that, especially since Paige there new student was one they were targeting, they weren't showing they were welcoming people. William Regal stayed with the remaining ones, not taking a blind bit of Stephanie yelling it was the misfits that started it, like she normally would if they got caught, always oblivious to the fact that John at started by throwing sharp objects at the group on the stands. William gestured for the small group to come down, so he could make sure all of them were okay, after the incident. When they got down, he noticed AJ was limping, Punk explained that he had pulled her to the ground to keep her from being hit by the rocks, that she must as caught her leg when she went down, he also noticed Paige's arm bandaged.

 

“What happened to your arm Paige?” asked Regal, revealing his British accent, one that was similar to Paige's. Paige looked down forgetting she was hit by one of the sharp objects the Jocks were throwing earlier, he was more concerned about the boys that were hit projecting them from the flying rocks. She had to admit she owed Seth one for that.

 

“I was hit by one of the sharp objects that the jocks were throwing earlier on” replied Paige, feeling the body heat from someone that had suddenly appeared behind her, when she looked around, she was met with the sight of the two toned member of the group and her next door neighbour. Seth Rollins. She smiled up at him, noticing how protective he had been of her all day, she was starting to put the pieces together, and now understood what the rest of the guys meant earlier on when they said he had been speaking about her all week. “Seth here bandaged me up” added Paige, looking around the group happy she had met them all, they were like her mini family, even know she hadn't know them twenty four hours. Regal sent the misfits to their next place which was wrestling club, the club lasted for the rest of day, when they got the corridor where the locker rooms were, AJ took hold of Paige's good arm smiling sweetly at Seth before skipping away with her to the girls locker room.

 

When guys were in the locker room, all of them got changed, once they had done that they decided to catch Seth out. They knew what was going on, but they still had to do it, just for the hell of it, hell they were friends after all. Seth was sat on the bench looking through all the pictures on his phone, of his friends and how much they were different from each other, but always happy to be together as friends no matter what.

 

“Alright buddy what is going on between you and Paige?” said Dean getting straight to the point as normal, that was one of the best things about Dean, he wouldn't soften anything up, he would give it to you straight, like he did when he realised he was in love with Summer, he went up to her in the middle of tutorial and asked her to go out with him, she accepted, that's when she left the popular girls and joined them to be with him. That was three years ago, and they are still together now, happy and all. Seth looked up at his friends surrounding him, knowing what they are up to as they did this to Randy before he started talking to JoJo.

 

“I reckon the fella has a crush on her” randomly said Sheamus, he was another one who got straight to the point, wouldn't act pretty or do something daft, he would literally get straight to the point, if he didn't like you he would either tell you or you would find it out when your his opponent in the wrestling ring. He would put his foot in your face, but he calls in the brogue kick. Sheamus smiled at his buddy they were all surrounding, knowing there was something going on.

 

“Defiantly” added Roman, speaking up in his deep voice, he loved it when they did this, he remembered when he was on the receiving end of it, he was nervous back then but now he looks back on it he finds it funny. “He went on about her for an entire week, he never did that with Lacy” again added Roman, pointing out Seth was never like this with his ex-girlfriend, who left them when she transferred to Ring of Honour College to do a scholarship in wrestling. That broke Seth's heart, Lacy left just after they entered their second anniversary, he hadn't been like that with anyone else until now.

 

“Yeah, not forgetting, he pratically goes where ever she does, and is very protective of her, I mean more than he is with AJ, Summer and Layla” said Justin interjecting himself into it and remembering when they did this to him, he could have murdered all of them for it, but if they hadn't done this to him, then he would have never got with Layla, they gave him the confidence to do, saying she would accept if he just asked her, not just look at her wishing she would notice him, and tell him she was madley in love with him, like was actually hoping for.

 

“Seth just tell her how you feel, before you send all of us around the bend” randomly said Punk being the first one with the advice instead of taking the mick they the others were except for Adam, Randy and Dolph who were stood there waiting for their turn to say something, hell he remembered when he was dating Maria, AJ was practically screaming at him she loved him, but he was totally oblivious to it, until Seth smacked him upside the head and gave it to him straight telling him AJ had been flirting with him for the last two months and was pratically screaming at him. A week after he broke with Maria he asked her out, but AJ being AJ made it hard for him, since he ignored her for two months, she eventually gave in and they started dating, to this day they haven't had an argument.

 

“At least that way she would know how you feel, hey who knows she might feel the same way” said Randy, remembering he was the first one for this, and they all forced him to tell JoJo how he felt, when he didn't they sent him up on a blind date with her, like justin he could have killed them for it, but he was thankful, now he was happily in a relationship and had everything he could possible want, friends who are there to help even when he doesn't want it and a girlfriend who loves him for who he is and who he loves more than anything.

 

“But what if she doesn't feel the same way, or she does what Lacy did and just ups and leaves” replied Seth just admitting he was in love with her, but worried about it, he hadn't been with anyone since Lacy, he had turned down every one who had given him the signs, but with Paige it was the other way around, when he was around her he felt happy, the need to protect her, he felt like he was being pulled towards her. Like they were meant to be together.

 

“You will never know unless you try. Plus she doesn't seem like the type to play you on, if she doesn't like you then she would tell you straight, and the only way your going to find out if she is like Lacy is to give it a try, but I don't think she will do the same” said Dolph answering the question, he had a feeling Paige wouldn't leave him like Lacy had done, that she would either turn down the offer or take him with her, she was stubborn that much was for sure.

 

In the gym where the wrestling take place, everyone was gathered together in front of the ring, their teacher Booker T was in the ring with Jerry Lawler and JR the commentators, waiting for everyone to settle down, so that he could speak and inform everyone of what was going to be happening this year and also about their newest addition as so far only Michael Cole's tutor group new about her. They have filmed her little promo that she did during tutorial, so that they could play it here to everyone else that hadn't met her.

 

“Okay everyone, congrats you have made it to the senior year, and everyone here has been hand chosen by Mr McMahon, because he has seen talent in you, I would like to welcome Corey Graves, Sammy Zane, Adrian Neville Bayley Martinez, Charlotte Flare and Sasha Banks to the big time” said Booker T, looking at the few he mentioned then a voice could be heard, through the speakers in each corner of the gym. Everyone listened to what the voice was saying, the only ones who knew who it was that was speaking were the small group of misfits as she was one of them and of course anyone in Michael Cole's tutor group.

 

“I've been trained to be a champion since I was thirteen years old. So that means I'm not here to be a diva, I’m here to be a fighter. So many things WWE High want to know about Paige, but the less you know about me. The better” spoke the voice, Booker smiled as did, most of the class, only the Jocks that got in trouble earlier on and the Popular girls, were frowning for some daft reason, probably because it wasn't about them. Once it was quiet again Booker carried on.

 

“Will everyone join me in welcome our British transfer Paige to the wrestling class” said Booker, again everyone but the popular and jocks complied with what Booker had asked, and welcomed her, like a family welcoming someone new, a really big family. She smiled and waved at all of them, noticing that some of the popular were staring at her, she also noticed that it was mainly Stephanie staring at her, like she was disapproving of Paige and the new class mates getting all the attention and not her or her friends, it was ever that or she was disapproving of Paige's ring gear, either way Paige couldn't care less. “Alright this year is going to be busy, through your talent and skills combined with the way you act in this class will help us decide up will be in with a chance of getting on the wrestling team, each of you have chosen entrance music including all the new ones, and all have your ring gear. If you are chosen for the team then you will, against TNA Academy for the Wrestling school trophy as they are the currently holders, we would like to win, again. Alright lets get started with warm up” added Booker, informing everyone on what would happen this year and how it would go down in choosing who would be on the school team.

 

The days wrestling was just to see what people could do, they found it rather interesting when a few were tested in the training room, to see what they could do as, they seen something that had never seen before, or they hadn't seen in a while, they also seen things that made the people preforming them stand out more than the ones who did the same moves they had been taut, the never went outside the box and prove their skills, they had just shown what they had learnt over the years, by the end of the class they had a basic idea of what their students could do and which ones were candidates of the schools wrestling team to take on TNA Academy. It looked rather promising this year. Now all Booker, along with Sting, Steve Austin and Roddy Piper had to do was decide who was going to be on the team and who was going to be sent back to normal classes, but they had a few more weeks to decide that and tell the head master as well as the students.


	3. What's This About Paige Feeling Unwanted?

A few weeks later, and Booker, Sting, Roddy Pipper and Steve Austin had made up their mines on who would be on the team, all they had to do was confirm it by writing it up and putting it on the notice boards around the school, so the students could see. Seth still hadn't spoken to Paige about how his feels for her, and the group of misfits was getting more irritated each day. AJ could also see Paige getting close to one of the other students that had come from NXT area, Adrian Neville. She could see they had a lot in common, they were both from England and loved to wrestler and were also forced to move from one of their parents jobs. She saw how much Paige enjoyed talking to him, but also saw how much Seth loved Paige, she also knew it would come down to one of them making a decision they didn't want to make.

 

“Seth can I talk to you a second please” asked AJ walking away after he had nodded yes, she stopped just a few meters away, Seth as normal was curious, he knew if AJ wanted to speak to him in private, then it had to be serious, she would never ask to speak in private if it wasn't. When he reached where she was waiting, he looked at her as to say come on what is it, as he was a little curious as normal. “Have you told Paige yet?” asked AJ, she was always worried about her friends and Paige had become like a sister to her, she wanted to make all of them happy, and Seth being with Paige was him being happy.

 

“Not yet, I'm waiting for the right time, I don't now how the best to tell her is” said Seth sighing, he wanted to tell Paige so badly how he felt for, but is afraid that she would turn him down or never want to speak to him again if they happened to break up, it would just break his heart all over again, he loved her, and he wouldn't be able to bare it if she went with someone else. AJ just looked at him, really wanting to hit him or do something to do him right now, if he didn't tell her soon then she would be with someone else which she was sure what Seth feared more than anything.

 

“If you don't tell her soon, then Adrian Neville will beat you to it, those two have become incredibly close over the last couple of weeks, he makes her laugh, and talks to her, where as you are kind of ignoring her, she told about the other week” said AJ she wanted to see Paige happy, and hearing how Seth had completely ignored her, wasn't what she was expecting him to do, she could actually understand why Paige was so upset and not talk to anyone. “Since you ignored her, she has got it in her head, that she has done something wrong, and that she doesn't belong with us, you made her feel like she was unwanted by all of us” said AJ, still finding it hard to believe when Paige said that, then when she saw how Seth just reacted to what she said she knew it was true.

 

“Hey what's this about? Paige feeling unwanted” asked Dean, walking past at the time, nobody had told him why Paige had left the group and gone with Sami, Adrian and Emma. He was upset that she went, but thought it was something that Vince had done, or something that Hunter told her they had done, the others soon joined them, and AJ knew she had to tell them what had happened to make Paige leave the way she did, it would only be fair on them if they knew. Dean looked between the two of them wondering who was going to speak up and explain first. “Well, it would be nice to know why Paige left us the way she did” added Dean becoming rather annoyed at the fact neither AJ or Seth had told anyone a week and half after she left them, why she had made that choice, he wanted to know, as did all of them, Summer had broken up with him because of what happened.

 

“Paige left us …. because she said she felt unwanted by us so she left, when I asked why she felt like it …. she said it was because of how Seth has treated her when she tried speaking to him” replied AJ wearily, not looking forward to the reply she would get from any of them, or what Seth would be put through by the guys especially by Dean, who was protective of Paige and the rest of the girls in the group, if looks could kill, Dean would have throttled Seth right then and there, but knew they had to convince Paige that she was wanted by them, that they missed her in the group and to apologise for not helping her when Seth treated her like he did.

 

“I would murder you for that, but you have some apologising to do and the rest of us are going to convince her that she is wanted by us, or at least try” said Dean already having a plan, he wanted Paige with them, he didn't want her to fall for the traps of the jocks and popular girls. Dean's heart broke when he and Summer split and then a few days ago he noticed that she was now dating Fandango, he just wanted everything to be right, starting with getting Paige on their side. If that was even possible. After the little discussion, they went to the locker rooms ready for the wrestling class, something all of them enjoyed. When they got their they noticed the names of who was going to be there for trails were up, all members of the misfits celebrated, as did Paige and her small group, as they were all on the list. Emma had consoled Paige when Seth had treated her like she was nothing, just dirty, she hated him for it, and was planning her revenge as she would normally.

 

Once everyone was in the changing rooms, AJ, Summer and Layla kindly asked Emma if they could borrow Paige for a few minutes, she smiled and said yes, knowing it was probably about what happened, Paige smiled at her and walked over to the corner, wanting to know what they wanted now since they did nothing before. AJ couldn't resist, she had missed Paige to much so she hugged her not wanting to let go but did after a little reluctance. Summer and Layla both hugged her gently admitting that they had missed her.

 

“Paige, AJ told us everything, and we are sorry that we didn't do anything about it sooner” said Layla being completely honest she had missed the other English girl walking around with them smiling talking about a load of nonsense, and joining in when it come to getting revenge on the popular ones, normally the one coming up with the amazing plans, she missed all of it, and so badly wanted revenge on Seth for doing what he did. Paige smiled a slight smile in reply she wanted to go back but didn't know how after everything that had happened, she didn't want it to happen again.

 

“You are wanted by us, you always will be, what Seth done was childish and stupid, he should know better than to treat a friend the way he did, but I hope you can forgive us, and return to us, please it's boring without you” said Summer just wanting her back, Paige was one of her closest friends, the one she told when she and Dean split, Paige comfort her that night, and they had a slumber party, just the two of them, watching comedy films and listening to music, she really was thankful for Paige that night. It was Paige that got her through the whole thing, she stayed through the bickering and the tears, even the bitching.

 

“Paige, we love you and you belong with us, what Seth did, he will regret he already is, seeing you with Sami and Adrian is enough, he thinks that you will never talk to him and he has been dying to tell you something since you left, when he realised what he had lost” said AJ, completely confusing Paige, which she could tell by the blank look on her face, she just smiled and hugged her again. Waiting to see what Paige's answer would be considering she still had the completely confused look.

 

“I will think about it, but right now, being with Emma, Adrian and Sami is where I need to be, I will let you know when I have decided” said Paige smiling a genuin smile, before walking back over to Emma, who seemed happy that she had come back, she knew that Paige would eventually go back to them, but she hoped that she wouldn't they didn't deserve her in her eyes, they had turned their back on her when Seth did what he did.

 

“Remind me to murder Seth during wrestling class” casually said Summer like it was a normal thing for her to say, she really wanted to murder him for what happened, hell she was still in a bad mood with him about it, they were supposed to be friends and he was supposed to be in love with her, yet he drove her away to Emma, Sami and Adrian where she now had to think whether she wanted to stay friends with the small group, or go her separate ways. AJ attempted to give her a shoulder massage to keep her calm but knew it would be useless as she wanted to do the same thing and she was certain Layla did to, boy did Seth have some explaining to do and some serious apologising, until she would forgive and return to them would do it, maybe a little more after wouldn't hurt. In the boys locker room Punk received a message from AJ informing him on what had just happened, he sighed he wasn't looking forward to telling the rest of the guys.

 

“Guys, AJ just text and let me know, she, Summer and Layla have just spoken to Paige who said she will think about coming back, but nothing is certain” said Punk informing the others, Randy completely lost it and smacked Seth upside the head, wanting to do more but stopped, AJ would murder him if he did and Dean and Roman wouldn't be the happiest bunnies either, he just couldn't understand why Seth had done that to the girl he was so called in love with.

 

“I thought you were in love with her, you don't drive the people you love away, you big moron, I hope she forgives you, because if she doesn't then I will personally kick your arse all over the school grounds” shouted Randy, when Randy made a threat like that he would go through with it, even if it meant detention for the rest of the semester, and losing his place of the school wrestling team, he would do if it meant Paige coming back. He was also sure that Sheamus would join in with the punishment for Seth, as it was Sheamus's type of entertainment.

 

“I am, I just don't want history to repeat itself” said Seth in his defence although he knew it didn't explain why he had pushed Paige away, he regretted it now, as he had realised that his feeling for her were true, and that he was in love with her, he just had to find away of getting her to forgive him and rejoin the little group, he would do anything, even get down on his knees and beg her to forgive him for the stupid mistake that he had made. He wouldn't admit it to everyone, but he actually missed being there with them, and being able to wrap an arm around her shoulder, he just wanted her back.

 

“How do you know if it is going to repeat itself, if you don't try” said Dean, actually incredibly annoyed with what Seth had done, and the fact he could lose Paige now as well, he had every intention of going to her, at lunch if he could find her and talking to her, he was thankful for Paige support Summer when they broke up, and giving her the courage to still speak to him, she would still come and hang around with them, but only on the odd occasion when she could get away from Fandango, and his dancing ways.

 

In the wrestling class, they were about to learn about the tournament that happened every year and how it would work this year. As it was always different every year, since they reigning champions got to decided, this year it would be a normal tournament, eight wrestling schools which would be narrowed down to six, then four, and finally down to the last two, TNA academy would be it to and if they lost they would be guaranteed new champions. It should be interesting this year as their were talent that no one had seen before, like Paige she looked sweet but was hell if you disrespected her, Adrian could do high flying moves literally never seen before. They all had their own talent and something the others didn't have.

 

“Alright, the tournament this year, is going to start of with eight schools, that will go down to six, then four and then the final two will fight it out for the trophy, if TNA Academy is knocked out in any of the rounds, then a new winner will be guaranteed” said Booker, smiling at the end, he looked around all of the student in the class, he wanted to win the tournament and he was going to make sure that WWE High had the best team and had the talent that proved they were the best school for wrestling in the entire country and hopefully the world. During the class they were getting ready for the tests, that would determined, whether they would get on the team, unfortunately for Seth, he couldn't focus on what he was doing, instead he watched Paige interact with her new friends, but especially with the other English one. Adrian.


	4. Misfits Reunite

After wrestling class that day, Dean put his plan to convince Paige she was wanted into motion, starting, by getting Seth to go up to her and tell her the truth about how he really felt about her, since he had agreed he would be willing to do anything to bring her back to the group even that included getting on his knees in front of the entire school and beg her to come back, lucky for him Dean just wanted him to tell Paige the truth about his feelings for her, although he had no idea how he was going to tell her or how she was going to react, he actually couldn't blame her if she turned around and smacked or punched him considering what happened between the two of them a week and half before, either way he had to tell her since he promised all of his friends he would do anything that he could to help bring her back. So here he was watching as Paige was talking and laughing with Emma, Adrian and Sami, in the court yard the stands over looked, thinking of the best way to tell Paige the truth, he had to admit he was dreading it.

 

“Okay it's time to put Dean's genius plan into action” randomly said Dolph, he actually wanted to see if the plan Dean had come up with would work, or if it would be back to the drawing board, they only went with Dean's because it seemed like the smartest one out of all of them, considering Adam's included kidnapping Paige. Everyone looked over at Dolph knowing this was coming, and also looking forward to having their dark English diva back with them again, as it would be assumed the Popular girl would try and set a trap for her if they hadn't already, as it was well known Emma was friends with Nikki at some point during the school years. Once the group went over the plan once more they all went their separate ways to try and convince Paige to join them, they would do anything including taking new members of the group.

 

“Paige, can I talk to you for a minute?” said Seth, being weary of her new friends, especially Emma as he didn't really trust her much, Paige looked around and at him, and them back to Emma, Sami and Adrian, before getting up and following him, the stopped just around the corner from where she was sitting, where he hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go, Paige stood there a little confused as to what was going on, and a little stiff considering her fear of hugs, after what happened once in her home town of Norwich. When Seth released the hug, she looked at him with confusion written across her face but smiled none the less. “Sorry I have missed you not being around with us, even went around your house, but your mum said you weren't there and she knows I'm sorry for what I did” added Seth, he really did miss Paige, how they would speak through their bedroom windows at night, or constantly text each other, during the class when they weren't next to each other. All he wanted was her back.

 

“Why did you want to talk to me Seth when you acted as though I didn't even exist before?” asked Paige as calmly as she could muster at this point, she was sure that he didn't care that she had left the misfits, and become friends with Emma, Adrian and Sami, that he didn't care about her, but the way he looked at her with hurt in his eyes when she asked him that question, told her the complete opposite, that he did care, that he wanted her to be with and that he did care about her, she just wasn't aware of how much he cared. Seth gently took hold of her hands, rubbing them slightly, getting a little nervous but knowing it had to be said.

 

“Paige I know that I have been acting like an arrogant bastard lately, but the truth is..... I'm in love with you, I have been since I first laid eyes on you, when you moved next door, I know I shouldn't have pushed you away and I regret that, will you please give me another chance so I can make it up to you” said Seth being completely honest, he loved her and it would be so painful to watch her with another man, like Adrian as AJ could see he liked her more than a friend to, his competition for Paige's heart. Paige had stiffened in his arms, not knowing what to do or how to react, to what Seth had just told her. “Paige, your scaring me, are you okay? Say something hell do anything please?” said Seth becoming increasingly worried about her statue form. He was soon joined by Emma, Adrian and Sami, as well as AJ, Dean and Roman, who had seen the worried look on his face.

 

The first thing Paige had done once she had come out of the shock, was to fling herself at Seth and kiss him, answering his question if she felt the same way, when she pulled away Seth smiled know that she had been feeling the same way, hence the main reason she had left the small group, but them she did some more unexpected and slapped him around the face, seeing the shock appear on his face she smiled.

“That's for pretending like I didn't bloody exist, ignoring me and not telling me before” said Paige, her little explanation of why she had slapped Seth the way she did, “And why are all six of you here?” asked Paige looking around to noticed AJ, Emma, Dean, Roman, Adrian and Sami had appeared, she hadn't remembered seeing them nor hearing them coming, but hey, she was in shock after all.

 

“Okay I deserved that, they are because you went into shock, which brings me to the next two questions, one will you join the misfits again and two will you be my girlfriend?” asked Seth wanting Paige at his side, and her in the group so they could be as one again. Adrian didn't know how to react, he had planned things, something that would help him with his now more complicated mini problem with Paige and now Seth to. He was silently cursing Seth for this, if he had only stayed away a little longer then he would have made her happy, made her feel loved, but nope Seth had to come back and tell her the truth.

 

“Yes to the first one, on the condition that Emma, Sami and Adrian join the group to, and OK to the second one, but you have a lot of making up to do” said Paige, determined that she wasn't just going to up and leave the three that befriended her, when she had left the misfits, they were her friends to, and just like them didn't want to fit in with a group or had be outcasted by the group they were once part of. “Hey, where's Summer?” asked Paige noticing Summer wasn't with them where as she would normally be, it was unusual and she wanted to know where she had gotten to, considering that Summer with AJ and now Emma and of course Layla were her closest girl friends.

 

“Summer left us when she started to date Dancing Queen Fandango a few days ago?” replied AJ knowing that Paige was going to be a little upset, as AJ thought that Summer would have told her, that she was leaving the misfits because of her new boyfriend. Paige leant against the wall, not knowing what to think, she thought Summer would have told she was leaving the group and that she has a new boyfriend. Perhaps Summer didn't think of her as much of a friend as Paige considered her, it was either that or Fandango didn't want to her hanging around with the people she was friends with, Paige was hoping for the second option of Fandango not wanting her around her friends for some daft reason. Seth hugged her, holding her tightly to him, once again feeling her body stiffen up, making a mental note to himself to ask her why she stiffens up when he hugs her.

 

“And the answer to your question, since we really want you back with us. Yes Adrian, Sami and Emma can join us, as part of the misfits” said Dean, happy that she would come back, he was willing to let them join, because it meant one of the groups missing members back with them. Now all they had to do was convince Summer if that was possible to come back to them, or at least ditch Fandango, before he breaks her heart. The whole group minus three new members knew that if Fandango broke Summer's heart he would becoming face to face with an unpredictable angry lunatic fringe, in case like that anything can happen.

 

“Are there any rules or welcome ritual you guys have?” asked Emma just out curiosity, as she knew when she was part of the popular girls, she had to wear make up every day and a certain colour of each day, she also had to have a makeover done by one of them in order to join, so she was wondering what the rules and joining thing would be to this small group. She'd never thought she would be joining the misfits who had be slated by the popular girls and by the jocks, from what she was told they were dangerous to be around, like they were animals waiting to attack someone, but now she was with them, she was learning that they aren't anything like that, since they had come up with a plan to get their former member Paige back with them and were already coming up with one to get Summer back with them too. It was almost like a little family with them, almost.

 

“Nope no joining ritual, and the rules are to be yourself, whoever that maybe” said Seth, wrapping an arm around her waist, feeling protective of her now that she was his girlfriend, he felt to stupid for not telling her before, hence when he had the chance to. “Literally all we ask is that you don't pretend around us, if your girly show it, if you a skater who cares show it, the idea of the misfits is being different yet being friends because we are different, I was classed as rocker, Roman he was part of the fitness nuts, Dean he was the original Misfit, AJ was a geek, Punk well his name gives that away, Justin was apart of the jocks, Sheamus didn't really fit in anywhere, Adam was a partier, Dolph was with the photographers, Layla she was a popular girl before as was Summer, and Randy he was one of the bad boys, Paige here would have been classed as a Goth, but we all came together to break the rules of stereotyping, we proved we can be different and be friends, as that is what a misfit is all about” added Seth being completely honest, he hated being put in to stereotypical groups, they sucked, he like everyone in the group wanted to stand out and be different. Hence the creation on The Misfits.

 

“The only other rule we have is we protect our own, us boys are protective of the girls, we also encourage each other, us boys have our way, which may course the one of the receiving end of it to hate us for a while, but be thankful later. And I'm sure the girls have their own way of convincing each other to do something their encouragement ways probably work better than our ways do” said Roman being honest that was the only other rule, but he knew Dean would likely create a new one, to respect the girls at little more, since their wasn't really a rule that was protecting them from anything.

 

“There is another rule, if a girl is dating one of the guys, no one else can have a crush on her within the group. Got it” said and asked Dean, making it clear he was going to protect the relationships between Justin and Layla, as well as Punk and AJ. Not forgetting the newly found relationship between Seth and Paige, those relationships weren't going to be torn apart because of one the members of the group wanting another members girl for himself, he wanted to protect what they had and that rule was going to make sure that it was protected. He let the new members join but he didn't trust them very much, at least until he had gotten to know them a little better.

 

After the little rule making business, it was time for the tutorial, where the reunited group would be able to see Summer without Fandango, when she came into the class she had tears in here eyes, and she also punched John who was laughing at her, she honestly didn't care about the school rules, she had had enough of them, especially with the teachers not doing a damn thing when Stephanie or her girls broke the school rules or bullied one of the other students to the point they didn't even want to be there, like the case with Chyna, a couple of years ago, and with Tori, Candice, and lets not forget Victoria. She walked over to her small group of friends which was almost back to normal, with the three that had befriended Paige.

 

“Hey guys, new people” said Summer hugging AJ, Paige and Layla, while shaking the hands and introducing herself to Emma, Sami and Adrian welcoming them to the little group of theirs, she was always kind to everyone in her group although she felt like she wanted to burst into tears at this point. Something that Dean had picked up when she had entered the room and punched John Cena the way she had. He pulled her down on his lap, whispering into her ear, she smiled a little bit but not much, then at that point the door swung open slamming against the wall, frightening most of the students in attendance, appearing the door way, looking seething angry was Fandango, his arms tightly crossed over his chest, breathing heavily and loudly almost as if he had been running somewhere or after someone, the tears in Summer's eyes soon dried up and the tears turned into fear, she didn't want to be near him after the argument the two them just had.

“Summer come with me now, away from the losers you are currently with” said Fandango, or those it sounded more of a demand than a request, Summer just shook her head and clung to Dean a little more, she regreated breaking up with now, and she really wished she and Fandango never got together. “Now” shouted Fandango, stomping over to where she was with the rest of the misfits, who were getting increasingly annoyed at him for treating Summer in the way that he was.

 

“Look buddy she obliviously doesn't want to go with you, so how about you leave her here and go and do your flapping out somewhere else?” said Dean looking after his ex, who he still loved more than anything and also determined to protect, like he would be with Layla, AJ, Paige and now Emma too. Fandango looked at him and how Summer clung on to him, how she cuddled him when upset, he hated seeing HIS girl with some other man, especially when it was her ex, who she talked of so often.

 

“She is MY girlfriend so I decide what she does and doesn't do” said Fandango taking hold of Summer's arm and roughly yanking until she let go of Dean, who looked as if he was about to murder Fandango, no one deserved to be treated like that. Sheamus and Roman stood up before Dean even had the chance to, both walking over to Fandango blocking his exit out of the room, so he couldn't take Summer anywhere she didn't want to go since is was pretty obvious she didn't want to go with. Roman grabbed hold of his wrist and applied pressure until he let Summer go.

 

“I'm not letting go off you until you let go of Summer” said Roman adding a little more pressure to his wrist, coursing a pained looked on his face, Randy soon joined the boys as did Dolph, when Fandango finally let go of Summer, Dolph wrapped her in Dean's hoody, before taking her back to the rest of the group at the back of the room, staying with them and watching the action that was about to take place.

 

“Summer, is there anything you want to say to Fandango?” asked Randy knowing what they were about to do was for her, she didn't deserve to be treated like that, she was a nice girl who loved all of her friends and admitted to all of them the other day that she made a mistake breaking up with Dean, she loved him even now. Summer sat back on Dean's lap, smiling at them, as they knew her way to well, she was going to play Fandango's game back at him with the help of Roman, Randy and Sheamus to add to explanation mark.

 

“Yep. Fandango you and me are through, you have treated me like crap since we got together, you have controlled me, stopped me seeing my friends, told me what to wear, what make up I should wear, forced me to join the dancing club. So here is what I have to say to you, you can take your controlling ways and dance rubbish and shove them up your arse” shouted Summer, finally letting out all of her anger towards him, and feeling a lot better, after it, she hated the dance costumes, she preferred her shorts and top wrestling year to the cha cha, samba or jive dresses that he would make her wear just so she would fit in with his style. “Oh before I forget take it away boys” added Summer giving them the permission they had been waiting for, they all smiled at her, and then it happened. Roman superman punched him, sending him twirling into Sheamus, who did his signature Brogue kick which put him in an even worse state when he turned in to Randy who happily finished him of with the RKO.

 

“Well even when he is being beaten up he is still fancy” said Sami speaking up for the first time since joining the group making the others laugh, they all laughed together, with Summer and Paige back in the group, and three new members, the group was back to it's former glory, and something they would be proud of, they wouldn't care his they were bullied, they would fight back, as they had faith that the could get through anything, plus the girls little saying helped with it. Once they three rejoined the group they talked about what they would do for Senior Prom and the year book photo's since they all had to have the photo's done. Roman went into his own little world, looking at the picture on his phone, the one with him and a girl with dark brown hair that was almost black, with chocolate brown eyes, and pale pink lips. The one that was dressed in a tank top that looked like an explosion in a paint factory, and the black skinny jeans on, the girl that had the slight shimmer of tan on her others wise flawless skin. His girlfriend. The picture he was looking at was the selfie they took together, during the summer holidays, when they were at their spot, in the local park, her small 5 foot 9 toned frame cuddled up to his muscular 6 foot 3 frame, she was wearing his leather jacket, since she had gone a little cold. That was the day Star Skye is beautiful girlfriend told him she was leaving TNA Academy to join WWE High, as she was offered as place, and a chance a better school, she accepted it to be closer to him, as they could hardly spend time together, being on different schedules.


	5. Wrestling Team Revealed

The next day, saw Seth getting up bright and early to get ready to walk his next door neighbour/ girlfriend, to school. He had gotten up five minutes before his alarm would go off, and started to get ready for the days events, like finding out who had past the trials and gotten on the wrestling team. Although he knew it was going to be a good wrestling team, he was hoping both himself, and his group of friends would get on to team, as each of them had a different talent that would make them an asset to the team, and would given them a better chance of achieving their goal. The first thing Seth had done when he had gotten up was, to pack his wrestling gear, then to sort the rest of his school bag out with the books out, he was also planning something else, this one including Paige. Once he had done all of that and gotten dressed, in a Bullet Of My Valentine T-shirt, with dark blue jeans, black Chuck Taylors, and a black hoody, he also brushed his hair, tying it neatly up at the base of his head, before making his away down stairs to get his breakfast, that his mother had already plated up, along with a glass of juice. After he had done that, kissed his mother on the cheek, before leaving to pick up Paige and walk to school with her.

 

Paige was already waiting outside for him when he left, wearing her dark blue skinny jeans, a black summer top that cut off at the stomach, showing her tummy piercing, with zip up gloves on that went half way up her upper arm, she also had her studded belt on and her Dr Martens boots, black of course, she had her black leather jacket on and undone. Her cross body Evanescence bag, hanging on her right side, keeping all of her books and ring gear in there for their short trip to the school. Seth walked up to her and hugged her tightly, still ecstatic that she had said yes to dating him, the day before, he still hadn't stop smiling.

 

“Wow, you look absolutely gorgeous” said Seth when he finally pulled away from the hug, he really did admire how she was different and enjoyed every minute of it. Seth kissed her on the cheek, before they started to walk to school. They talked about different things, when walking, mostly about their music. When they got near the school, Seth stopped and stood in front of her, he had to ask this. “Me, you, date tonight?” asked Seth looking into Paige's dark brown eyes, she smiled and looked down, her porcelain skin, seemed more radiant than it did the day before, and her raven hair blowing in the slight breeze.

 

“Well since we are technically dating, I have to yes on that one” replied Paige, making Seth smile as much as she was, he hugged her again, before they both walk through the school gates and found their friends in their normal spot of the audience stand in front of the football field, they all greeted each other, wondering where the last member of their little group was, where Roman was, he was normally there before Seth, Paige, Emma, Sami and Adrian but after everyone else, so it was a little unusual, for him not be there by the time Seth and Paige had arrived.

 

“Hey where's Roman?” asked Paige, noticing that he wasn't there, Seth and Dean looked around also noticing he wasn't there like he would normally be. Neither of them had a text or a phone call from him to let them know he wasn't going to be there, so it was more curious of where he was and what he was doing, as this was totally out of character for Roman. That is when Adam looked the railing that over saw the court yard, there he saw Roman sitting on one of the benches, with a girl who had dark brown hair, and slightly tanned skin, from what he could tell she was skinny and small.

 

“Hey guys look, Rome is down there” said Adam getting the attention of all of his friends, when they looked down they seen the exact same thing, wondering who this girl was, as Roman had never mentioned anything about a girlfriend or even having interest in having a girlfriend, so it come as a shock to see him with another girl that wasn't part of the group and talking to her. Neither member of the misfits could understand why Roman hadn't told them about her and why he wasn't going to introduce them to her. Not long after the bell signally time to go to tutorial sounded through the school grounds. The friends head to tutorial, sitting at the back of the class like he would normally, and talking, Roman soon walked in after, holding the door open, for the same girl he was speaking with earlier on the benches in the court yard. He smiled at his friends when he seen them, before leading the girl in a normal plan baby blue tank top, and boot cut black jeans, she had an old faded black cardigan on, her hair was fluffy and she had a fair amount of make up, mainly foundation and eye make up, she smiled at the group when she was walking towards them, hiding behind Roman slightly.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I didn't mean you guys in the stands, I was trying to convince Star here, to meet you” said Roman, stepping aside so that they could get a proper look at her, she seemed a little intimidated by some of them, although none of them could determined who it was. She looked at Summer who was sitting on Dean's lap, at Layla who was sat next to Justin, then she looked at Paige who was sat next to AJ on the table, sat between Paige's legs on a chair was Seth, looking at her, with curiosity as to why she was looking at Paige and AJ they way she was. Punk was looking at her the same way. “Star is my girlfriend from TNA Academy” added Roman, noticing the way Star looked at both Paige and AJ, almost like she was going to scream at them or something.

 

“Hi star, I'm Dolph” said Dolph introducing himself, and trying her ease the tension in the little group, as it was easy to see it was there. “These guys are Randy, Sheamus, Adam, Dean, Summer, Punk, AJ, Seth, Paige, Justin, Layla, Adrian, Emma, and Sami. Together we are the misfits, with Roman behind you of course” added Dolph, being the polite one and introducing the rest. Star smiled nervously and waved at them, they all returned the favour and waved back at her with innocent smiles on their faces, in an attempt to make her laugh which unfortunately didn't work.

 

“Star, sweety why are you looking at Paige and AJ like that?” asked Roman from behind her, she turned around and faced him, motioning for him to learn down so she could whisper why she was looking at the pair the way she was, AJ and Paige looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on, as she was looking at them like they were about to commit mass murder on the school. “Star, their not going to do anything, AJ is the Geek Goddess and the Psycho diva, where Paige is The Mysterious Raven Haired Lady, and has also been nicknamed The Anti-diva, they are both kind girls and good friends, just talk to them” answered Roman in reply, he couldn't understand why she was freaking out over Paige and AJ, the two of them had been nothing but kind and supportive since they joined the group.

 

Star had left to join one of the other groups after telling Roman that, he had noticed that she had joined the group with Edge, Christian, Beth, Natalya, Eva, Paul, Ashley and Brian. She seemed more confident around them, than what she was a few seconds ago when she was standing in front of the group, that he calls friends. She seemed like had lots in common with them, they were known as the Photography group as they were normally the ones in charge of arranging where the pictures for Year Books would be taken, and also who would be taking the pictures, as well as the design of the entire year book, hell they even arranged where the prom would be and the over all design of the prom, considering what happened, at the junior year prom, when it all went terribly wrong with something. The mini group of eight seemed to welcome her with welcome arms. Roman looked around and smiled, then joined the rest of his friends not understanding why she was acting like the way she did towards AJ and Paige.

 

Later on in the day, AJ and Paige were confused by what they could have possible done to Star to make her look like that, other than Paige giving her an incredibly innocent smile on her face and AJ doing her psycho smile one, when she was introduced to them, but that didn't explain why she was ignoring them, like they didn't exist, or she hadn't even met them, she wouldn't even talk to Roman when he was with them, instead she text him to come and speak with her, from the court yard. At this exact time they were in the locker room getting changed into their wrestling gear, with Summer and Emma, talking about random things that popped into head, when Star, Natalya, Beth, Eva, and Ashley walked in, Star froze almost instantly, when she seen Paige and AJ, she quickly looked away, and continued on with her new friends, still making Paige and AJ wonder what they had done to her, to make her act they way she was around them. After all the girls in the locker room were changed, they followed the rules and headed to the gym ready for the days class, and to find out who would be part of the wrestling team. Star tried to convince Roman to join her with her new friends but he politely declined her offer, and joined his friends, not wanting to be in the middle of the girls.

 

“Alright class, as you are all aware, Star Skye our new student from TNA Academy, so treat her kindly and welcome her to our ranks” said Booker, getting straight to the point that there was another new student, that had started today. “Anyway today I will tell you who has made it onto the team to take part in the tournament” added Booker, informing them today will be the day when they find out who is on the team and who is going back to the class for the remained of the time. “If I say your name, then you will be returning back to your normal time table” again added Booker, making it clear only the names of the students he didn't say were going to be the wrestling team.

 

“Right, Damien Sandow, Miz, Jack Swagger, Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Viktor, Konnor, sorry to say Matt and Jeff Hardy, Ashley, Brain Kendrick, Paul London, Beth Phoenix, Christian, Edge, Kaitlyn, Lita, Cameron, Maryse, Melina, John Morrison, Naomi, Jimmy and Jey Uso” said Booker, feeling sorry for the ones who never got on to the team, if there was more space on the team then he would have instantly put The Hardy Brothers on there, along with Melina, and John Morrison. “All of you will be returning to your normal time table” added Booker, signalling for all of them to leave, he let Star stay for the time being so she could get used to what they all do when it comes to wrestling training.

 

“Alright, Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, Stephanie McMahon, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Natalya, Eva, Sheamus, Adam Rose, Emma, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler, Sami Zayn, Adrian Neville, Paige Knight, Seth Rollins, Layla El, Justin Gabriel, AJ Lee, Punk, Summer Rae, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Drew McIntyre, Tamina Snuka, Triple H, John Cena and Batista, you are the guys you got onto the team, now all we go to do is narrow it down, to who it will be on the Alpha Team and who will be on the Beta Team” said Stone Cold, just making it clear they may be a lot of them but there was still going to be tests, to find out which would be in which team.

 

After that there was a few matches with the girls, the most notable one was Paige and AJ Lee vs Nikki Bella and Rosa Mendes. The match had started out with all girls doing the entrance, Nikki with her mini dance, shortly followed by Rosa, blowing kisses to the boys, then there was AJ skipping down the ring with her Psycho smile, shortly followed by Paige who casually walked down to the ring, but when she was on the ring apron she let an out a primal scream, before getting into the ring. During the match that Nikki and AJ started out, it appeared as if Rosa needed a compass to find her tag team partner, when she ran at Paige only to be caught in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock, Paige's submission, it was only a matter of seconds before Rosa tapped out, allowing Paige and AJ to win the match. There was also matches with Triple H, John Cena and Batista going against Roman, Dean and Seth, and Adrian, Sami and Emma taking on Drew McIntyre, Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella.

 

By the end of the day, there was a celebration within the misfits as they had all gotten into the team, Roman was debating, whether or not to tell AJ and Paige why Star was acting the way she was towards them. He had to admit he found it kind of funny, as she hadn't really given either of the two a chance, she just assumed that they would be, unsociable.

“Paige, AJ can I talk to you for a minute please?” asked Roman, not looking forward to this conversation, partly because he had to explain why Star had acted the way she had towards them, without even giving them a chance or getting to know them first, both the girls nodded and followed him more curious as the would be, as Roman didn't normally ask to speak to someone in private. “Star, she is acting the way she is, because she is intimidated by the pair of you, she is intimidated by Paige because she is convinced you are more beautiful than her and that I will choose you over her” said Roman, stopping when Paige burst in to laugher, something that was just Paige he supposed, “And AJ she thinks you are a complete psychopath, that will attack her if she is out of line” added Roman being complete honest with the girls, although he got the totally opposite reaction to what he was expecting, then his phone buzzed, Star had text him once again, asking him to meet her. Only this time he sent a text saying for her to come to him.


	6. Date Night

After school that day, Paige went shopping with Summer, Emma, AJ and Layla. She had told them about her date with Seth and she officially had four hours to get an outfit for the date and get ready, this was going to be fun, Paige and shopping, not a good mix, but she had to make the effort. After all a first date had to be important right. Emma, AJ, Layla and Summer took her to the shopping centre and to some of the shops that deals with alternative styles, they went to Blue Banana and Hot Topics. When they didn't find anything suitable for Paige's date they decided to go to the one that was sure to have something. Spiral Direct, they had everything from home furnishings, to hoodies to shoes and dresses even the accessories to go with an outfit.

 

Once they entered through the black wooden frame and glass doors, they were meant with a vanilla and lavender scent, that filled the shop, making it welcoming to those who entered to look around, they noticed the posters of supernatural things, cats and crosses framed on the red and grey walls and the different areas of the store. On the ground floor was mainly the furniture and decorations for homes they sold, there was a sign saying the clothes were upstairs, and to the right next to the door was the checkout, with a happily smiling women with two toned hair stood, waiting for a customer to make up their minds. The girls headed up stairs, seeing how neatly set out the store was, the mens stuff were to the left with the shoes at the bottom of the section and the women’s were to the right again with the range of shoes at the bottom, there was also a jewellery counter, and a baby section in the middle, again the walls were grey and red with posters framed here and there. The girls head to their section and started to look through. After about twenty minutes of looking, Paige was on the verge of giving up when, AJ shouted something.

 

“Paige, how about this?” said AJ, who had the closest style to hers. AJ was holding a short black dress, she would say the length would comes about half way down the thigh, with lace sleeves. In Paige's eyes it was perfect, she smiled and nodded to say that she liked it and lucky for her AJ had found her size, Emma soon disappeared, to the shoe section looking through the vast collection of shoes in different styles, and heal size, she couldn't believe how many shoes this place has. She immediately saw a pair of shoes, that had four inch heals ankle boots, just plain black like the dress, but she knew it would be perfect, she quickly picked up a pair showing them to the rest of the group, Paige again smiled and nodded, finding her size and then they all went to the counter to pay. Once they had gotten back to Paige's, AJ and Emma said their goodbyes where as Summer and Layla, stayed to help with her hair and make up. Once inside Paige headed straight upstairs to get washed and sorted, seeing there was only an hour and a half to go, she smiled once she was out of the shower, and let Layla do her make up, although dreading the results, by the end of it, she had smoky eye shadow on, with natural looking make up for the rest, except for the eye-liner that perfectly framed her eyes, Summer got started with curling her hair so it looked like natural curls, once they were done, both girls said goodbye and headed home, while Paige changed into her black dress, which of course was tight fitting showing of her few curves and her flawless figure, she then slipped on the shoes, hoping she could last the night.

 

Just then there was a few knocks at the door, Paige looked at the time on her black Galaxy S5, realising it was Seth, she quickly put on her jacket and picked up her studded shoulder bag and headed down stairs, only to find Seth standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her with his hair, neatly tied back, and a suit on. Paige smiled back at him, hurrying a little down the stairs, to get to him. Once she was at the bottom, he offered her his arm, to which she happily accepted, and said goodbye to her parents and to Roy, as Zach was out with friends, her mother gave her the spear house key just in case. Once outside, Seth walked her to the black SUV waiting there, being a gentleman and opening the passenger door and making sure she was comfortable before going around to the drivers end, and entering. Once they were on the move, Seth decided that this was the right time to compliment Paige on her look, seeing as he had just come out of the stunned state he was in when he seen her.

 

“You look absolutely stunning tonight” complimented Seth on her appearance, he loved how she would be different, she would keep to her dark colours and alternative ways but be famine with what she wore, like tonight as she was wearing a dress and heals. She smiled at him, with a nervous smile, she couldn't remember the last time she went on a date with someone, it had been so long if ever.

 

“Well thank you Mr Rollins, you're not looking so bad yourself” Paige fire back, adding a little humour to the mix, which intern course a smile to appear on Seth's otherwise content facial features. “Just out of curiosity, where are we going?” asked Paige, wondering as he hadn't mentioned it in the text about their date during school, he just said be ready by seven, Seth being in a suit was making her curious to, he had gone all out for this, she was thankful she was wearing a dress. Seth just smiled a mischievous smile at her, only making the curiosity grow. It was long before Paige got the message that she would have to wait and see, to find out where they were going, Seth was just hoping that she would like, as he had listened to his friends on what was best for a first date, after all it had been a while, for him. After about five minutes longer in the car, and listening to rock music, they arrived at their destination, one of the many parks, Davenport had to offer. This one was a little different from the rest as it was, a rose garden as well. Once Seth had parked the car, he smiled, stepping out and going around the passenger side, and opening the door, offering Paige his hand, she again accepted the offer with a grin on her face, one that could match Seth's own Mischievous one. Once he had locked the car, he slowly but steadily lead Paige to where he had everything arranged.

 

He slowly lead her through the rose gardens, seeing her pale features brighten a little at all of the different colour roses, there was white to yellow, red to the Will Scarlet rose and not forgetting the Peace rose too. As they went further into the garden, Seth seen her captivating smile, grow wider, as she seen the rarest of roses, in the back, where all the other rare and unusal roses were, next the dragon roses, there was the black roses. Seth smiled at her fascination for such roses, but he knew she would love it here, if he showed her the different roses, the owners grow here, he stood behind watching for a few minutes before finally having the courage to walk to her, to look at all the beautiful roses, the garden housed.

 

“I take it roses are you favourite flower?” whispered Seth, finding where the owner had placed the flower he had paid for early on when he was there, he knew she was going to love with one, he had it all planned out, even to the promise that he was to planning to make her, if they got that far that was. Paige turned around to face him and smiled, nodding at his question, she really was a simple and unique young women. She appreciated the simple things, but loved the complicated things too. Seth took hold of her hand, and leader her to the middle of the out door garden when the normal roses grew and where the picnic he had laid out awaited, especially for her. Paige smiled brightly at him, as he had done all of this for their first date, to just to make it all the more special, there on the blanket also lay a deep red rose, with a little tag on it. Once they were settled, Seth began getting the food ready as Paige picked up the rose with the tag, that had her name hand written on it.

 

Reading what it said, make her fall in love with the man she was with even more, how could she even live up to what he was expecting, she wasn't the type to wear bright colours, or go out sunbathing instead she was the type that love rock music and staying in the shadows when it got to hot for her. To the girl with the alternative style and beautiful smile, love Seth. If only Paige could sum up Seth in such few words, he was amazing, creative, from what she has seen he was a skilled wrestler, and a truly great friend, she just hoped she could live up to his expectations of her. 

 

“This is amazing and thank you for the rose” finally said Paige summing up the courage to speak her mind, Seth smiled reassured that she was happy with what he had planned he signalled for her to look up, and as they did the firework display from about five minutes away started, with the pretty red, green, silver, blue, pink, gold and purple sparks going up into the sky with a bang, and a few that shook the ground too. The pair watched as they munch on the picnic food, at some point Seth had placed his right hand over Paige's small pale, left one. Promoting her to look at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness, Seth just smiled contently, admiring how perfect she was in his eyes, he never thought he would get over Lacey, but when he met Paige, he saw her in a different light to every other girl in the school, that had tried so hard to get his attention, he seen her as the girl for him, the one that could mend his broken heart, and who he could give his heart to with no regrets, he loved everything about her. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” whispered Paige, she didn't want to ruin the moment, but couldn't resist asking the question that was one her mind, one of the little imperfections, asking questions at inappropriate times, like now. Seth answered her question, when he leant towards her, connecting their lips, Paige was shocked by the gesture at first, but soon melted into the kiss, feeling his soft lips upon hers, kind of put butterflies in her stomach, or bats in her case. She smiled when they parted, Seth smiled also, thankful she didn't live up to the girls reputation and slap him before leaving, instead she scooted close to him, resting her head of his shoulder as they continued watching the sparks of the fireworks in the cloudless sky, in return Seth wrapped an arm around her waist, thinking off what the future could hold for the pair of them, and their friends.

 

At the same exact time, Justin had surprised Layla with a movie night in date, since her parents were out of town for two weeks, trusting her with the house, to get to school when required and to eat. They watch all sorts of films, although the films were soon forgotten by the heated making out session, which lead to the pair going up stairs to continue. Punk and taken AJ to the cinema to see the new Women In Black film, knowing she loved those types of films, so there was sat, with AJ practically in his lap, cuddling on to him, with a smile on her features, he couldn't understand how she was wearing a tank top, shorts and Chuck Taylors, when it was could out. He supposed anything was possible with the girls he hug out with, especially AJ. Dean had picked Summer up when she was walking back from Paige's, surprising her to a normally night at a restaurant then a walk in the park, he favourite type of date, now that they were back together he couldn't have been happier, Summer was ecstatic that he had remembered he favourite restaurant to go to, when they went to the park, they went of the swings together, it was as if they never broke up in the first place. Roman on the other hand was catching up on all the things that Star had been up to, like listening to her describe how different the two schools are, and what she loves most about WWE High, other than being with him. He smiled at how she could talk about nonsense and still make it sound so interesting, one of the many things he loved about her he guessed, anyway he was looking forward to the wrestling tournament that was coming up. Wrestling was one of the things he could do with his friends although he still did understand entirely why Star was intimidated by AJ and Paige, the pair were harmless unless you hurt them, then their a psychopath and a nightmare. Anyway he just listened to what she was saying with interest, as after all it was Star, and she could get a little clingy sometimes.


	7. Tournament Begins

Two weeks later, and a lot had gone on for the small group of friends, including Seth finding a lot of information out about his girlfriend Paige, through different questions. Summer and Dean were back to their smiley selves now they were back together, there was no awkwardness between any of them now. Layla and Justin had found a little place of their own to rent and moved in together, as the liked to be independent, where as AJ had an argument with her parent, Punk's aunt had welcomed her with open arms, and allowed her to stay there in the guest bedroom, with her daughter Tara and her nephew Punk, Sami had started to date Emma, since she said yes to dating him he has had the biggest smile that is impossible to wipe away on his face. Roman was slowly convincing Star that the girls were not to be feared, they were the misfits they were just being true to themselves by being different in their style.

 

Anyway to day was the first day of the tournament, well at least for WWE High, today they were going against WWA College, the wrestling school in Mexico, supposed one of the best in the world. Home to several generations of the all famed Guerrero family, Mysterio's, and of course the school of one Sin Cara, a high flyer willing to risk everything to put on a show and win the match. They knew, Chavo Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara would be three of their opponents for today's round and they would also be going against KWF Secondary. To get ready for the tournament, each school had put out merchandise for the members of the wrestling team. And in the case of WWE High, the team had been sorted into alpha and beta. The alpha team being the ones to do most of the work with the beta being there to take over when the alpha were on breaks or to replace one if needed.

 

On the Alpha team was Paige, AJ, Emma, Summer, Tamina, Seth, Roman, Dean, Punk, Daniel Bryan, Randy, Adrian, Sheamus and John Cena. They were the ones that the merchandise would mainly before, the others would have some too, but not as much as the ones on this team. They had to work together whether they liked each other or not. The Beta team was made up of Brie, Nikki, Stephanie, Rosa, Eva, Natalya, Layla, Adam, Dolph, Sami, Justine, Drew, Triple H and Batista. Of course neither Stephanie or Triple H were happy about being on the beta team, but there was nothing they could do, only hope another got hurt so they could take their place. Each of the wrestlers on the alpha team got to design there own merchandise, as they were the only ones who really knew how they wanted it to be. Roman, Dean and Seth, created their own little stable, know as The Shield, their M.O was to attack others, that had committed an injustice. Paige, Summer and AJ had nicknamed them The Hounds of Justice. Paige was soon nick named The Anti-Diva, and by people who face here she was called Miss Hell In Boots. AJ was nicknamed too, being called The Queen of Mind Games as well as The Black Widow, curtsey of her submission move of the same name. Daniel Bryan became the leader of the Yes! movement, as did John Cena of Cenation, and of course Emma of the Emmalution. Randy Orton became known as The Viper, where as Sheamus became known as The Celtic Warrior, CM Punk, The Best In The World, Adrian Neville The Man Gravilty Missed, where as Summer and Tamina were content on doing what they were their to do, the didn't really mind that they didn't have a nickname.

 

Since there was two tournaments that WWE were involved in that day, The Beta Team went to face, WWA College, the mexican one, where as The Alpha Team would be going against KWF Secondary. Both teams had to win in order for WWE High to advance to the next round. At this moment in time, the two teams were getting aboard seperate coaches, to head to their destinations, one coach was heading to Mexico for the day where as the other was heading to Texas for the day. Paige was sat next to Seth looking out the window as all the sceneary went by, think over what the last few months had been like, she had moved house, started at a new school that focuses on wrestling, she had made it on to the wrestling team, got a boyfriend her accepted her for who she was, and hadn't tried to change her, she had gained a group of friends that felt like a family, who stood up for each other, protected their own. And now she was heading to Texas as part of the wrestling team. Her gym bag was at her feat that contained her purple wrestling gear, her leather jacket, as well as her Doc Martins and her merchandise T-shirt. She had progress so much in the few months, a move she thought would be a nightmare turned out to be one of the best thing to happen to her, she had lost her few friends in England but gained another family here in Davenport, Iowa.

 

Seth noticing Paige was staring into space, wrapped on of his arms around her waist, making her jump back to reality, she turned and smiled at him, pecking him on the lips with a smile. He smiled back, wondering what she was thinking about, like Paige, he had his gym bag near his feat with all of his wrestling gear in there, from the combats, to boots, even the black fitted top and protective vest with the logo of the little faction. He gently pulled Paige towards him, hugging her. She placed her head on his shoulder and placed one of her pale arms around his torso in return.

 

“What were you thinking about?” whispered Seth, he loved Paige and knew the different signs she had when she was doing things, like if she was thinking she would stare of into space, she was angry her hands would ball up into fists, if she was upset she would want hugs and her eyes would go glass, but if she was happy her eyes would sparkle, and she would have a huge white smile on her pale features. Paige snuggled into his shoulder a little more, just wanting to be with him, in reply to his question, in the few weeks they had been dating her knew her, way to well.

 

“How something I thought would be a nightmare turned out to be the best thing to happen to me” replied Paige in a whispering voice, Seth looked at her confused, moving in his hand in a way that asked her to elaborate, before placing his hand back where it was before, around her waist, returning the protective barrier her had around her. “When my dad said we were moving, I didn't want to leave, as it was my last year at school, I didn't want to leave my few friends, but when we did move, I started a new school, met friends that have become like a second family, joined the wrestling club with my own merchandise and got a loving and care boyfriend” added Paige still whispering, Seth know understand what she had meant before, and kind of understood why she didn't want to move, but thankful she had, as finally after all this time since Lacey had left, his heart was finally starting to mend, and it was all thanks to Paige appearing in his life. He kissed the top of her head softly, starting to fall asleep as he knew they were sent for a four to six hour journey on the road, Paige soon followed suit falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.

 

Emma and Adrian watch on smiling but soon ended up doing the same-thing, Emma using the window to learn her head against and Adrian using Emma as a pillow. Summer and Dean had done the same-thing as Paige and Seth, fallen asleep in each others arms. As had AJ and Punk, Sheamus and Randy were content on challenging each other with odd wrestling quizzes and were disputing on which move was better The Brogue Kick or The RKO, Daniel Bryan was content on listening to his music and practising his to gestures, Yes and No ones, were as Tamina was content on just ignoring everyone there and watching the scenery go by, John on the other hand was attempting to talk to Roman, who was making a task out of ignoring him. It was quiet obvious that Roman was interested in talking but John skill kept going on and on about things that had happened several years before.

 

Roman soon took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he come across the name he was looking for, smiling he click on it and pressed the call button, he wanted to speak to her, since he wasn't likely to see her for a couple of days. He placed his phone against his ear and listened to the dial tone, his smile got bigger when her voice answered on the other side.

“Hey Stardom, just wanted to hear you voice” replied Roman to her hello and to the question she had asked him, he used her nickname to, since he was sure some day she could rise to fame, just like he was sure everyone of his friends could to. He listened to what she was saying just admiring her soft voice, she hated not being able to go with him, and that some of her friends were on the beta team, so they would be away too. “Well, I have only been travelling an hour and already, Seth, Paige, Dean, Summer, Punk, AJ, Emma and Adrian have fallen asleep, Sheamus and Randy are in the middle of dispute over who has the best finisher, Daniel is practising his chant movements, Tamina in staring aimlessly out the window, and John is talking to an imaginary friend” answer Roman to her question, smirking at her reply. The talked for about an hour and a half before, the coach made a rest stop to allow them to stretch their legs, since they had been sat down for a fair while. Roman said goodbye to Star making her a promise and telling her he loves her, before going to over to the still disputing Randy and Sheamus and passing Star's message to them.

 

“Star said neither move is the best, that The Shield's Triple Power-bomb beats all moves” said Roman, watching as the took looked at each other and then to him. Those two weren't much for going against what one of the girls the considered a friend had said, although they were still confused about Star, Roman had explained to everyone she acted the way she did towards them, most found it funny. As Paige and AJ were nothing to be fearful about, yeah they were a little crazy sometimes and could do some really weird things, but that was them.

 

Soon they had arrived at the school where their part of the tournament was being held, it was a big school standing a four stories high, with tainted windows, and out buildings, as well as an outdoor pool, and a social house nearer the entrance gates. It had everything you could want. The KWF sign was grey with a green line under it, with the slogan under neither of “Every child matters”. They were lead through the school by one of the many students that were there to help, once they were shown around they were taken to their changing rooms, one for the boys and one for the boys. The young girls with purple hair smiled at them and leaving them to it, she would be back later on to take them to the main gym for the wrestling tournament and she would be in attendance too. Everyone quickly changed and got warmed up and stretched ready for the following battles, they already knew who they were going against. Adrian was up first, going against Rodriguez Armstrong, then it would be Summer Rae and Emma taking on The Ashes, Ashley and Ashlyn, after that would be Daniel Bryan against Thom Wolf, followed by Punk taking on Ricky. AJ would follow that with a match against a young women called Sanita, then it would Sheamus and Randy would be up after that taking on Danny and Kieran, that would be followed with Tamina taking on Alexia, and then the Battle of the John's would be after that. Finally Paige would be in a singles match against Joanne, where as The Shield would taken on the trio of Ben, Gideon and Evan. It seemed like it was going to be eventful, considering WWE High was known for getting the job done, even if that meant going extreme. Like it did a couple of years ago, there was one student Mark, he struck fear into the heart of his opponent when his entrance music started, the funeral bells, he is now a professional wrestler signed to WWE, under the name of The Undertaker.

 

A few hours later and the tournament was under way. Adrian had won his match, with some of his fantastic athletic moves, including doing a move called The Red Arrow before pinning Rodriguez, it didn't take long for Emma and Summer to defeat The Ashes, Ashlyn got caught in the Emma Stretch where as Ashley was pinned after Summer hit Summer Crush on her. Daniel Bryan had managed to get at least half of the rival school involved with his Yes! Chant, he fed of the energy of the crowd and won the match, literally flying everywhere, taking down Thom as he went, which lead to a sure win. Both Punk and AJ made short work of their opponents, Punk hit the GTS, then placed Ricky in the Anaconda Visa, Where as AJ didn't waste any time at all in putting Sanita in The Black Widow. Sheamus and Randy had lost their match, due to being disqualified thanks to John getting involved in the match. Tamina overpowered Alexia in mere seconds and finished off her match with the Samoan Drop, which enabled her to get the three count need to win her match. Joanna was pretty confident about her match with Paige, thinking she was going to be the same as everyone else she had faced in the past. Unfortunately she was wrong, she was started by Paige's entrance music which started out with a demonic type scream before entering the normal rockish music. Paige entered in her ring gear, revealing she was opposite to everything Joanna was expecting, darker. Their match ended after a war, with Paige doing her finisher of The Paige Turner to win the match. The final match was interesting for the views, the three bad boys if their own school Ben, Gideon and Evan, vs. the trio known as The Shield from their rival school, WWE High. Ben had started the match off against the eccentric Dean Ambrose, with Dean telling Ben to hit him, which gave him the motivation he need for hell to break loose. Ben soon tagged in Gideon, who was clothes lined by Roman almost instantly, as he had been tagged in by Dean. Nearer the end of the match. Dean was jumping from the announce tables, Seth was flying everywhere, and Roman was concentrating on Gideon. Evan had been taken out by Seth preforming a suicide dive, where as Ben had taken a trip into the crowd curtsy of Dean throwing him over there, admits all of the havoc, The Hounds won after Roman had speared Gideon.

 

“Here are your winners and progressing to the next round of the tournament WWE High” said Mr Hechenbecker, the headmaster of KWF Secondary, he had hope that his school would win, but when he found out his school was again WWE High in the first round he trained his wrestlers harder. They did well considering how different WWE Highs team had been to how they were every other year. They were normally had girly girls, and popular kids but this year they were total different, mixing together every style they could. The students as KWF clapped in applauded for WWE High students who had put one hell of a show on, and showed their skills at the same time, but also showed their was a few things on the team that need to be dealt with.

 

The ride back the Davenport, was fully of cheering, singing and all around celebration, that they had progressed to the next round, and would be facing ROH College. Seth had dreaded it, as that was the school Lacey transferred to when she left him. He only hoped they could all work as a team and get past it, it knew he would have to face her sooner or later, and that she would be expecting him to be single and heartbroken still, instead his heart had been mended and now belong to Paige.

 

“I'll get back up for good this time, I ain't coming down, I'll get back up cuz my whole life, I was lost, but now I'm found. It's the dawn of a new day … new day. It's the dawn of a new day coming. It's the dawn of a new day … new day. It's the dawn of a new day” sang the group on the coach. Singing the song to the school, they had passed the first round and received word the beta team had also won their side too. Which means they are defiantly going to face ROH College and NJPW High, and with hope they would be taking on TNA Academy for the trophy.


	8. Old Friends Create New Enemies

After WWE High had advanced to the next round, that day. Headmaster Vince McMahon decided to cancel all class that day, and do a creative celebration day, where students could have there only little parties, talk to the now celebrities of the school, design their own ring gear and merchandise, as well as other things, in the cafeteria, was tables of refreshments and party food, where as in the gym there were wrestling shows being held by the Beta team with the commentators, and entrance music, the Alpha team were in the court yard doing a special signing and taking photo's with other students who had become fans of them. Vince would also walk around the school, with the parents of the Wrestling Team students, explaining how proud he was they were at his school and how amazing their children were. He also explained about the celebration that was happening, and showed The Alpha team parents to where the children currently were smiling happily in under a gazebo type things, signing pictures and taking them with fans.

 

A few days later the Beta Team was off to face NJPW High, the school of high flyers literately, you had to ground those bunch, to prevent loosing any teeth or risking serious injury. NJPW High taut it's students in rough way, there was no safety when doing high flying moves, only strict parents sent, their children to this school, and boy did you know if you were against them. The headmaster of NJPW had been complaining as he was told his school would be against TNA Academy, but instead ended up with WWE High, as the scheduling changed at the last minute. He was still confident that his school could win, as in his eyes his students had better training, better facilities to work with, in general he though that his students were all around better than WWE High. He learnt a lesson rather quickly not to underestimate your opponent when WWE High won their round, knocking NJPW High out of the tournament.

 

Today was the day where WWE High would be going against ROH College, to give the Beta Team a break after the huge win over NJPW High, the Alpha Team would be taking them on, a revelation that made Seth, Roman and Dean very nervous, more Seth than anyone, simply because he would be coming face to face with the girl that torn his heart out and stamped on it, when she left him behind just days before their third year anniversary, all to start a new school, in this case ROH College. He hadn't told Paige about Lacey, or what happened between them, he only ever told her, of a girlfriend before her that had broken his heart, he hadn't dated anyone since, until Paige herself. Paige had told him that he didn't have to tell her details if he didn't want to, she was understanding, and loving towards him, something he was appreciative of. The Alpha team was currently on the coach heading to the College of ROH, Booker at the front of the bus, and Mr McMahon was following behind in his limo, this was going to be all out war.

 

Since the school was four hours drive away, they wouldn't be making any stops, so they would just have to stretch their legs when they got off the bus. They had left as soon as every member of the team had arrived and gotten on the bus, lucky they were told they need their ring gear. Who knows what might have happened if they weren't. Paige was sat at one of the table seats, with Seth sat next to her, and Dean with Summer opposite them, the were talking about all sorts of things, when the tournament and facing ROH College come up, that's when it all went quiet with the two boys.

 

“What aren't you tell us?” asked Summer, unaware of Seth's previous relationship with Lacey, as she had started dating Dean two months after the two had broken up and Lacey left the school, she looked at Paige then between the two boys waiting for one of them to answer her question. Paige looked between them too, wondering if this was about the Lacey person that Seth had told her about, although she was unsure so she kept quiet and waited for one of either Dean or Seth to answer the question that Summer had asked.

 

“Seth is worried, he is going to come face to face with her again” added Dean, giving Seth a regretful look, he knew Seth didn't want anyone else to know, but he refused to hide things from Summer, she was one of the best things to happen to him, other than being accepted at the school and finds amazing friends. He also knew that Seth was going to have to speak out it sooner or later, he hadn't told anyone of his feelings when she left him, he just rebuffed advances that girls around the school made towards him, and tried to mend his broken heart on his own.

 

“Wait her as in Lacey?” asked Paige, revealing to Dean that Seth had told her about his ex, just not the details on what happened between the two of them. “Why would you be so worried about seeing her again?” asked Paige more confused now, it was one of those situations where you knew something had happened, you just didn't know what or when it happened. Paige looked towards Seth who smiled a cautious smile at her, and place his head on her shoulder, he hand't been this happy in years and he just wanted to keep it that way, Summer looked between he man and Seth confused at what they were going on about, she was aware of who Lacey was, just not knowing how she was involved with Seth.

 

“Because we split on bad terms, she left rip out my heart and stomped on it, two days before our third anniversary, when she told me she was transferring to ROH College to do a scholarship there. Then a few days later I get a message, from here saying she never loved me. She sent a picture of her and my childhood best friend Jimmy Jacobs. He informed me that he had been seeing her for six months prior to her moving schools” replied Seth, feeling relieved that he had finally told her, and explaining the Summer how the two were involved. Summer looked completely gobsmacked at the revelation, where as Paige pulled him towards her, hugging him tightly, her raven hair falling over his face when she looked down, in return Seth wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, he didn't want her to do the same thing as Lacey had done.

 

“What a bitch” suddenly said Summer out of nowhere, which in tern made Cena look around at her, Emma just looked around and laughed, as did AJ, knowing of her friends sudden ourburst when she couldn't contain her emotions any longer. “Sorry, you gave her everything, and she threw it back at you, while tearing your heart out like that, she can burn in hell for that” added Summer, not in the best of moods and hoping she could get her hands on Lacey, it was either she do it or Paige, if it was the latter, then she would be in for a lot of pain as Paige was known as Miss Hell In Boots after all.

 

“I'm not perfect but I will keep trying” said Paige when all had gone quiet between the four of them, Seth turned his head so that he was looking up in to her chocolate brown eyes. Smiling at her lovingly, why couldn't he have found her back then, instead of after he went through hell with Lacey. He thought Lacey was everything he needed, but hearing Paige say that made him realise, Lacey was just using him, and what he need was his friends around him and Paige by his side, like she had been since he asked to be his girlfriend. He tightened his grip around her and hugged her like she was the only thing holding him down on earth.

 

Roman on the other hand was having his own girl problems, Star had been incredibly angry when he had to go to ROH College today, as it was her birthday, and she wanted to spend the day with him, she was also complaining that he cared more about the wrestling club and his friends more than her, she had hurt him when she said that, as he had arrange a present to be delievered to the school, today, how could she be so angry when he had done so much for her since she moved to WWE High, he had supported her, introduced her to his friends, showed her around, let his friends down on arranged days together just to be with her, and all she was doing in return was screaming and shouting at him, like he was her slave.

 

Soon the small group arrived at the school, noticing it was smaller that their own, Seth was quite frankly surprised as how Jimmy and Lacey had described it to him, it sounded bigger than WWE High, but he guessed they were just emphasising it to making it sound bigger and better than the one he was at. He took hold of Paige's hand, smiling at her, before they both followed behind the group to the main entrance of the school. Wondering what today's events were going to be like, considering the small group were going to be sharing a school with their opponents. Like the last school they were greeted by a pair of students that weren't on the wrestling team, the young girl with blond hair with pink ends handed each of them a map of the school that had pointers of places relevant to them i.e. the cafeteria, the changing rooms, their common room for the day and of course the gym, where the tournament would be taking place. The small group of friends made their way to the common room, noticing it wasn't anything to do in there, just tables and chairs with a few cupboards around the edges of the room, with an interactive white board, a laptop connected to it, and a normal white board with a few pens to write with.

 

A few hours later and it was time for the tournament to begin, they had been told who they were against by booker earlier on once they were settled into the classroom, and also who they were teaming with, if they were teaming with anyone. The main match of the tournament was Lacey and Jimmy Jacobs vs Paige and Seth Rollins, Seth knew Lacey expected him to go nice on her and Jimmy, but would have another thing coming when it come to Paige she wasn't going to be kind or nice to either of her opponents and was going to give them a reason as to why WWE High would win this years tournament and be the champions once again. She was one who put all her emotions into anger when she was in the ring. Dangerous and motivated.

 

When they entered the main gym one by one to stand face to face with their opponents for the afternoon, they were booed, although it didn't get to any of them, Dean just stood in front of Roderick Strong, smiling like a maniac, at the fear he could see slowly creeping into his eyes. Lacey was smiling happily when she seen Seth, but that smile was soon wiped away when she seen him holding hands with a pale raven haired women. She pointed them out to Jimmy, who just on with curiosity, noticing that the raven haired beauty must be Paige, and how different she was compared to every girl on his schools team and her own. He knew as well as Seth did, that it was going to be a war between the two girls, as he could tell by Lacey body language that she was already annoyed that Seth had gotten over her, or in her case been replaced.

 

The cheering had gotten louder, when the main match approached, it was equal between the two teams, and this match meant everything, if WWE High won they would advance to the to face TNA Academy, but if they lost them Lacey would have the satisfaction of know she had a hand in the defeated of her old schools wrestling team, and bringing Seth's dreams down in flames. At this moment in time Jimmy's music was playing loudly through the speakers as he stood with Zach Gowen and Joey Matthews in the centre of the ring. Jimmy and Lacey holding hands, and thinking they had the one up as they had two at ringside unaware that their plans were starting to crumble. Then suddenly seven words echoed through the arena, and the crowds settled down to listen to what they said, they sounded like they were being spoken through a walkie talkie.

 

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD. Joey and Zach got out of the ring as soon as they seen not one but three men making their way down to the ring, from within the schools crowd, all of them dressed in black, combats, boots, protective vets, and all of them wearing dog tags. Once they had made it down, they stood at the bottom of the makeshift ramp waiting to be joined by Seth's tag team partner. They didn't have to wait long, because soon enough the demon like scream blasted through the arena, and Paige appeared at the top of the ramp in her black ring gear and leather jacket on, smiling at the crowd as she made her way down to the boys there waiting for her. Giving each of them a high five, before entering the ring shortly followed by Seth. 

 

The match started out with Seth going one on one against Jimmy, the bout was even between the two of them, until Seth was pushed backwards into Paige, the referee for the match considered it a tag, so she was forced to go into the match, not that she minded. When Jimmy refused to tag Lacey in Paige smiled sweetly before snapping on his right foot and slapping around the face. He like Seth fell backwards into Lacey, coursing what look like a tag to be made. Lacey was insisting that a tag had not being made that she wasn't getting into the match, not that she had a choice when Paige pulled her through the ropes and placed several knees to the midsection, she stalked Lacey for a while, intended to make it last for a while, she had stomped on Lacey while she was resting against the bottom turn buckle and also continuously clotheslined her, she was about to go for her submission when Jimmy got involved in the match, pulling Paige off of Lacey by her raven hair. Seth not standing for it, did a well placed kick to Jimmy's stomach, before Zach and Joey attempted to get involved only to be met with a lunatic throwing himself at them and by a spear from a very annoyed Roman. Amongst all of the havoc that had happened. Paige had managed to hit her finisher of the Paige turner and place Lacey in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock, her submission. It was a matter of seconds before Lacey realised no one was going to save her from the excruciating pain, so she make the ultimate decision to end the pain and the chance of ROH College chances in the tournament. 

 

“Here are you winners WWE High” said ROH Colleges ring announcer, in complete shock that Lacey and Jimmy had lost to someone they both knew and his partner. Roman and Dean got into the ring with Paige and Seth, celebrating their win and advancement into the final round of the tournament, it was just the case of who they would be facing, TNA Academy, or PPW School. Either way the wrestling team of WWE High was now more determined that they were going to win the entire tournament. The rest of the team plus Booker came down and celebrated with the four in the ring. They all had the same target in mind, they were going to win the tournament, and they were going to do it on the grand stage of their own school, in front of both their own school students and that of the rival school. 

 

When on the coach back home, Roman read a message from Star that said she urgently need him to ring her, he look over the message wondering what could possible be wrong, other than the fact that she was going to moan at him again, because he wasn't at the school for her birthday like she wanted him to be. He didn't understand how she had changed from being such a happy girlfriend to one that was completely obsessive of him, she had gone through that change apparently when she transferred to WWE High from TNA Academy. 

 

“Hey Star, you asked me to call” said Roman when she picked up the phone, she answered back to him, almost shouting at him, that she had sent that message nearly an hour before hand and that he should have called her as soon as she sent the message, not making her wait, it was her birthday. “Gee, sorry for celebrating our win at ROH College, next time I will just stand back and watch” replied Roman sarcastically, knowing she was just going to shout at him even more, she didn't understand how their relationship had broken down so quickly and how their love was starting to fade. “What was it that is so urgent?” asked Roman wanting to get it over with, when she told him, he kindly asked if she could repeat what she said so that he could make sure he heard her properly, when she did, he just stopped in shock, Adrian and Emma, looking at him wondering what was going on, since it wasn't very often Roman would suddenly turn into a statue like he had suddenly done. When he said goodbye to her and hung up the phone like he was auto-pilot, he stared ahead of him, until it a fully sunk in what she had told him.

 

“Rome, you alright man?” asked Randy who was sat next to him, he was a little worried as Roman had never done this before, even when AJ totally confused him a week or so before, he look gone out but didn't go onto auto-pilot when the rest of him was statue for all intense purposes. Roman blinked a couple of times, before looking at his friends, still trying to take in the news, he wasn't quiet sure if it was a good or a bad thing what she had just told him, she was a year or so older than him, but it didn't mean she was ready. 

 

“Star is Pregnant” replied Roman, in response to Randy's question, staying motionless the rest of the time.


	9. A Secret Revealed

Roman had been in some sort of trans since finding out that Star was pregnant, why didn't she tell him this morning instead of practically scream it down the phone at him. This was going to change their entire life, maybe Star was ready for this big step, but was he, this could ruin all the plans that he had made with his friends, it could ruin his entire life, he had been planning to tell her something, but wasn't sure he should do it now, if he didn't do it soon she would be convincing him that it was the wrong thing to do. He had driven home, and told his brother, as well as his cousins, Jimmy, Jay and Dwayne, of course Dwayne called him an idiot for getting himself into the situation in the first place, but also told him to follow his heart. Jimmy and Jey congratulated him, but also told him to follow his heart, as they new that he wanted to be a professional wrestler just like the rest of the guys in the family.

 

When he was in his room, he paced around his room before picking up his phone and asking his closest friends to come over, and to bring Summer and Paige with them, as he could do with their advice on how to deal with Star after all they were girls, and he trusted those two the most. He paced around his room for another ten minutes before the four arrived, he did the respect fist touch to Seth and Dean, where as he gently hugged the girls. He hadn't told either of them about the Star situation yet. He looked at their faces debating whether he should tell them, he didn't want him to have to bare his burden.

 

“Star is pregnant” said Roman before he could stop the words from falling out of his mouth, he seen the shocked on the girls faces, and realisation dawn over the faces of Dean and Seth's that is why he asked for Summer and Paige to come along to give him advice on what to do. “Would the four of you say something please?” asked Roman getting a little nervous at the way his friends had suddenly turned to stone, and the haunting looks on their faces, was he in some sort of nightmare? That he couldn't wake up from.

 

“How far gone is she?” asked Summer, remembering something that Roman had said a while ago, that his relationship hadn't been a walk in the park, Roman looked at her in confusion before catching on to what she was thinking, he shook his head, indicating that he didn't know, Summer didn't want to be judgemental but she trusted the word of her close friend of that of a girl that had judged her best friend before even getting know her, saying that Paige was going to steal Roman away from her, without even knowing she was dating Seth, she just assumed that was what Paige was going to do. Roman go his phone out and calling Star although he knew it was going to get ugly if she started scream and shouting while both Paige and Summer were there.

 

“Hey Star” said Roman, putting the phone on loud speaker, and signalling for his four friends to stay quiet, Star had screamed down the phone at him, asking what he wanted as she hadn't text to ask him to call her, Seth and Dean's facial expressions said it all on that. Dean was also resisting the urge to say something. “I just wanted to know how far along you are with the pregnancy?” replied Roman some how remaining calm despite being insulted, and shouted out by the girl that is supposed to love him. She calm replied with her answer of two months which raised alarm bells for Roman, who kept his mouth shut. Star then ranted on about Summer and Paige unaware that both of them were in the room with Roman at the time, saying Paige was a freak and Summer was just a blond bimbo, she also said that both Seth and Dean could do a lot better than them. Roman just got fed up and let his friend go.

 

“Star you think that Dean and myself can do better than Summer and Paige but that's your opinion, and one that is quiet frankly better kept to yourself” said Seth revealing himself to be there and that he disagreed with what she had said, Paige was one of the best things to happen to him, she helped mend his broken heart, he was unwilling to believe he had fallen in love again, until he pushed her away and she temporarily left the group, then he regretted it, and accepted his feeling for her. Now look at them, happily dating with Seth currently trying to calm her down, for she snapped.

 

“I believe Roman when he said that you were a nice girl, even why you made it clear you were envious of Summer, and afraid of Paige, I believed him when he said that was just nervous, but after hearing you say that about my girlfriend and a close friend, and how your screaming and shouting at Roman, I just think that you are a self centred bitch” said Dean, saying what had come to mind, he was never one to care about the consequences, she had been acting like the popular girls lately, and trying to isolate Roman from everyone in the group.

 

“Sorry Star, I have put up with it since you transferred, thinking that it was my fault that you were like it, and I let it happen, but hearing you like that, and bad mouthing my friends, it just made me realise, what you are really like, I thought you were the girl of my dreams, the one I could be with and settle down with, but you just want a puppet to control, and that wont be me. So it's over between us” said Roman before hanging up the phone, he smiled at his friends, still not believing neither Paige or Summer hadn't screamed anything at her for what she called them. “Sorry about that, and is it odd to feel relieved rather that upset?” said Roman, looking at both Seth and Dean, he didn't understand why he was feeling relieved, he knew his love for her had faded a long time ago, as he had asked his junior school friend Galina to be his prom date, instead of his own girlfriend. Had his love for Star really faded when she transferred to WWE High?

 

“You should be the one apologising Pumpkin, it should be your now ex-girlfriend” replied Paige to his apology, she knew Roman had been getting angry over something, but didn't know what, then hearing what Star was like first hand, he could understand why she was angry, Star had constantly insulted her, he was actually surprised she hadn't snapped, or Summer for that matter, he really was lucky, they had put up with some much over these last weeks.

 

“It's not odd to feel relieved if your love for her faded” added Summer, feeling like something was wrong, the look on Roman's face when Star said she was two months along. Was there something that was wrong with what she said, she also knew Roman wouldn't have just said it over when he knew she was pregnant, he wasn't the kind of man, to suddenly up and leave when something happened that he couldn't handle. “What's wrong Roman, the look on your face when she said she was two months along, it wasn't that of a happy father to be, it was one of realisation” added Summer, she smiled at him, sitting next to him taking hold of his hand, he had supported her and Dean when they broke up, he never had a go at her for breaking his best friends heart, instead he listened to her, and encouraged her to speak to him, it was time for her to return the favour and be there for him when he needed her.

 

“Her child, isn't mine. We haven't been together in almost four months” said Roman with tears starting to appear in his eyes, Roman looked at Seth, just wondering if this was what he went through, when he found out that Lacey had been cheating on him for six months with his junior school friend Jimmy Jacobs, Seth just nodded his head at Roman's silent question and let Paige go to sit the other side of Roman. “I'm the luckiest guy you know, without Star I'm lost but I have you guys to help me through this and to help me find my way again” said Roman as the tears started to fall from his eyes, he didn't understand what he had done to Star to make her do this to him, she had fallen pregnant by another man, someone he had probably never met, and she was told him the child was his, how could she be so cruel? Was this what she was really like? Roman accepted the hugs from both of the girls, and accepted the idea of the four staying with him for the night. He only hoped he could find someone to help fix is heart, they way Paige had fix Seth's.

 

The next day Roman had woken up bright and early to thirty seven missed calls from Star and seventeen text messages most from Star but one from Galina. He smiled at the message from her, before looking at the floor to see Summer using Dean as a giant teddy bear, and Paige wrapped up in Seth's arms, snuggling closer at the slight morning breeze when he opened the window. He smiled at them, but two questions were still on his mind. Who was the father of Star's child? And why did she tell him it was his, knowing it was impossible?

 

When his friends finally woke up, Roman's mother had already laid breakfast out on the floor for them, and she had also phoned, Paige and Summer's parents the night before to let them know the girls were safe, Seth and Dean's parents already knew that if they weren't home then they would either be at each others houses or at Roman's, but she still phoned and let them know. Paige's mum at come around before she headed to work and dropped off some clear clothes, toiletries and the house key, she also said thank you to Roman's mother, before leaving. So Roman's mother had placed the bag her mother brought on the chair in Roman's room with a little note, to them know. Paige spotting the bag went over and smiled as she read the note.

 

“My mum dropped some clothes of the morning, after your mum phoned her to let her know where I was” said Paige as Roman came out of the bathroom, Roman smiled, at how her normally neat raven hair was a mess of puffy tangles, covering the left side of her face, and also how daft she looked wearing a pair of his shorts with Seth's A Day To Remember t-shirt. “What's so funny?” asked Paige noticing a smirk appear on his face and hearing Seth snigger behind, she looked between the two wondering what was so funny.

 

“Sorry I just never imagined you with morning hair” said Roman loosing the battle to hold back his laughter, Paige playfully punched him in the arm, and jumped on Seth for laughing at her, but unfortunately for her, he had expected it and braced himself, so he stayed standing, when he caught he smiled at her innocently, actually loving how she wasn't offended like most other girls would have been, their was one of his favourite things about Paige, she could accept that she wasn't going to look good all of the time, and she was there for her friends when they need her. Not long after Roman had controlled his laughter, he looked at Summer and burst in to laughter again, at seeing her normally well styled blond locks in a mess of tangles that resembled an afro, Summer smiled knowing it was her hair he was laughing at and she like Paige was in a pair of his shorts with Dean's t-shirt from the day before on. Once they had had breakfast, Paige looked through her bag, noticing her mother had packed extra clothes in lighter colours, smiling she also noticed they were knew and the latest fashion.

 

“Neither of my parents have dropped any clothes off for me” said Summer, she should have expected this, her parents didn't really care much for her, they had had her when they were teens, their young and stupid years as they put it, their favourite child was Winter her younger sister, who was mid way through high school, she had been sent to McKinley High, and got everything she wanted. She actually felt a little angry that they never gave her a second thought, they had been like this with her since she said she had wanted to become a professional wrestler, her aunt and uncle had sent her to WWE High, and approved of her dating Dean, although the were disapproval when they first met him, but soon agreed when they seen him protect her against her parents, and his. Her aunt Amber was more of a mother than her own, all sending her gifts, and money, taking her places and doing the girly bounding time about things.

 

“Don't worry Summer my mum, brought you some when you dropped mine off” replied Paige, holding up a white fitted top with Summer Session written on it, there was also some bright blue skinny jeans and a pair of white sandles as well as a leather jacket. She handed them over to Summer with a smile, it was sweet of her mother to do that, and kind too, but that was her mother, she may look tough, but she is actually one of the sweetest people you can come across, well at least out side of the ring, inside she is tough but that was how she was. She would encourage Paige when ever she need it and was there for her to talk to, she knew Paige didn't want to leave but had encourage her to because she didn't want her family to be torn apart. Paige was actually thankful for her mother, as it was that encouragement that she had decided to come, and through that she had found a better life.

 

“Wow, your mum is so thoughtful” said Dean, she hadn't actually met Saraya Knight but had heard of her, she was the wrestler that made the Women's wrestling division known, and helped people to understand that women could be professional wrestlers as well as men, you just had to give them a chance. Paige smiled at him as she and Summer went into bathroom to change. Seth smiled at the pair of them, thinking he was one of the luckiest people in the world, the girl he had literally fallen head over heels for, when he first met her and the one refused to believe in was in love with, the one he drove away was the one he was dating and couldn't be happier with, she was literally everything to him.

 

About 45 minutes later the group of five were on their way to school, walking of course. Roman was starting to dread it as the gates drew closer with every passing minute, he knew Star wouldn't accept that they were over. Once they got through the school gates, something didn't quite feel right in the atmosphere, like something was wrong. As they headed to where they meet up every school morning, they met with their friends who all welcomed them, also having the feeling like something was wrong. They were all glad that they had a week and a half off before the finals of wrestling tournament, they were only ones to have been confirmed as part of it, today was the day where they find out their opponents, it was either TNA Academy PTW Enterprise School.

 

“Hey look there is Roman they guy that dumped his pregnant girlfriend” came the sudden voice of Nikki Bella, when the group looked around at her and the rest of the popular girls they were shocked to see that Star had joined their ranks, she was whispering something to them, making her laugh, and giving Roman, Seth and Dean an evil kind of smile look. She turned back to her friends, determined that she was going to get him back, even if she had to break apart the little group he was part of.

 

“Ignore them, the lass is just being childish, we got your text so we are prepared for anything” said Sheamus, letting Roman know that they were all in this together, the never abandoned Seth when he pushed Seth away, or leave Dean and Summer behind when they broke up, the stuck together as one, helping them through the tough times. They weren't one of the strongest groups in the school for nothing, they helped each other, and made each other proud to be part of the group, yeah they may have different styles, come from different places around the world, have different tastes in music, but they were friends because they were different, they weren't going to settle being stereotyped, so they created their own group where being different makes they strong and one of the most desired groups.

 

By the end of the day, Star had started spending rumours that Roman was cheating on her with Sasha Banks, and that Paige and Summer had started a fight with her outside of the school the day before, she also said that they had called her all these evil names that she didn't want to repeat and that Dean had called her a self-centred bitch, with Seth calling her a back stabbing liar. But still the group of outcasts stood together. They weren't going to let one girl destroy their friendship or group. Roman was starting to regret introducing her to his friends, as it seemed to him that the colours she was showing right now were he true ones, he was starting to regret dating her. She was a bully who did care about anything unless it was about her, her had blown his friends off for her in the past and they had forgiven him, only now did he see she was trying to isolate him from everything he knew in his school life.


	10. Actions Have Consequences

Today was the day. The small Photography group had been flapping about for the last week or so trying to organise everything for this day. They had made sure the wrestling teams were there, threatened those who were planning to skive not to under pain of a submission move, likely to be on of the wrestling team to be doing it. They had also found the perfect spot in the school ground, and arranged for a professional to come and take the pictures. There would be group photo's, singles, couples, small groups and tutor photos, not to mention the photo with the all in it, that should be interesting trying to keep the Popular and Jocks away from the Misfits.

 

The group of misfits were in their normal place, when Star came up to them, demanding that she talk to Roman about him being the father to her unborn child, she was still convinced it was him, although she knew it was impossible, she also wanted to talk to him about the senior prom, wanting him to be her date, unaware that he was going with someone else.

 

“Roman can I talk you please” said Star, in a way that said I'm better than all of you, Paige and Summer looked at each other, as did Layla, Emma and AJ, all thinking the same thing, but keeping their mouths shut out of respect for their friend. Roman nodded but refused to move, if she was going to say anything to him, then she could say it in front of his friends to, there was no secrets with in the misfits except the one that Adrian was hiding. “In private” demanded Star attempting to walk away but turned back when she realised he wasn't following her. “Fine first of all you are my date for prom and second when are you going to step up and be a father to your child?” added Star unaware she wasn't going to get either.

 

“First of all, I already have a date for the prom, and second I would be a father is that child was mine” answered Roman, seeing the shock appear on her tanned features, she stormed of, but not before putting her middle finger up at him. Roman just wondered who she had cheated on him with, who ever it was better have been worth it, as she would be stuck with him for the rest of her life, unless she denies him access to the child that is, something that Star would no doubt do. Roman turned to his friends and smiled, he admired how Emma was sat in Sami's lap, how Paige and Summer were winding up Seth and Dean, even how AJ would snuggle a little closer to Punk when the cold breeze past by her, and how Layla was wrapped up in Justin's arms all smiling away happily, that is when Roman noticed something, he politely asked if they could speak in private to which Adrian happily complied.

 

“What's up?” asked Adrian, he seemed some what nervous about something, almost as if the secret in which he hid was about to be discovered, he smiled nervously up at Roman who was a good few inches taller than him. Roman looked at him with suspicion, but smiled none the less. In the end Adrian ended up figiting looking down at his feet waiting for Roman to say whatever he was going to say.

 

“Could you keep an eye on Star for me, you in case she tries anything with the girls” asked Roman, Adrian sighed in relief, but agreed none the less. His secret was safe for now, but how long for was unknown, the guys would murder him for sure if they found out the truth, hell Roman would, he wasn't the type that you messed around with and got away lightly, none of the guys were, or the girls for that matter.

 

An hour or so later and the misfits were getting their pictures taken for the year book, there were on the tree stump near the lake that ran down the side of the school. You had Adrian, Sheamus, Randy, Adam, Dolph and Roman, kneeling at the base of the tree. Then on sitting on the trunk was Punk, AJ, Sami, Emma, Justin and Layla, and finally standing on the trunk behind them was Seth, Paige, Summer and Dean, with Dean and Seth having an arm wrapped around the girls, all smiling for the camera. That was their group photo, the boys took one after that with Roman in the middle with the other surrounding him. Then the girls one with just the five girls, Emma, and Layla standing on the trunk, then in front of them was AJ, Summer and Paige. Then there was the separate couples on, AJ and Punk sat next to each other, holding hands, then there was Emma and Sami making funny faces, Layla and Justin, with Justin looking like he was proposing, Paige and Seth, with Seth giving Paige a piggy back, both smiling away happily and finally there was Summer and Dean, Summer being held bridal by Dean, both smiling, Summer's arms were spread out.

 

Since there wasn't any normal periods today only tutorial, all the group could do was wait for the last photo's of the day, which was tutor groups and of course the year photo. The group were walking down the corridor, when Nikki and Star along with the rest of the Popular girls and Jocks, stopping them from going any further down the corridor. Justin, Sami, Punk, Dean and Seth went into protection mode over the girls, Star walk past them with Nikki, Stephanie, Rosa and Maryse, standing in front of each of the girls, they all nodded at each other before doing what they had planned. Star sprayed Paige with fake tan, Nikki had spray hair paint, which she sprayed on Summer's blond locks, Maryse attempted to give Layla a make over, putting lipstick all over her face, Rosa slapped Emma before pouring blue powder over, and Stephanie took it a step to far when she threw a bucket of pink paint over AJ. All five girls laughed as they walk back to the Jocks.

 

“What the hell was that for?” shouted Randy about to blow a casket, especially if he didn't get an answer, Dolph, Adam, Sheamus and Adrian back him up, while Seth, Dean, Justin, Punk and Sami sorted the girls out. When the girls continued to laugh at what they thought they had achieved, Randy lost his temper completely and picked up a chair in the corridor and whacked it full force of the nearest wall, finally getting the attention of the Jocks and the laughing girls. “Now I will asks this for the last fucking time, what the fuck was that for” said Randy almost screaming at them, and about a second or two from blowing. That's when Roman appeared finally fed up.

 

“You better hope those girls are okay, because if they are not, I will make your boys lives a living hell for the rest of the school year” said Roman, before pulling the four boys away, not wanting to fight, although he was sure Randy was ready for it as was Sheamus. The Jocks had gone to far this time by letting the girls do what they did. If someone didn't teach them a lesson soon, then Roman and the guys would, and it wouldn't be a pretty one. They group had gotten back to the stands, Sami attempted to get as much of the blue powder he could off Emma, using the sleeve of his old hoodie, Justin was using one of the make up wipes Summer gave him to clear the lipstick from Layla's face, where as Dean was attempting to bush out the hair paint from Summer's now red blotchy hair. Punk was attempting to get the pink paint that Stephanie had thrown over AJ away from her eyes so it could leak into them, where as Paige had told Seth that she was fine, that she wasn't as harmed as much as the others. Honestly Star was lucky she was pregnant, if she wasn't then hell would be coming her way. That's when Jokers joined them, Tamina, Konnor, Viktor, Matt, Jeff, Wade and Drew, they were the closest group to the misfits, and Drew as normal was down with the gossip.

 

“Hey the girls alright we heard what happened” asked Drew, looking at the five of them, knowing full well what the guys in his group would have done if that happened to their only girl. Tamina, boy would there be hell to pay, Tamina would be no doubt the one handing it out, she was tough where she was annoyed. When he got his reply he thought now would be a brilliant time to tell Roman what he heard. “Hey Rome, Star told Eva something, about a day ago, something that I think you might be interested in hearing” said Drew, he thought that Roman had a right to know the truth about what his now ex-girlfriend was up to considering she was hanging around with the Popular girls and terrorising the five misfit girls, or at least trying. When she got the signal to continue, she took a deep breath and continued. “Star isn't pregnant, she made it all up, because she thought she was loosing you” added Drew, he got a nod of response, but was generally surprised by the sudden response from one certain girl.

 

“That bitch” said Paige, coursing everyone to look around at her, Paige wasn't one to hold back when annoyed, and that pretty much put the cherry on top of the cake, all hell was about to break loose, literally. “Sorry, she has tried to break this group apart, called AJ, Summer and myself every name under the sun, targeted us all and now we find out she played with your heart and emotions like it was all just a pathetic game” added Paige, she could be very unforgiving at times and right now was one of those times, there was no way neither Star or The Popular ones were getting away with such a sick and twisted joke.

 

“I agree with Paige, I mean she has to pretty twisted in the head to do that to someone as nice as Roman, who would laid down his life in heart beat to protect on of you girls” said the normally quiet Viktor, it wasn't very often he spoke but when he did, he made a good point like now, he knew Roman would have laid his life down for Star and he honestly agreed with what Paige said. When he went to look at her again he noticed she was no longer standing where she was before. “Seth where has Paige gone” asked Viktor, Seth looked around immediately, when she was no longer stood behind him, he looked on the floor, see her pale form lying on the stands.

 

“Paige” said Seth, worry lacing his voice, he picked her up bridal style when she didn't respond, and took her to the schools medical, he explain that she suddenly collapsed, he was soon told that what ever she was sprayed with had coursed an allergic reaction. The Photography group cancelled the rest of the year book photo's, and Mr McMahon called the five girls in question, in to his office. He couldn't let them get away with it any longer not after their recent one, and the seriousness of it, it was time that he took action. It was time he put his foot down on what his daughter and her friends were doing, no more getting away with unpunished. Vince had sent the five girls home, allowing the boys to go with them, Dean walked Summer home, as did Sami with Emma, and Justin with Layla. Seth was content on carrying Paige bridal style back to her home, he had every intention of staying at her side until she woke up. Where as Punk guided the temporally blind AJ back to his aunts house, where he would get her cleared up and spend the rest of the day with her.

 

Back at the school, Stephanie, Rosa, Maryse, Nikki and Star were sat outside of the headmasters office, looking at his assistant, Mrs Guerrero, she looked at them in discuss that they could do such a thing, news had spread on what the five girls had done, and also that Star was not pregnant like she had told the entire school. Mrs Guerrero, looked at Star wondering how she could be so cruel and play with the emotions of someone like it was all part of her sick game. She looked away after a few seconds continuing with her work, which at this moment was sending emails to the parents of Rosa, Star, Maryse and Nikki, informing them that their daughters were currently waiting to see the head master over an incident that took place, and that it is likely the headmaster will take disciplinary actions against the students. Something she thought all five girls were well in need of especially Stephanie and Star, Stephanie walked around like she owned the place, thinking she was immune to all the rules, where as Star thought that playing with peoples emotions was a game. One she had sent the emails, she did her next task and informed the girls.

 

“Rosa, Star, Nikki, Maryse, I have sent an email to each of your parents explaining that you are waiting to see the headmaster, over an incident that you took part in, and also explained the disciplinary actions that are likely to be taken, as well as the punishment you are likely to receive. Rosa your father is on his way, as is Star's mother, Maryse your uncle is on his way and Nikki your mother will be along as soon as she has finished work” said Mrs Guerrero, giving all five girls stern looks.

 

Not long after Rosa's father arrived, looking very disappointed his daughter, as he walked with her into Vince's office, he looked even more angry when he was informed of what she had done, how she had slapped another student and covered in blue powder her and the remaining four had stolen from the art supplies. By the end of the conversation, he had learnt just how disrespectful his daughter had become and agreed to the terms of her punishment. Maryse was in next with her uncle who could not believe that his favourite niece could have done such a thing, although it appeared as if there was a hint of pride in his eyes, he disagreed with her punishment, believing that she should only be secluded for a week and in detention for the next month, he argued it was unfair to not let her go to the prom. Of course he left in a bad mood that his argument was in vain, once Vince had made his mind up that is it no changing his mind.

 

Nikki, Star and Stephanie were left waiting, at this moment in time Angelina Skye and Samantha Bella were both in the office, talking with Vince. They were told about the disciplinary actions and also what the punishment that children would be suffering. Samantha Bella accepted it as she was aware of what her oldest twin daughter was like, once she had signed the forms, she left the office thanking Vince. “Thank you Mr McMahon, for bringing this to my attention and I hope the five girls that Nikki has had a hand in bullying can move forward” said Samantha Bella, before leaving the office, signalling for her daughter to follow, as she left, she was absolutely discussed with what she had done, especially since she thought she had taught her daughter to have respect.

 

“Wipe that smile off of your face Nicole” suddenly said Samantha once they were back in the car, she could not believe how irresponsible her daughter had been, when she sprayed, this Summer Rae girl with hair paint, with out thinking of what could happen. “How could you be so stupid to do something like that without thinking of the consequences?” asked Samantha as she looked at her daughter. “Mr McMahon has excluded you for the rest of the week, and you are banned from the prom” added Samantha, informing Nikki of the punishment that she had agreed upon with Mr McMahon. “You are also grounded until you have proven you can be trusted, that means no hanger out after school, you come straight home from school, and no seeing John either, do I make myself clear Nicole” again added Samantha as she started the care for the fifteen minute drive back to their home.

 

Star on the other hand was left waiting outside while her mother, seemed to be arguing with Vince, over the punishment that her daughter would receive, she didn't seem to accept what her daughter had done was wrong, or that her angel had done anything wrong at all. Angelina was a single mother raising four children, Star was her second daughter and the third child, in her eyes, her children could do no wrong. “No Mr McMahon, my daughter would not do that, she would not bully other students in the school and she most definitely would never fake a pregnancy to keep a boy, who I'm guessing is Roman Reigns” said Angelina, on the edge of her patients. “My Star is well behaved, intelligent and respectful young lady, and you have no proof she has done what you are accusing her of” added Angelina, she didn't want to believe her little angel would do something like she was being accused off.

 

“Actually Miz Skye we do, we have CCTV footage of what she did in the corridor earlier on today, she also told everyone in the school that she was pregnant by Mr Reigns, as well as a voice recording from one of the photography member of her telling them that she had faked her pregnancy to keep Roman at her side, out of fear of loosing him, to one of the other girls of the school, she believe he was going to leave her for Paige Knight” said Vince informing her of the proof that they had against her daughter. Miz Skye finally relented at what her daughter had done, and asked what the punishment was going to be for her daughter, she was expecting her to be excluded for a couple of weeks and banned from prom.

 

“Since what Star has done, coursed harm to another student in a life threatening way, and she also planned things to do to five other female students, as well as the fake pregnancy, she has broken almost every school rule, so I have called a school teacher meeting and they will decide her fate, I must warn you whatever they decide will stick” replied Vince, he never thought he would have to do a school teacher meeting to deal with the actions of a student, but on this occasion he didn't see any other option he had to do it, he calm asked Miz Skye to wait outside with her daughter while he dealt with his own. Stephanie came in and sat in front of her father, giving him the innocent princess look that she would normally give him when in trouble, hoping it would work.

 

“I have spoke to your mother, and we have both agreed that you will be excluded for three weeks, and you are not going to the prom, instead you will be helping Shane out, and will be in break time and after school detention until I think you have learnt your lesson, you will also be kept away from Hunter until such time, now get out of my sight” said Vince making it clear he was discussed with her actions and that she wasn't going to get away with it, by acting all innocent like she would normally do. This time her actions had caught up with her and cost her going to the senior prom. Stephanie shouted that she hated her father and ran out of the office, only to come face to face with her mother Linda and bother Shane. They took her home, where she locked herself in her room, refusing to come out until her punishment was reversed.

 

Star on the other hand stood in front of the school teachers waiting to hear her punishment, she thought that she would get away with it, until she heard that she would have to write an apology note to all five girls she had bullied, as well as to Roman, and she would have to personally apologise to the Knight family for her part in what happened to their daughter. But the worse was to come, for her actions, Star Skye was not only banned from the Senior prom, she would be expelled for her actions.


	11. A Roll In The Park

Following the incident that had happened in the school corridor the day before, Seth had stayed true to his silent promise, he had stayed at Paige's side until she awoke, his familiar smile appeared when her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her beautiful dark chocolate eyes. He offered her the cold glass of water that her mother had brought up, then returned to her side. At her request he stayed the night, just nipping home to get some clean clothes for the next day, and some night ware.

 

The next day when the misfits were at school, they were all sat in the normal area in their home room, noticing the five girls were missing. Nikki, Stephanie, Rosa, Maryse and Star. Hunter, John Heath, and Miz were there just not the girls, which was unusual as they would have normally been. Not long after Michael Cole entered the room, looking around his class also noticing the girls missing, and just understanding the email he had received earlier on in the morning.

 

“Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendez, Maryse Ouellet and Stephanie McMahon, have been excluded for the rest of the week and will be in after school and break time detention until the headmaster says otherwise, they have also been banned from Senior Prom. Star Skye on the other hand has been expelled from the school for her actions over the past couple of weeks” said Michael Cole informing what remained of his tutor group. He was actually surprised at the punishment they had received was this from everything they had done over their time at the school? Only time will tell. After that the class carried on chatting amongst themselves, when Seth decided this was the best time to put his plan into action, he was going to the prom and was going to take his Mysterious Raven Haired Lady with him as his date.

 

“Hey can I get everyone’s attention please?” shouted Seth, standing on one of the tables in the middle of the home room, he looked around noticing he had drawn the attention of the tutor too, smiling at the fact, he might as well as take full advantage of it. “As you all know senior prom is coming up, and I don't have a date yet” added Seth, getting the fact out before he carried on, AJ looked at Punk knowing what he was doing, she was finding it hard to believe that the normally quiet Seth was going to make a scene to ask his girlfriend to the prom. “Paige I know your not one to dress up, or for partying, but would you make an exception for this one night, and be my date to the senior prom?” asked Seth jumping off the table and landing on his knee's directly in front of Paige. She smiled not knowing what to do on this one, and decided to ask the one person in the tutor who had one word answers to everything.

 

“Daniel, what do you think Yes or No?” asked Paige, Daniel answered her question almost immediately, doing the silent chants for one word, Yes. Paige smiled and then looked at the two toned teenage boy that was still knelt in front of her, she smiled innocently, before answering his question. “Well since your made a scene in our normally boring home room, then I definitely have to say yes” replied Paige answering his question and watching as a smile appeared on his face, the one that she loved to see. He got up and picking her up to, hugging her tightly while swinging her around in circles. Everyone in the room cheered for the pair, even the Jocks who were normally frowning were smiling and cheering.

 

Most of school was boring that day, mostly because they didn't have the finals of the tournament until next week, and that was going to be against the reigning champions, TNA Academy. Wrestling practice was cancuiled for the today, so they could get the main hall ready for the tournament since it was being held at their school. And most of the periods were free. All five girls of the misfits had dates to go to the prom with, and Layla along with Summer were planning on what they were going to wear, Emma was getting a little excited since it was only a few months away, were they going to be celebrating still if they won the tournament, they also had to worry about doing the exams, since it was their senior year, the exams were important, especially if they wanted to go to College or University. It also meant a lot in getting to the companies they wanted to work in, like in the case of the misfits they wanted to work in WWE and become well known wrestlers, proving that they could make a differences, no matter how long it took.

 

“What are we going to do when we graduate from here” asked Adrian, still hiding the secret he had been holding for the last couple of months, he didn't know what to do about it, he couldn't tell anyone else as all of his friends were part of the misfits and he didn't trust anyone else to what he had to say or what he was feeling. He looked at each member of the group wondering how he had come to have such close friends, he didn't want to leave them, but knew one day they would have to go their separate ways.

 

“Find a place to work, stay in contact with each other, go to uni or college if we want to” replied Paige, she loved each of her friends, but especially Seth, who was a complete jerk about his feelings for her, but they had both made the promise that they would keep trying, even if they weren't perfect they were there for each other. Seth came up behind her on the stands, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek, she smiled not being hold back her comment. “You could use some beard conditioner” added Paige. Seth responded by rubbing up again her pale features, making her laugh, and the rest of the group.

 

“You know if I didn't know any better then I would say you two have been dating for years not months” suddenly said Summer being truthful, to look at the pair you really would think that they had been together for three maybe for years, instead of six months, they had spent Christmas together, and celebrated Anti-Valentines day, since they were both against the normal Valentines day. Dean did the same as Seth did with Paige, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek, Summer smiled in return, friends were everything to her, including the ones she met when crying about her argument with Fandango, speaking of which she hadn't seen him since the boys had a little fun with him.

 

“I have to ask this but who are the rest of you taking to the prom” asked Layla, she was always curious about who the boys were taking, she knew Seth was going with Paige considering he made a scene in the classroom just to ask her, Summer and Dean were going together, as was AJ and Punk they did nearly everything together minus going to the bathroom, Emma was going with Sami, and she was going with Justin, so it was just the case of who Dolph, Randy, Adam, Adrian, Sheamus and Roman were going with, it really was bugger her, but then again it was Layla, she was sure everyone else was just as interested.

 

“Come on Layla you know that I am going with Jo-Jo” said Randy, smiling at his friend, it was pretty obvious who Randy was going with as he hadn't really shut up about since she said yes to going with him. “You also know that Sheamus is going with Kaitlyn, and Dolph is taking Maria, as to who Adrian, Roman and Adam are taking, your guess is as good as mine” added Randy, narrowing it down to just the three that didn't seem to have dates, although she was sure one of the three had asked someone and hadn't told anyone.

 

“Hey, I have a date for the prom” innocently said Roman, smiling at his friends, knowing they were thinking it was Star, they would have a shock when he told them it was someone completely different. “And no it's not Star, I asked my junior school friend Galina” added Roman, watching as the shock grew on their faces, Star had destroyed their relationship when she lied to him, he gave her everything and she literally threw it back at him, in his mind there was no way of repairing their relationship. “I think the question to ask right know is who Adrian and Adam are going with?” added Roman, bursting in to laughter like the rest of his friends when Seth fell of the seat backwards pulling Paige with him, even those two were laughing, that was something good about their smallish group, they could laugh at each other misfortunes, and laugh at themselves too.

 

“Hey, I'm going with Bayley” suddenly said Adrian pipping up after remembering that he had asked a few weeks ago, as he thought that Seth had already asked Paige, not realising just how wrong he was. He smiled as they all looked at him, and the couple got up and tidied themselves up before sitting back on their seats this time next to each other. Adam looked at each of his friends, knowing they were expecting an answer but also knowing he had his mini plan in motion.

 

“Don't you guys worry about me, I have my date and you will see her at the prom” answered Adam before they could even ask, she wasn't from the school, she was someone he had literally bumped into while party one night, and he had stayed in contact with her, he called her a couple of days ago and asked her to be his prom date and girlfriend, she said yes to both, lucky for him, now he had to introduce her to his friends, on the same night as the prom, he had already let the school know her name, as he was sure there would be a vote for prom king and queen.

 

After school that day, Seth and Paige went to the park, playing around on the swings, in was a normal occurrence for the pair of them, as it was them being joined by Summer and Dean. They would stay there for hours just being in each other company, talking and generally being together. It was the place where they were both a peace. At this moment in time they were sat on top on the children's adventure castle looking up at the sky as the sun set, as the different variation of oranges, pinks and reds appeared in the sky, almost as if someone had pained them up there using water colours. They were hand in hand and ignoring the kids shouting at them to get down. They were soon joined by Summer and Dean, who also ignored the kids shouting at them.

 

While they were there, Summer whispered something to Paige, she smiled and nodded, maybe it was time to have a little fun with Dean and Seth. Both girls slid down the roof on to the slide. Once they had their feet firmly planted on the ground, the looked up to the boys, smiling at them, with mischief sparkling in their eyes. Both boys looked at them, wondering what they were up to and also knew it would be something that would both challenge them and something fun for all four.

 

“Catch us if you can boys” shouted both girls in unison, before running off towards the tree, there was a steep hill, to which Summer took off her sandles and began to climb up it behind Paige who was smart enough to wear flat shoes, although she was surprised Paige hadn't took them off, as they were her Doc Martins, those boots meant everything to her. Once they got to the top, Paige went to the left, where as Summer went to the right. By then both boys had began to climb the hill, only turning off separate ways half way up, as both had seen the shadowy figures turn off in different directions, the just didn't know which was which.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Dean had caught one, thinking it was Summer, he was surprised when he got a mouth full over silky raven hair. Knowing that he had caught Paige, he would have guessed at Seth must have found Summer by now as she was easy to find, Paige on the other hand not so easy. Dean turned Paige to face him, she was smiling, happily to herself while looking back at him the moon light making her eyes sparkle a little more.

 

“Righty Paige, I'm gonna return you to your prince, as I'm sure Seth has my princess” said Dean, picking her up and placing her over his shoulder, he did that to Summer often, and didn't have any regrets about doing to Paige, who screamed playfully at the gesture, while laughing just after. Once she was securely over his shoulder, he retraced his footsteps, and found the safest root down, so he didn't hurt her, he was sure Seth would be pissed if anything happened to her. He got half way down the hill before loosing his footing. Both Dean and Paige ended up rolling the rest of the way down the mountain like hill. Seth heard the noise the pair of the made, as did Summer, both waiting for their two friends to finally join them at the bottom. Dean got to the bottom first, he had just gotten up when Paige hit the bottom, once again knocking Dean down, she had actually done him a favour, as he would have fell down if Paige hadn't knocked him down like he was a bowling pin.

 

“Nice of you two to finally join us” said Summer, laughing at how Dean ended up on the floor again, she laughed slightly at Paige's failed attempt to get back up from the grass, to dust herself off, from all the dired mud that was in her hair on on her clothes. Summer helped Dean up, but ended up on the ground with him when he fell back down again, she smiled and hugged him, actually finding it funny he couldn't stand up let alone walk straight, it reminded her of what she was like when he came to the club to stop her flirty with some guy, she had way to much to drink, she couldn't even remember when Dean had got there and taken her outside. It looked like she was doing some sort of dance when she tried walking.

 

“Is everything supposed be spinning like it is?” asked Paige, sitting on the floor. Seth pulled her up while making a mental note to not let her forget this, he supported her weight and pulled Dean up as well, knowing that Summer could support his weight, she just couldn't get him off of the floor. Summer got Dean back to the car, helping him to the passenger seat, refusing to let him drive. Where as Seth ended up carrying Paige back home, her parents had gone out to a work do for the night, and Zach apparently wasn't opening the door, as Paige didn't have the spear key. He took her next door to his home, giving her a pair of his shorts and a random t-shirt for her to wear for the night, watching as she struggled to the bathroom door, using anything she could to stay up right. That was when Seth decided he was never going to roll down that hill, especially since he was seeing the effects of roll down half of it.


	12. Why Me?

The next day Paige woke up, looking around she noticed the walls were a kind of electric teal colour, the furniture was different, they were either pine or beach effect wood, she also noticed again she was wearing a pair of shorts, but these ones not as big as Roman's, she was also in an Asking Alexander t-shirt, when she tried to move, she found she couldn't one she had a banging headache and the other their was something around her midsection keeping her shackled to the bed. When she looked around she noticed the clothes she wore from the night before we neatly folded on top of a set of draws, her boots at the foot of the draws. She also noticed that Seth was in the bed next to her, peaceful sleeping, that's when she put two and two together and realised she was in Seth's room. He soon took a deep breath before snuggling closer to her and opening his eyes, smiling.

 

“Morning” said Seth in a sleepy voice, he released his arm from around her waist, noticing the confused look on her face, he had a feeling she was going to be like this, hell he supposed Dean would be too, it was a good thing it was a Saturday today, although they still had to be at the school to go through everything. “Dean had you over his shoulder and was walking down the hill near the park, he lost his footing, you both rolled half way down the hill. Summer took Dean back to her place, I attempted to get you in your own bed but your brother never answered the door, so I brought you here and lent you a pair of shorts and a t-shirt” added Seth answering any questions she may have by explaining how she ended up there with him for the night. She smiled at him after that, now understanding why she was snuggled with Seth when she woke up a few minutes ago.

 

“Don't we have to be at the school at 10:30 today?” asked Paige looking at the time on the clock on the bedside table, she looked around a Seth who nodded to her question, she smiled at him. “It's 10 now” added Paige, seeing the realisation down across his face when he suddenly jumped up and started rushing around, she laughed but soon joined him in the rushing, as she knew they only had half an hour, fifteen of those would be spent getting ready and the other walking there as quickly as possible and finding out where they are supposed to be. Not long after they had started to rush around they were heading out the door and on their way to the school, lucky Paige had a spare brush in her bag and her ring gear, they really would have been doomed if she hadn't. Once they had gotten to the school, they noticed that signs had been put up directing them to where they were supposed to be, which ironically was their home room.

 

“Wait, where is everyone?” asked Seth, jumping a mile when Dean appeared behind him, looking much like Paige had done when she woke up, Summer handed him a noticed to let them know what was happening and why nobody was there yet. “They changed the time due to Booker T coming late and the hall not being finished” added Seth, mainly to Paige but also the rest of the arriving misfits. Dolph, Randy and Sheamus looked at Dean and then to Paige wondering what happened to them the day before to make then half dazed like they were right now. Adrian, Emma and Sami appeared after making Paige jump, when Sami tickled her sides, he smiled innocently and hugged her none the less.

 

“Okay I give what is up with you two?” suddenly said Randy, he seen the confused looks he got in response since he only said you two. “Dean and Paige, what's up, Paige your never this jumpy or daze and Dean looks like he hasn't got a clue where he is” added Randy explaining what he meant as he watch Paige slowly and wearily make her way to her normal spot, followed by Seth. He smirk a little when she almost fell of the side of the table from sitting to close to the edge. Dean still looked at him confused as to what he was on about, but tried to act like he knew, failing quite epically when he wasn't looking at Randy but Dolph, who pointed to where Randy was waiting expectantly.

 

“Rolled half way down the hill in the park” replied Paige answering his question, he smiled but was wondering how it was the odd pairing of Paige and Dean, instead of Dean and Summer or Paige and Seth. Seth seen the confusion appear on his face, quietly sniggering to himself. “Before you ask, Summer and I playing a game with Dean and Seth, they only seen our shadowy figures go separate ways at the top of the hill, Seth caught Summer, Dean caught me, and attempted to get down the hill safely with me over his shoulder, but lost his footing hence rolling down the hill and being how we are” added Paige explaining how it was Dean and herself that ended up rolling down the hill instead of the normal pairings. Randy just nodded his head and smiled a little, but ended up bursting into laughter when there was a loud crash. He looked around to see that Dean had missed the chair he had attempted to sit on.

 

About fifteen minutes later the small group were joined by Fandango, he looked at Summer and Dean interacting with each other, with jealousy for what they had, and the fact that he wanted Summer back, to be his prom date. He walked over to the group of misfits who looked at him in confusion on why he was there since it was a weekend, thrust only the ones on the wrestling team were supposed to be there. Dean went into protective mode not willing to risk Fandango doing anything to Summer again, not after the last time when she came running to him in tears at what he had done to her, this was the first time any of them had seen him since then.

 

“Summer, would you be my prom date and my girlfriend?” asked Fandango, Summer just looked at him, wondering if he was being serious, the last time they seen each other she gave, Roman, Randy, and Sheamus permission to teach him a lesson their way. “Oh and you will be away from these losers” added Fandango which resulted in Summer, who was paying more attention to Dean at the time to stand up and face him, she smiled at him, making him think she was going with him, then she smacked him in the face, smiling again before returning her attention back to Dean, who was still oblivious to where he was or that he had missed the chair a quarter of an hour before. Fandango didn't move instead stood there in shock determined to get revenge, he grabbed hold of the girl he knew was Summer's female friend, before anyone could stop him, dragging her out of the room, leaving a group of very concerned misfits behind.

 

Fandango had roughly dragged a struggling Layla to the locker rooms, shoving her in with enough force that she felt to the tiled floor, he locked the door and turned on the lights, already coming up with a plan, he was going to get the three new members to admit a secret they had been hiding from the rest. He wanted to tear the misfits apart, and he thought that the three newest members Emma, Adrian and Sami were his ticket to doing just that. Fandango never opened the door, even when Layla fought back against him, and attempted to unlock the door, only to be yanked back in and thrown to the floor.

 

“Keep fighting Layla, your not leaving here until the little group you call friends have been torn apart” said Fandango grabbing her phone off her, and sending a message to Emma, Adrian and Sami. He was putting his plan into motion and was doing the popular girls a favour, they wanted to destroy the misfits since they were created, and that desire was only fuelled when Paige joined the group over joining them. “Now that's put into motion, you wont have a group of friends to go back to when I get these three to admit there secrets” added Fandango. Layla launched herself at him in an attempt to get her phone back of his, she had succeed in catching him by surprise, and by getting her phone. She quickly hid from him. Reading the message he had sent to the three.

 

“Fandango is keeping me in the guest locker room come and get me” was the message that Fandango sent from her phone, she quickly sent a message to them and the rest to let them know, what was happening and what Fandango had planned. “Hey guys, me Lay. Fandango is planning on using Emma, Adrian and Sami to tear us apart, using the secrets the could possibly be keeping to themselves. In the guest locker rooms, please come hiding from him” quickly tapped Layla, she didn't want to loose her friends so the best thing she could do at this moment was warn them of his plan. Was all this because Summer refused to leave Dean and go back to him? If it was he was being pathetic, as always. 

 

Adrian, Sami and Emma had arrived at the locker room door just seconds before the message was sent, she knew it was too late and Fandango could possibly succeed in his plan of tearing them apart. She could hear the voices of her three friends and of Fandango telling them what he wanted in order to get Layla back. Would they be willing to share the hidden secrets to get her back. When he threatened Layla and Emma with bodily harm, one of them finally gave in. Who it was surprised her and what he said. 

 

“Alright” shouted Adrian, not willing to bring harm to any of the five girls, they had been there for him, and accept him as one of their own, treated him like a brother, he wasn't going to betray them by letting this happen. He looked at Fandango in the eyes, knowing what he was about to say was going to have worse consequences but if it would bring Layla back to Justin safely, and protect Summer, Emma, Paige and AJ, then he would risk it. “I am in love with Paige” added Adrian seeing the shocked look appear on Sami and Emma's face, as well as seeing Layla suddenly run past Fandango. The look on Fandango's face said it all, he had got the ammunition he need to do as he had planned. Unless Adrian come clean to the group before Fandango told the school then they were surely doomed. Layla wasn't sure if they would survive this without the group being split again like it was before Paige and Seth started dating. The four of them left the locker room and were half way back to their home room when they were met with their friends. Layla hugged Adrian as thank you and also whispered something to him, he nodded at her in reply. 

 

“I have something to tell you guys” suddenly said Adrian, he understood where Layla was coming from, she was worried about the well being of the group, so he had to tell them his secret before Fandango did and torn them apart. Adrian see them all looking at him, but Layla who looked at him in an encouraging way. She would have preferred this to be kept a secret as much as him but now that Fandango knew they didn't have a choice it had to be said. “I'm in love with Paige” added Adrian, looking right at her, when he said it, truth be told he was envious of what Seth had. They all looked at him in total shock, apart from Seth who was more occupied with making sure Paige hadn't turned into a statue. 

 

“He had to tell Fandango a secret in order to stop him from causing bodily harm to me, Emma, Paige, Summer and AJ. Adrian decided to tell you guys to stop Fandango using it to tear the group apart” said Layla, being supportive, she knew Adrian had revealed his secret to protect her and the rest of the girls and she like Adrian knew that it could tear them apart. She smiled at him, when she looked around at Paige, she noticed that Seth was now in front of her, trying to get her attention. “Paige are you okay sweetie” asked Layla, she had never seen any of her friends do this before, she had to admit it was making her curious. 

 

“Is there something about me that attracts guys to me here?” asked Paige remembering what happened at before the Christmas holidays. How AJ and Emma came up with an idea that would hopeful take her mind off not being with the rest of her family this Christmas. All of her friends looked at her, but especially Seth, he knew what she meant. It made him smile at that memory, that was officially their first kiss. 

 

~Flashback~

Paige walked around the halls with Emma, AJ and Summer, looking kind of sad for the time of year. Summer already knew what was wrong and had tried to cheer her up, Emma and AJ had figured it out, and were in the middle of coming up with idea's to take her mind away from what was making her sad. There was mistletoe spread around the halls of the school, curiosity of legends Mae Young and Fabulous Moolah, they wanted to do something different for a school that taut them over fifty years before. While walking down the corridor, Paige had crashed into Dean, since they were under the mistletoe, he kissed her, oddly Summer understood, laughing slightly at the shocked look on Paige's face. When she looked around at her friends AJ and Emma, she saw the look on their faces a knew straight away they had found their idea of taking Paige's mind of not seeing her family. 

 

The day after Paige had walked through the school's main entrance and was met straight away with a happy Drew McIntyre which was making her curious, she had bonded with him in a way with music tastes and leaving home to start a new school. She smiled at her before pointing up, she looked up to see the mistletoe, she smiled and knew what was coming, he kissed her quickly before walking away, whistling Paige just looked at him confused but carried on to where she was heading.

 

Throughout the cause of the day she was caught under the mistletoe by Randy, Adrian, Wade, Dolph, Roman, Viktor, Konnor as well as most of the senior year. After that Paige went and found Summer knowing that Emma and AJ had something to do with what was happening, as she hadn't seen them all day, she was only ever kissed by the guys when she was with one of her other friends or on her own, she was actually getting annoyed with it and it was giving her a reason to hate mistletoe.

 

“Hey Paige, what's up?” asked Layla, smiling at her, she didn't know was happening but had seen afar few of the male students kiss her, she was wondering what was going on just as much as Paige and Summer, although Summer herself had gotten a fair few, mainly from Dean but that was to expected since they were dating and all, even Layla had gotten a few kissed, Justin was the main one but Dolph had kissed her as had Sami just because she happened to be under the mistletoe. 

 

“I keep getting ambushed under the mistletoe” answered Paige, slumping down next to them, seeing the look on Summer's face she knew that Summer had an incline on what was going on. “What have the planned?” asked Paige, smiling back at Summer when she smiled at the raven hair women first. She wasn't sure if she should tell Paige or not, but considering she seemed to be getting fed up with being kissed by all the hot guys, she might as well tell her.

 

“AJ and Emma were trying to cheer you up, seeing Dean kiss you under the mistletoe yesterday gave them the idea, and there is already pictures of you being kissed under the mistletoe on the school's website Christmas part” replied Summer at bit wearily, after all the raven hair women could be unpredictable when she wanted to be, and she was guessing that this was one of those moment, Summer looked from Paige to Layla, then both women looked at Paige, who smiled back at them with a mischievous look on her pale features.

 

“Well if guys keep ambushing me under the mistletoe then why can't I use it to my advantage” said Paige still with the mischievous look plastered on her pale features, she smiled before leaving them confused, waiting outside of the detention for the students to be released, she made sure to avoid all mistletoe on her way there, she wasn't up to being kissed again, well at least not yet. When they were released, she seen the two toned man that was her boyfriend, he smiled at her as she returned the smile, she pointed up to the flower hanging above him. That was their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. He smiled at her before she said something that confused him for a little time.

 

“Well I have been ambushed under this flower all day, so I decided to use it to my advantage” said Paige, before smiling sweetly and skipping off to their next class, avoiding all the mistletoe that she seen. Seth had asked her on a date that night, a promised to keep her away from all the mistletoe, so she wasn't ambushed again, like she had been all day in her words. 

 

~End of Flashback~

 

“Hey, I know you still remember the last week before Christmas but this isn't the same, I'm pretty sure Adrian is being truthful” said Seth, not the happiest bunny that his friend was in love with his girlfriend, he made a mental note to keep a close eye on Adrian when he was around Paige just in case something happened, but for now he would let it go, he was determined not let Fandango win when it come to tearing them apart.

 

“But why me?” asked Paige, in a voice that was just above a whisper, why was it happening to her, in her old school, the boys would avoid her out of fear she would snap and scream at them, now here at WWE High, she has been kissed by nearly every boy in the senior year minus The Jocks, she also had a boyfriend, and apparently an admire in one of her friends, what had suddenly gone wrong, or was it right?

 

“Because you are different, and not afraid to show it, your style is unique both clothes wise and in ring. Plus you are one of the most know female wrestlers of our year, beating Stephanie and the popular girls. Any single guy in the school would be mad not to like you” said Adrian, backing away a bit when Paige gave him the look that said it was a rhetorical question, it could also send shivers down ones spine, he smiled at her none the less. Seth hugged her whispering something in her ear to which she nodded to it. 

 

“I love you” said Seth and Dean at the same time to Paige and Summer, who both looked at each other with the sudden urge to laugh at what just happened. By now both girls had smiles on their faces, and a gleam in their eyes. That was the first time Seth had said that to Paige, it make her have those bats in her stomach again like she did when she first met him. Either way, both girls continued to smiled and replied in unison the four words that went back with what they said. I love you too.


	13. The War Begins One Last Time

A couple of days later, and everything had been sorted ready for the final rounds of the tournament. TNA Academy students had arrived yesterday, and were spending the week getting used to the school before the tournament on Saturday. Most of the students from TNA Academy were surprise at all the advanced working spaces and technology the school had to theirs, how much grander it was and bigger for that matter. They were given their own home room and stayed in the near by college's student dorm room block, especially paid for by WWE High. Since it was a Tuesday, the senior year had free periods for most of the day and the three that were suspended by Mr McMahon were back, surprisingly happy and even apologised for what they had done, although the misfit girls accepted the apology they had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

 

Paige had been avoiding Adrian since he told the group he was in love with her, refusing to be the centre of a love triangle she did want to be part of. He had text her in hopes she would reply back, but it seemed a little awkward between them, as it did when it was just the two of them in the room, at this point Adrian didn't know what to do other than think. Had he ruined a perfectly good friendship by telling a secret that was better of burred? At this point he was thinking yes, all of this was because of Fandango, who was still stalking Summer, even when she did take a leaf out of Paige's book and punch him in the face. Things were breaking down in the misfits and the jocks and popular girls were beginning to see it, could this really be the end of the misfits? At this moment in time they were in their normal place before they headed to the gym to practice their entrances for the tournament that was coming up this week, Bayley had joined the group after having a huge argument with Charlotte who had joined the popular girls and turned on her just because she didn't fit in with her new friends.

 

“Can you believe we only have a few months left?” asked Bayley she actually loved be part of the group, she didn't have to hide who she was, and she liked to spend time with the girls and with her prom date Adrian. He had asked her to join them after she came to him about the argument, the rest had agreed since they liked her and didn't agree with what happened, she was a nice girl. “You guys have the tournament, then we have our GCSE's to take, then senior prom, and finally graduation, it all gone so quick” added Bayley listing the things that they had coming in the last few months of being students at WWE High, they were going to miss it that was something they could all agree on. Adam looked around the group, smiling to himself when he seen how the couples were with each other, Justin and Layla were challenging each other to things, the one that won tick tack toe got to challenge the other, Emma and Sami were smiling away at everyone around them, almost as if they were planning to do something, Dean had his head resting on Summer's shoulder as she was sat in his lap, he had finally regain all he had lost from the roll down the hill. Paige and Seth were in the middle of a thumb war, those two were best friends and dating, he agreed with what Summer said once, if you didn't know the two then you would think they had been dating years but in reality they had only been together for months. Bayley and Adrian there was awkwardness between them, she was sat next to him and would smile at him ever so often, where as it appeared Adrian forgot she was there most of the time.

 

When the bell went signalling the end of the break, the group split up Paige, AJ, Summer, Emma, Seth, Roman, Dean, Punk, Randy, Sheamus and Adrian went to the locker rooms to get changed ready for the entrance practice, where as Sami, Adam, Dolph, Justin, Layla and Bayley headed to the library to do some studying for their exams which Bayley had quite rightly pointed out where coming up, this should be interesting most of the school would be more interested with the tournament than with studying, especially since they were sharing a school with the TNA Academy lot too. Their team was made up Velvet Skye, Mickie James, Angelina Love, Brooke Tessmacher, Taryn Tarrell, Magnus, Christopher Daniels, Kazarian, AJ Styles, Bobby Roode, Chris Sabin, Austin Aries, Petey Williams and Eric Young, they were personally escorted there by their headmistress Dixie Carter and her nephew Ethan Carter III. She walks around the school corridors like she assessing what her own school is competing again.

 

Once all members of the wrestling team were changed, they headed to the gym where they were told to meet, as today they were going to be face to face with their opponents for the first time, instead of seeing them around the school, that part was mainly for TNA Academy students since they had no clue who they would be facing in a couple days time. Once they got to the gym, Booker lead them over to where they would be entering from, the new gym that was built the year before, it was the size of a mini arena, with changing rooms, showers, make up area, canteen, the ring set up in the middle of the main area with a stage where they would enter and seating for the audience, with tiered seating so more than the ground floor could fit in. It was amazing to look at, you would think it belonged to a local football ground. Booker explained that they would be entering to their music, so they could test that at the same time as meeting the enemy team.

 

TNA Academy wrestling team were talking amongst themselves, while Shane and Ethan were on the verge of a full blown argument, where as Vince and Dixie were talking about the differences of the schools, how they were so different yet taught the same things. That when some music blasted through the arena, it made all of them stop what they were doing, Vince and Shane smiled knowing it was one of their students but not knowing who, until they appeared at the top of the stage. I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me. Was the first of twelve that was to come. On the top of the stage stood Randy Orton in his ring gear, he slowly made his way down to the ring, waiting on the outside like he was waiting for his tag team partners in a match. 

 

Not long after a rap type song started Your time is up, my time is now, you can't see my time is now. John Cena appeared not long after, making his way down to Randy, yet neither of them moved. TNA's wrestling team figured this is them introducing themselves. The music changed to Flight of the Valkyries after that, appear at the top of stage all energetic, doing his Yes! Chant with the movement was Daniel Bryan, he did the same as John and Randy, listening to the next music start or waiting for it. The three at the bottom of the ramp realised there was a technical glitch as it Shane and Vince. 

 

“Sorry folks, having a little technical glitch, will be up and running in a few seconds” said Booker through the speakers, since he was the one operating the entrance themes, he knew which belonged to who, and was currently training some of the Radio students to operate it, so the ones who volunteered could operate it on the night, he had faith it would go perfectly, then music suddenly blasted through the mini arena. It had an Irish man singing It's a shame for they, lost their head, a careless man who could wind up dead. You wear your sin like it's some kind of prince, too many lies, to many lies. As the music played, Sheamus appeared on the entrance wrap shouting fella, as he always did, smiling away happily to himself he actually loved how each of them had different entrance music, some of them had words and other were just instrumental. This was the first time any of them had heard their team mates entrance theme. 

 

Look in my eyes why do you see, the cult of personality. Suddenly blasted through the arena, Punk came out happy and shouting it's clobbering time, he actually couldn't wait to hear the girls theme, and the one that the trio had picked, they were nicknamed The Hounds of Justice, so it should be interesting. Everyone had a heart attack when the next one started, Here we go. Were the first words to be heard, after everyone had healed from the heart attack they had got and Adrian was at the bottom of the ramp with the others, another theme started. This one sounded as if someone was saying Tamina, but no one for certain until she appeared at the top of the ramp, headlining for the bottom. The next one started, this one had a kind of bouncy beat to it, and bubbles were starting to come from a bubble machine at each end of the stage, the students at the bottom of the ramp looked at each other knowing who this one belonged to. 

 

“Emma” they all said in unison, just after she appeared doing her own unique dance generally having a good time like she always does, she loved bubbles hence why Booker had arranged for them to use a bubble machine for her, since Vince said make it so it fit them. It all went quiet for a couple of seconds and then an echoing sound could be heard lyrics followed shortly after. Light it up light it up light, lets light it up, light it up, light up, lets light it up. AJ came skipping out, a huge grin on her face. She was another one that was smiling nine times out of ten, being here doing this was something she loved to, so she showed her huge happy grin to show it. When her music stopped it was replaced by instrumental music, it had two different beats going to it, it had a higher one beat with a lower one going at the same time. Then on the stage appeared a blond girl, she was taller than most but proud. Summer, she made her way down to the ring bottom of the ramp smiling at her friends, wondering who was next since there was only four of them left. 

 

That when the primal demon like scream hit, followed by some rock music. Tear the star out from the sky, darkness falls I come alive, I've always been this way, I'll fly before I change, tear the stars out from the sky. Like they did with Emma they all looked at each other, knowing that this was the entrance theme of the their English raven hair team mate, Paige. Sure enough she was stood at the top of the ramp looking at the enemy team and her team mates, smiling walking down the ramp to join them, she was the only one to know who was next and that it was unexpected, even to their headmaster. Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield. They were the words heard which is followed by slight rock music, then from where the audience would be seated appeared the three that were known as The Hounds of Justice, they all had serious looks on their faces, once they were over the barricade they joined there team mates, looking at those they would be against. TNA Academy. 

 

“Randy Orton”

 

“John Cena”

 

“Daniel Bryan”

 

“Sheamus Farrelly”

 

“CM Punk”

 

“Adrian Neville”

 

“Tamina Snuka”

 

“Emma Dashwood”

 

“AJ Lee”

 

“Summer Rae”

 

“Paige Knight”

 

“Seth Rollins”

 

“Dean Ambrose”

 

“Roman Reigns” said each member of the team, like they had being rehearsing it, for a couple of weeks, they all looked at each other taking a breath, before counting to three, they all had their in ring part of the entrance planned out, they just had to do. They all heard Booker T counting down from five for them, he also told them to have faith in themselves, then they could do anything, once he hit zero the did it. Adrian jumped up on the ring apron flipping of it, John threw his hat into the ring, Summer and Emma did a mini dance, Tamina stayed still just staring at them, Sheamus thumbed his chest shouting Fella, Punk shouted the first thing that happened to pop into mind which happened to be I'm the best in the world, AJ gave each of them a psycho smile, Daniel Bryan was shouting yes while doing the movement to go with it, Paige did a primal scream which seemed to have caught ECIII of guard as he was laughing until he heard her, Seth, Dean and Roman put there right fists together and all shouted the same-thing in unison. Believe in The Shield. Where as Randy just put his arms up like he was posing for a picture, he even had the smile. 

 

“Mrs Carter, ECIII, these students make up WWE Highs class of 2015 wrestling team” said Vince, he always encouraged his students to be different, and now understands why these fourteen students were chosen, each of them were different, they were from different places around the world, they had different in ring styles and of course had different fashion, music tastes. Some like Paige and Summer were the complete opposite of each other yet, were the closest friends. Vince looked at his oldest child Shane and then to the TNA Academy visitors, the look on Dixie's face said that she recognised one of the students from somewhere, she looked closely at them and noticed how there were several couples in the team. Seth and Paige, Summer and Dean, as well as AJ and Punk, where as her team only had two couples Chris and Velvet along with Mickie and Magnus, yet there didn't seemed to be any mix tag matches for their tournament. 

 

“Paige as in Paige S.J Knight?” asked Dixie, believing this was the girl she had offered a place to at her Academy but the offer who turned down because the teenager had found another school to go to one that apparent appeared to be this one, if this was the student she was thinking off. Vince nodded and confirmed that this was the teenager she thought it was, she looked at Vince wondering what it was about his school that was so much better than hers, as in her eyes hers was the better school, Star Skye, had left TNA Academy then returned just months later saying that she had been wrongfully accused of doing something, got the blame for it and was expelled for something she did do. “The young lady who I offered a place to but turned down because she had a better offer” added Dixie clearly not impressed, the TNA Academy students looked on wondering what this was all about as did, WWE High students including Paige. 

 

“Please Mrs Carter, this isn't the time or the place to be having ago at of the best female wrestlers this school has to offer” said a voice over the speakers, it wasn't Booker's voice unless he had turned to a female with in the minutes since he last spoke, Vince knew the voice as did Shane. It was deputy head Linda McMahon, she cared deeply for her students and always gave them the qualifications they needed to follow their dreams no matter what it was, as long as it was legal, she would give extra help to those in need, she was basically like a school mother to all the students. Her reward was watching them achieve the dreams, and progress into the people they never thought they could be. Superstars. After everyone knew each other, they had a few matches to get used to each other a little bit, and then went back to the changing rooms to get changed and head back to whatever else they should be doing.

 

“What was all that about?” asked AJ, more out of curiosity they were all informed that the headmistress of TNA Academy could go off on one like she had, and she was aware as they all were that Paige was offered a place at another wrestling school but she turned it down. She looked at Paige as did Summer and Emma, Tamina was content on listening to her music and ignoring what was going on around, just dancing away and bobbing to the music she was listening to.

 

“She offered me a place at TNA Academy, when I went to look around the school the guy who was supposed to be showing me around. Scott D'Amore was late, and really untidy. The school looked a little run down, and the students that I met were all the same, like they didn't know how to be different, he also gave me a message from Dixie, that if I joined then I would have to wear certain clothes, my ring gear would be chosen for me as would my entrance music, and there was a 90% chance I wouldn't been on the wrestling team” replied Paige explaining why she never chose TNA Academy, “But when I came here to view this place, Linda McMahon was already waiting for me, she was professional, the school and it's grounds were well looked after, she told me about the different groups and about the activities the school runs, showed me the facilities. She explained that she wanted all of us to be who we are, so the students choose the entrance themes and ring gear, they have their own merchandise they design, and also the team is chosen by those who impress Sting, Booker T, Stone Cold and Roddy Pipper” added Paige, when she explained it, her three friends understood why she had chosen WWE High. 

 

It was quiet in the library apart from the tapping of the key boards, the clicking of the mouse, flicking of pages and the printer working. Since everyone of the misfits were in there studying, they were all around a table, reading through Math books, as well as English and Science since they were the main subjects. That's when the laughing began behind them, the TNA bunch had found them, and started making jokes and laughing, Randy looked closely at one of the girls, the one who was glued to Magnus.

 

“Mickie James?” suddenly said Randy, making all of his friends look at him weirdly, she looked around at him, unable to believe she had been recognised she wanted to leave all memories of ever attending the school in a locked box, but that wasn't going to happen now she had been recognised. She looked at him and smiled a half smile. “I haven't see you since you left the school, blaming it on Layla and Michelle, you said you were going to a better school” said Randy actually believing she went to ROH College, but apparently not, maybe the really did refuse her the scholarship like he had heard.

 

“TNA Academy is better than this dump, I mean look at it. There is bullying here, everyone is different it just doesn't work, but TNA wow, no bullying, everyone is the same, and the guys are hotter. So Paige there made the wrong choice, because clearly the guys around here, can't make simple decision like what colour to have their hair” said Mickie, insulting Seth about the hair comment, he was about to react when someone else beat him to the punch. All the misfits were surprised at who it was. 

 

“Everyone is different here, so if Seth wants to have two toned hair he can” said Stephanie siding with the people she once hated but now knew that she was wrong, WWE High were a family, and they should stick together, doing what she and her friends were doing was wrong, and now they were trying to redeem themselves as best they could, now they could see through all the hatred the popular girls knew that being different was good and actually admired the misfits for being friends and accepting they were each their own person. She smiled at them, the misfits now knew their apology was sincerer. 

 

“So what is Paige chose this school over yours, that's her choice. You can't change it no more than you can stop her being herself. She is unique, and we would choose her over any of you any day” said Nikki, seeing the look of Mickie, Velvet, Angelina, Brook and Taryn were giving her, she just smiled. “You don't get it, WWE High we're not just a school we are a family, and we protect are own, we may not get along all the time, but we are here for each other when we need it” added Nikki, the change started now they were all going to get along, she was grateful when the five girls of the misfits she had been horrible to accepted her apology and gave her another chance, even when she didn't think she deserved it. 

 

“Mickie you came here once, and you knew we are all different, yes there are new additions to the WWE High family, but that what make us so different, we don't care what size you are, or you hight, not even your style, we just want you to be happy. So when you left we were heart broken, now when you return to us, you are with a school that prefer it's students to have a certain look, hight, build, size and style. A school that tries to fit it's students into a mould rather than let them be free. So don't start anything, because if it is Paige your start on, I know for a fact she will put you through hell and finish what you started” said Rosa, she knew what the school stood for, and was actually quiet upset when Mickie never turned up for school one day, she didn't answer any of her calls, text messages or emails, even blocked her off Facebook, poor Rosa thought she had done something wrong, then she was told by Maryse that Mickie left and went to ROH College which apparently wasn't true. 

 

The misfits stood up standing side by side with the ones who had stood by them, smiling. Everything had changed for the better now, there was no more arguing, the misfit girls had even convinced Mr McMahon to lift the ban on the four girls, it took time but they had forgiven them for what they did, in return the girls thanked them and answered any questions, including the ones on Star, they admitted they had no idea she was playing a sick joke, when she told them she was pregnant, they said if they could back in time, they would have support Roman in the whole thing, after all when he was angry about something or at the jocks he made sure the girls were out of the way before he blew a casket. Mickie whispered something to Magnus who agreed and whispered something to the other, they banded together, showing they were one. 

 

“TNA Academy the impact zone” they all said together, basically saying it was over they had won, but they were out of their territory, so it wasn't going to end with them doing that, considering they were putting down a challenge to those in the senior year, and this school was known for being unpredictable, something that made them different and a desirable school to go to. The misfits and the four popular girls looked at each other and nodded, it was time to join forces and show TNA Academy, that they will always fight to defend their territory, at this point it was the school.

 

“WWE High, then, now and forever” they all said, smiling at each other. The rest of the WWE High students cheered, they were mainly happy that there was a kind of peace treaty between the different groups of the senior year, that they were working together to take on a common enemy. They were right WWE High is a family, and one that will stick together. This was going to be interesting on Saturday, as all TNA senior students would be at the school cheering on their wrestlers where as WWE Highs senior year would be the opposite side, cheering their own on. The war had began for the final time this year, this time it was WWE High vs. TNA Academy.


	14. Champions Then Now and Forever

Tournament finals day. TNA Academy students were in the changing rooms getting changed, everything rest on them. It was going to be the beginning of the end, if TNA Academy lost they were no longer going to be the reigning champions, and Dixie would be in an even fowler mood than before, if they won however the would still be the defending champions and would have proven they could defeat WWE High regardless of the many legends that had come from the school or even work there. At this moment in time Mickie was sat with the other girls on her team Velvet Skye, Angelina Love, Brooke Tessmacher and Taryn Tarrell, she was actually thinking about her time in the school, and about Rosa. Her former best friend who she never gave a second thought to when she left, now Rosa had found her voice and told her what would happen if she or her new friends started on Paige.

 

“Hey Mick, you alright? You're staring into space” asked Velvet always the first to spot when something was wrong with one of her friends. She had become friends with Mickie almost instantly when she started at the school a couple of years ago. Velvet smiled at Mickie when the other woman looked at her, Mickie returned the smile although Velvet could see that it wasn't a smile that reached her eyes, there was something bothering her. It was something big. “You can tell us anything you know, we don't judge each other” added Velvet knowing that there was something that was worrying Mickie, her eyes weren't sparkling as much as they normally would and her smile didn't seem real, maybe it was because she was in her previous school and all her memories of attending the school were flooding back to her, hitting her like a tidal wave.

 

“It's just been back here again, seeing the people I used to be friends with, and what Rosa said about winding Paige up” replied Mickie, she was fully aware that WWE High were like a family, that was the one thing that she actually missed. When she found out what Paige Knight looked like, the girl who turned down TNA Academy she had to admit she had resent for the other teenager, she turned down the best offer of her life, just to go to a school that weren't even the champions, Mickie left for a reason, she abounded Rosa for a reason, and now Paige was making the same mistakes as she was, it was time someone taut the England native teenager a lesson on how important it is to make the right choices in life.

 

“Your worried about what is going to happen with this Paige girl aren't you?” said Brooke, she could read most people like a book hence why she hated being in the school at the moment, she couldn't read anyone. Mickie looked at her again with a fake smile. “You think she made a mistake by coming here, because you left for a reason” added Brooke happily reading Mickie, she was aware of the reason why Mickie left WWE High as was the remain girls in the locker room, and of cause Mickie boyfriend Magnus, they had been together for almost two years now, they knew everything about each other, one of the many things that made them a prefect pairing, like Velvet and Chris.

 

“Well how about we try talking to her, and if that doesn't work, then Mickie here teachers her a lesson, when in the ring. If that doesn't work, which I'm sure it will, then we find another way of teaching her a lesson, one that she would least expect” said Taryn, she was always the one coming up with ideas and scheming about how things could work out as well as having back up plans if something didn't work the first time. She wasn't one to judge by her blond hair, she was actually smarter than she made out. “Scratch talking to her, we have already tried that” she added forgetting they had tried speaking to her but got nowhere, Mickie had ignored Rosa's warning about Paige, there was surely consequences to pay.

 

About half an hour later and the last round of the tournament was under way, on one side of the huge wrestling hall was TNA Academy students and the other was WWE High students, each there to support there team. It had been an epic show down so far. Tamina Snuka had started the tournament against Brooke. Brooke went into it with confidence, she was the first out but soon changed her mind when she seen her opponent wasn't just some pretty face, but the toughest girl WWE High had to offer, Tamina was there for one reason only. Poor Brooke didn't stand a chance, every time she got momentum Tamina hit her with a move that would knock her down and she would loose all she had built up, Tamina pinned her after a wicked clothesline and a splash from the second rope. It was a good start for WWE High.

 

John Cena took to the ring for the second match, his opponent was Kazarian. They were pretty evenly matched, although Kazarian won when he through something in Cena's face and then preformed his finisher of Back To The Future on him, his celebration was cut short by the appearance of Nikki Bella, who slapped him across the face and low blowed him for cheating to win the match, she also said something to him that apparently he didn't like judging by the scowl that appeared on his features. Nikki helped her boyfriend backstage and to the school medical trainer who was just behind the curtain for situations like these.

 

Christopher Daniels came out to the ring being his normal cocky self, he had visions that his opponent was just going to be a push over, he was under the assumption that his opponent was actually going to be cover for his actually opponent, he soon came to reality when the WWE High crowd started to cheer for the man who's entrance music began, there was no cover after all, he was perfectly fine just playing mind games, taking a leaf out of AJ Lee's book, and it seemed to be working rather well.

 

I hear voice in my head they council me, they understand, they talk to me. Blasted through the arena, Randy Orton made his was down to the ring, intent on causing maximum damage to Christopher Daniels, considering his tag team partner had just cheated in order to win his match, it would be smart of Christopher Daniels not to try the same thing, at least if he wanted to walk out of the ring area. Randy smiled when he entered the ring. Their match went back and forth for a couple of minutes, as expected Kazarian came back down but wasn't successful as he was met with devastating RKO. Christopher was DDT was the top rope, got stomped on and finally got RKO'd before he was pinned, Randy's music began again as he walked backstage his mission of teaching the two a lesson was complete, hopefully they learnt something from it, for their sakes. 

 

“See Taz, WWE High can teach your bunch a lesson, Randy just done and won the match” said JBL not being able to resist rubbing it in, that TNA Academy was losing 2-1 at the moment, and they were likely to continue losing as it was a diva's one next and this particular one was no push over, she actually knew what she was doing and had a set plan with back ups just like TNA Academy's one. Taryn Tarrell came out first, smiling and believing that she was better than her opponent, TNA academy cheered for her, where as WWE high stayed silent, that was until Summer Rae appeared on the titron with her music playing as well as her entrance music. She made her way down to the ring, flicking her hair over her should her and high fiving some of the students from her school.

 

Taryn started out with control of the match, but that all turned when Summer moved out of the way of one of her moves, she took a leaf out of Paige and AJ's book, use the momentum and anger to your advantage, and that was exactly what she did, grabbing Taryn by her hair and throwing her across the ring, grabbing her leg when she went for a kick to the mid section then summer would use all her force and throw her leg down and cause Taryn to land face first into the mat. She ended the match with her finisher Summer Crush, and was met with the chants of her name and her music playing, she loved it when a plan come together, once she was backstage she was met by Daniel Bryan who congratulated her and gave her a high five, she had defeated the odds put against her by Dixie who had got to decide who went against who for this match.

 

Suddenly WWE High cheered even louder when the flight of the Valkyries started, and Daniel Bryan came out doing his Yes! Chants while moving down the ramp towards the ring. The entire WWE High students that were in attendance joined in with his chant, he smiled once in the ring, knowing his school was on his side and they were currently 3-1 up on TNA Academy, he also knew that some of the other matches to come were going to be exactly what they wanted to see. Especially the last four or five. His music suddenly stopped and was replaced with Austin Aries one, who stomped his way down to the ring, getting in and staring at Daniel the whole time who just smiled back. Their match was actually quite interesting with Austin throwing everything he had at Daniel Bryan who just took it in his stride and did a few moves of his own, including the running knee, diving head butt and everyone favourite the YES! Lock, which resulted in Daniel winning by submission.

 

“What I can't believe this first Christopher Daniels lost and now Austin Aries, what is wrong with TNA's team today?” almost shouted Taz not believing his team was loosing not it front of the school that had come to see this, they looked as if they were starting to lose hope. TNA Academy were soon in a burst of cheers again when Magnus music began and he made his way down to the ring, high fiving fans in his own school, he entered the ring and firmly planted himself in the centre of the ring awaiting his opponent, he know knew it wasn't going to be John Cena, Randy Orton or Daniel Bryan like he had hoped, so he was know thinking it would be CM Punk, the music of his opponent started and the man come out, smiling at the crowd. He was doing something he like doing.

 

“Fella” shouted Sheamus while beating down on his chest, he smiled even more as he made his way down to the ring, giving his cross on a chain to a student of WWE High as he went down to the ring, judging by their appearance he would say that the boy was in the first or second year at the school. Sheamus entered the ring and got straight to it, after all he was Irish and he was one that loved to fight, in the background he could hear the distinctive voices of Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre, he delivered a high knee, to Magnus and went for the brogue kick, some how Magnus countered it into his finisher, to everyone surprise he pinned Sheamus. Quickly leaving before he could get the backlash of Sheamus, who looked incredibly angry that he had been pinned. He left the ring but he forgot all his frustrations when he saw who was up next.

 

Angelina Love had entered the ring first, she waited for her opponent for a couple of second before the weird music began, with bubbles beginning to be sprayed around the arena, and Emma's name and entrance video appearing on the titron, she came out doing her dance that made her so unique, as normal a smile plastered on her face, it was impossible not to smile when you seen her, she was always so happy. Angelina just looked at her, thinking she would be a push over, but would have something else coming to her. Emma may not look like a challenge but she could certainly give as good as she got. Their match started with Angelina shouting insults at Emma, and slapping her. In response Emma Irish whipped her as hard as possible into the corner, and watched as she landed on the floor, she was quick to deliver the Emma Sandwich, as well as the Dilemma. Things end in submission with Emma doing doing the Emma Lock on her, for the win.

 

“You see Taz, it's not a good idea to under estimate our girls. They can certainly teach you a thing or two” said JBL, keeping record of the wins so far it was now 5-2 to WWE High, they were giving TNA Academy a run for their money and basically teaching them a lesson. Don't say your the best unless you can prove it, as at the moment TNA weren't living up to being the best wrestling school in America, they couldn't even hold their own against WWE High, the school they had claimed was one of the worst, the school they claimed they could beat hands down. Looks like they got more than they bargained for after all. AJ lee was already skipping down the ring, high fiving other students the school and giving her psycho smile the opposite school. Velvet Skye came out with Chris Sabin. AJ knew that he would most likely try and distract her so that Velvet could get the upper hand, unaware of what would happen if he did.

 

The match started out with Velvet blowing kisses to Chris on the outside of the ring, until AJ turned around and did the boot to the midsection, followed by a drop kick to the head, as well as a couple of clotheslines. At that point Chris Sabin got up on the ring apron, he tried to wave AJ over, but she just smacked him before continuing on with her match, he was soon pulled down by CM Punk, as well as being thrown over the barricade. AJ won the match after delivering the Shinning Wizard and putting Velvet in the Black Widow, smiling like a maniac when she tapped out. AJ's music blasted through the arena, and she left with Punk while Chris swore he would get revenge on Punk for what he had done.

 

The next match was going to be a show down, it was high flyer vs high flyer. AJ Styles was making his way down to the ring, he at first though his opponent was going to be Jeff Hardy or Sami Zayn but those suspicions where but to bed when he spotted them in the crowd on the WWE High side, it only made him think of who could possibly be his opponent. That when the music began, everyone on WWE High side started cheering when the name Adrian Neville appeared on the screen, he was known to just use moves out of nowhere. Once he was on a roll that was it, the end would be near, and he would give you or money's worth if you ever had to pay to see him. AJ Styles looked at Adrian like the rest of his team mates under estimating what WWE High was actually capable of, AJ had made the mistake of preparing to face Jeff Hardy, his preparation was not going to mean much now. Adrian got straight to the point with a drop kick, followed up by several clothesline, and a power-bomb/spine buster. AJ finally got his foot in the door when he caught Adrian off guard delivering several back breakers.

 

The match ended soon after that, with Adrian doing a spinning DDT, and delivering the Red Arrow. He suffered at least two Style Clashes during the match and kicked out of one, and rolled out the ring with the other. By the look of AJ's face he couldn't believe he had lost, there was surely no hope for TNA winning now, could they really be forced to eat their own words. He knew Chris Sabin's match was next. His opponent was either going to be Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins or CM Punk.

 

As expected Hail Sabin, echoed through the mini arena. Sabin soon come out with Velvet by his side, he was praying his opponent was the man that attacked him earlier on, so he could get a little retribution for the events of what happened. His question on his opponent was soon answered when the music began. Look into my eyes what do you see, the cult of personality. Rang through the arena, at the top of the ramp appeared CM Punk with AJ at his side. He lent down on one knee, where as AJ put her wrist in front of him, he looked at it like he was checking the time. Then he put his hands in front of his mouth like he was forming a megaphone, as did AJ.

 

“It's clobbering time” shouted Punk with AJ, he smiled at her, then allowed her to skip in front of him, knowing what she was likely to do. It was AJ after all, as soon as he entered the ring he took of his black hoddie and stared down his opponent actually looking forward to this. They had started their fight during the girls match and now where going to finish during their own one. Both men locked up with Punk putting Sabin a headlock, which was soon disconnected. Sabin went for a high flying move but missed and rolled into the corner, only to turn around and be met with Punk's knee, Velvet never got the chance to get involved as she was attacked by AJ, who literally jumped on her, that alone caused a distraction, where Punk managed to hit the GTS on Sabin and just for the hell of it locked in the Anaconda Vice, smiling away to himself when Sabin tapped out. Punk got out of the ring and kissed AJ before walking backstage with her. Vince was getting what he requested. He told his team to act as if they were part of a wrestling company. They had done that alright. The round was almost over, just one more Diva's match then a six man tag match.

 

It was all quiet for the few minutes until Mickie's music began and she tried to imitate AJ and skip to the ring, she was booed by WWE High and slightly cheered by TNA Academy, it seemed like they had given up on hope that their team could win, they had only won two matches their enemy WWE High had won the rest. As soon as Mickie entered the ring she smiled, she had worked out that the only Diva in the back left to fight was Paige, she would get to teach Paige a lesson after all, or at least she thought she would. That's when the demon like scream hit, followed by the rock music. Paige appeared on the top of the ramp, showing she was different, in her black ring gear and leather jacket, a smile appearing on her pale features. She made her way to the ring, standing on the ring apron as she took off her leather jacket, swinging it around as she did her primal scream. After that she entered the ring.

 

Both of the girls locked up in the ring, Mickie pushing Paige back and slapping her in the face.

“You should have joined TNA Academy, but hey at least now I get to teach you a lesson on how to wrestler” said Mickie, receiving a forearm in the mouth, as well as a rather hard kick to the stomach, Mickie fought back, delivering a few forearms of her own, and a clothesline, along with a few back breakers, she took it too far when she again slapped Paige. In response Paige pushed her and super-kicked her. Then turned to TNA Academy and doing a primal scream, letting them know she was in her Miss Hell In Boots mode, the end was near. She grab hold of Mickie, clotheslining her three times, grabbed her by her hair and through her across the ring, when she was in the corner she stomped down on her. She delivered knee's to Magnus midsection when he tried to stop her. She finished it off with doing the Paige Turner and locking Mickie in The Cross Scorpion Death lock, it didn't take long for Mickie to tap out.

 

“Looks like Mickie James and Magnus just discovered why Paige Knight is known as Miss Hell In Boots” said JBL, seeing Taz face palm himself, as he checked the scores, it was official whether TNA Academy won this match or not, they had lost the tournament, it was currently standing at 9-2 to WWE High. Taz though that TNA Academy had the best team like they did the year before, but apparently he was wrong. WWE High had made fools out of most of them so far. Lets hope the finally three in a tag match would be able to take a victory over the three they were against.

 

“Bobby Roode, Eric Young and Petey Williams will pick up a win against the three thrown together to face them” said Taz unaware the three teaming together hadn't just been put together they were a unit, brother, partners and friends. They were a team that had taken down anyone in their path. This was going to get very interesting. The Canadian National Anthem started, Bobby Roode, Eric Young and Petey Williams came out all dressed in red track suits, and Petey waving the Canadian flag around. Once they were in the ring they were about to sing Oh Canada, when it was suddenly replace by seven words echoing through the arena, like someone was saying them through a walkie talkie.

 

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD. Through the crowd of the WWE Universe dressed in black special ops gear complete with the bullet proof vests, and with the Hounds of Justice Dog Tags came Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. Once they were over the barricade the each took a side of the ring. Forcing Bobby, Eric and Petey to go back to back just so they could keep and eye on them, then it happened the attack. Bobby was left in the ring along with Dean while Roman and Seth disregarded of Eric and Petey of the top rope. They return to their teams corner shortly afterwards. Somehow Bobby got away from Dean and tagged him Eric, who actually did some pretty good moves until Seth Rollins was tagged in then everything broke down. Petey never got into the match as Bobby had made a blind tag. Seth and Dean flew over the top rope on to Petey and Eric, leaving Roman in the ring with Bobby who had just received a Superman Punch and was lined up for the drop kick to the head. Once he was pulled back into the ring, the trio known as the shield set up for their signature move. The Triple Power Bomb. They delivered and Roman got the pin for the team. Ending the match and the tournament. 

 

“Here are your winners and new Wrestling School Champions WWE High” said Lillian Garcia, she had seen Roman do some of his spears before, how he had driven himself and his opponent through the barricade. All members of the wrestling team came out. Summer driving into Dean's arms, Punk and AJ hugging each other, Paige jumping onto Seth. Emma Dancing, Cena smiling and high fiving WWE High Students, Adrian in total shock they had done it. Tamina laughing at Adrian. Randy and Sheamus high fiving each other and JBL and Daniel Bryan doing his YES! Chants as the confetti falls from the rafters. WWE High has done, they had beaten the reigning champions. Students came into the ring to celebrate with them, it was going to be one big celebration for the next week. Now all that was left for the students of WWE High Senior Year was to get through their GCSE's, Prom night and Graduation. They had done their school proud.


	15. Shopping is a Scream

A couple of weeks later, and the senior year had completed their exams. There were still celebrations happening around the school now they were the champions. The ones on the wrestling team had actually become quite popular among the younger students. The Photographers had finally managed to get a year photo, as well of the alpha and beta wrestling teams. Things were going well for WWE High. It was open day and all the senior year were there to greet potential students, and show them around, Vince had chosen this year because they had different groups, Popular and the Jocks started the year against the Misfits, now they got along mostly because they found a common enemy. TNA Academy.

 

Vince was in the gym hall with the senior year, waiting for the arrival of the potential students, lead by Linda McMahon. It wasn't long before the double doors opened and students and parents alike came flooding through, taking seats as they had been instructed to do before entering the hall, they looked around to see the seven groups standing in different area's of the hall. Their concentration appeared to be at the booklets they held in their hands, the ones they picked up from the chairs before sitting on them. Vince stood on the makeshift stage with a microphone on it, clearing his throat and checking that the microphone was indeed working. Once he was sure that it was he took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Welcome to WWE High, I am the headmaster Vincent Kennedy McMahon, but I prefer to be called Vince. In our school we ask you to call each of you teachers by their names, as we wouldn't call any of Mr or Miss” said Vince hearing the potential students begin to laugh at little, it was odd, he shouldn't be feeling nervous but he was, maybe this was the first time in a year they held the trophy cup for the tournament they had won just weeks before. “As you are aware we offer top of the range classes and help you to achieve your dreams to help you do that we have state of the art facilities, and the best teachers who have been there and done it. We also offer during school and after school clubs. There is also different groups in each year. To explain them a little better, WWE Highs Senior Year is here” added Vince clapping with the everyone there as the first group came up.

 

“Hey there, I'm Daniel Bryan, and theses are Brie Bella, Melina Perez, Naomi Knight, John Morrison, Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso, together we are The Campaigners” said Daniel Bryan, if there was something to campaign about then here would be the first to start organising it, his latest one was on the prom, thanks to his tactics there is now a vegetarian option there. Brie stood next to him, as he continued. “People always said that we were the gobby bunch, in honesty we can be, but we will campaign for anything, like with the celebration party to get the whole school involved, or having a vegetarian meal at prom” said Daniel, before he stepped down, Vince had said to make it clear, and simple so The Campaigners had decided that Daniel should talk for them, he could get the point across without many words if he had to. Once they had step down from the stage, it was the turn of the next group the jocks.

 

“Hi I'm Hunter Hearst Helmsley but everyone in the school calls me Triple H. These guys are John Cena, Dave Batista, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Damien Sandow and Mike Mizanin” said Triple H, hearing a few giggles from the girls in the crowd, when he said his name and that of everyone else in the group. This was going to be interesting Vince had got them to pull numbers out of a hat to decided which group goes where. It was turning out okay so far, he had seen the faces of some of the boys light up when they got on stage, there was a group for everyone, plus the wrestling team would be shown later on.

 

“Together we are The Jocks, the sports, the trendy, the guys who are dating the popular girls, the ones who are top of the school, but we have learnt out lesson in thinking we were the best, curtsy of The Misfits who you will see later on” said Damien, not afraid to admit that his group had been proven wrong, even if they others a.k.a Miz didn't want to admit it. All of the jocks smiled at the group of potential students before leaving the stage and allowing the The Photographers to take the stage, the entire senior year would have been lost without this group, they had arrange the prom, year book photos, went around the school taking pictures of them doing things, and even filmed some of them and teachers doing daft things for the leavers video.

 

“Hey there, I'm Adam Copeland but everyone calls me Edge. These guys are Ashley Mascaro, Beth Phoenix, Eva Marie, Natalya Neidhart, Christian Cage, Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Together we are what other call the Photographer group, mainly because we are always taking pictures. In the words of the misfits and jokers, Senior Year would be lost without us, as we arranged the prom, year book photo's, making the leavers video, as well as the overall design of several celebrations that happened this year” said Edge smiling at his close friends, happy that he had settled with them, remembering all the good times they had as a group as they walked of stage, allowing the next group to come on.

 

“Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon, the these beautiful girls are Rosa Mendes, Kaitlyn, Maryse, Nikki Bella, Cameron and Lita. Together we are the popular girls” said Stephanie looking over at the five girls of the misfits, actually realising they maybe named the popular girls but Emma, Paige and AJ were more popular than all of them, hell they didn't care about the laws of fashion, or any rules they were just themselves.

 

“So that means we're the fashionable, the girls that make the rules, the beautiful and the girls that date the Jocks. But although we create the rules, it doesn't mean they have to be obeyed by. Some of the rules are stupid and don't sit well with others. So to any of you who is likely to become a popular girl, ditch the rules and just have fun” said Nikki, she had learnt a lot this year, everyone had. It was just another year at WWE High it was their senior year, the final year, the one that counts, so forget all the stupid rules just study have fun, and don't people by their cover. Once they had left the stage the second to last group talk to the stage, most of maybe future students seemed surprised to see only one girl.

 

“What's up hommies, I'm Tamina and these dudes are Drew McIntyre, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Wade Barrett, Viktor and Konnor, and we are the jokers” said Tamina hearing those students in attendance laugh, they had seemed a little uptight about being in the presence of the senior year. “We are the ones known for playing the practical jokes on but can be rivalled by Mr Ambrose over there, we are normally the ones who win the end of the year prank competition. We basically say forget the rules and just have fun” added Tamina, jumping a mile when Drew tickled her, she chased him of stage, the rest just looked at each other and followed them down, it wasn't unusual to see Tamina and Drew act like that around each other. One by one the members of the final group stepped up on to the stage.

 

“Hey guys, I'm Punk and these guys around me are the people I consider to be my family. Together we create the misfits, to us the normal social grades set by the jocks and popular groups don't apply, our only rules are be yourself whoever that maybe, and don't fall in love with another members partner” said Punk, stepping back to allow on of his friends to take his place on the microphone, he knew it was going to be interesting and probably funny depending on who it was that stood up.

 

“Since Rosebud Punk forgot to introduce the rest of us, I'm Adam Rose, these five pretty ladies are AJ Lee, Emma Dashwood, Layla El, Paige Knight and Summer Rae, and these Rosebuds are Adrian Neville, Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler, Justin Gabriel, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns, Sami Zayn, Seth Rollins and Sheamus Farrelly” said Adam, watching as each on stepped forward as he said there names, the girls waved and the guys just smiled.

 

“I'm guessing by the way your faces have just lit up that you are undecided on which group you belong in. That is what is so unique about us, we don't care what your style is, where you come from, or what music you listen to, all we ask is that you be yourselves. Just looking at us you can tell that we have different styles. We are strong as a group because we are different unique” said Dean letting on of the girls speak.

 

“Just remember, whichever group you choose never stop being who you are, in the end you will only be lying to yourself” said AJ, before each of them walked off the stage and allowed Vince to take the microphone again, they had done their jobs. Well all but one. Once Vince had finished with the lecture he was giving them, explaining about after school clubs. The facilities and the rules, each group did their version of a hand shake. The jokes huddled together like they were on a ruby pitch, the jocks stood in a line with their arms around each others shoulders, the popular girls stood with their butts together, the photographers held each other hands while stood in a circle. Where as the misfits stood in a circle with their fists together, then together they all said the same things.

 

“WWE High, Then, Now and Forever” shouted the entire senior year. After that they were allowed to go, some of them stayed behind to help out with the rest of the open day. Most of the misfits were allowed to go, Adam, Adrian, Layla, Justin and Randy stayed behind to help out where they could, where as the others headed to the parking lot after saying their goodbyes for the time being. Paige had been was going with Emma, AJ and Summer since she had promised them she would go dress shopping with them. Seth had kissed her goodbye, having a gut feeling something bad was going to happen, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling.

 

“You alright buddy” asked Dean noticed Seth kept looking back in the direct the girls had driven, Seth looked at Dean and then to Roman, he knew they were waiting for an answer. He was actually trying to put it into words, without worrying Dean to much, since if he said something bad is gonna happen to the girls, then he would chase after the car to stop them going. Dean waved a hand in front of Seth's face, where as a little concern appeared on Roman's Samoan features.

 

“I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right” replied Seth finally answering the question. “I've had this bad feeling since I kissed Paige goodbye a couple minutes ago” added Seth explaining to them what he was feeling and when it had started. Both Roman and Dean took it seriously, as the last time he had this feeling, Lacey left the school and broke Seth's heart, they would be stupid to ignore it. Both Seth and Dean sent a message to all four of the girls asking them to text when they were in the mall and on the way home, just in case anything happened.

 

In the mall, Paige, Emma, AJ and Summer were in their second dress shop looking for the perfect prom dress. Paige had said she was to surprise people and had in mind what she was looking for, Emma wanted something that was elegant yet stylish, AJ wanted something that was her and surprised people and Summer wanted something that would make her look like a princess. At this point Paige was looking at the jewellery, and found a beautiful black and red gemmed silver necklace, she had her heart set on it, and brought it along with the matching bracelet and a pair of black sandles, she hadn't told her friends her dress was on order and due for delivery. Emma was looking through dress after dress, not finding any she liked, until Paige held up a blue floor length dress, with the straps on one side, Emma smiled at the English native going to try it on. Summer had found a white princess dress, it looked like a wedding dress. It had a strapless corset top, with sparkly beads embroidered into it, and a floor length fluffy skirt, there was at least seven to ten thick layers on the shirt.

 

“Paige, why aren't you looking for a dress?” asked Summer on her way to the changing room with Emma, AJ had found and brought hers in the first shop they went to. She even got the shoes and jewellery to go with it. Paige just smiled and looked at Emma and Summer, and to AJ who was sat next to her on the chairs provided, all three girls smiled back at her wondering what she was up to, she was defintley going to prom, as Seth had asked in front of the tutor, and she had said she would go with him.

 

“My dress is on order, my mum and I got it specially designed. It will be due tomorrow” said Paige in reply to what they asked, AJ hugged her while looking at the jewellery and necklace that Paige had brought smiling at the colours and style, they were in a kind of medieval style, in was different, unique and it was Paige, both girls were talking while waiting for Summer and Emma to return and show them what they looked like.

 

“Yes, Yes, Yes, I am so getting this dress, it makes me feel like a princess and I looked like one” said Summer coming out of the changing rooms, with a smile on her face as she held up the front of the dress so she didn't trip over it. Paige and Emma looked at each other before giggling at Summer's reaction, she really was the drama queen out of all of them. But she was right, the dress was perfect on Summer, it was almost as if it was made for her. “I am so buying this dress and those sparkly shoes over there” added Summer, pointing to the shoes she had spotted from the corner of her eye, she swiftly turned around and headed back to the changing rooms, a big smile on her face, that it didn't take her as long as she thought to find her perfect prom dress.

 

“Guys what do you think?” asked Emma, in Australian ascent coming through strong, like AJ and Paige wasn't one for dress shopping but agreed with Summer that they need to get their dresses before all the good ones get wiped out. She loved how the blue dress she wore was elegant, with the style and fun with the frills on the skirt. She also liked the quirkiness of the one shoulder strap system that it had, and the invisible zip. Like Summer she believed she had the perfect dress.

 

“Wow, that is so you, with the frills, strap system and colour, you look like you have just come out of an Emma Dashwood Fairytale” said Paige with AJ nodding her head in agreement next to her. Emma had already brought the shoes, and accessories for the dress, even decided on her hair style and make up scheme for the prom in advance, she wasn't very girly but on this occasion she was, it was prom after all, how many times do you get to go to a senior prom. Emma smiled and went to change, her mind was set she was getting the dresses. She was curious on what Paige's was going to look like, as she was sure both AJ and Summer were, she was sure the colour was going to be a dark one, as Paige wasn't known for wearing light colours, but she was guessing the style would be one to show her figure, maybe a corset top, and straight full length skirt with a slit in it, she could imagine Paige wearing a dress like that.

 

Once the girls had paid for the dresses, they headed back to the car to go home, unaware that they were being followed. Summer was driving with Emma in the passenger seat, Paige and AJ were in the back seats, they had all their purchases in the boot of the car. Since they had played Emma and Summer's type of music going to the mall, Summer put on a rock CD she had made up for Paige and AJ, she smiled brightly when both of the girls in the back smiled at her in thanks. The first song to start playing was On My Own by Ashes Remain, one of Paige’s favourite songs, both girls were dancing to it, while Emma and Summer were talking and trying not to laugh at the pair in the back.

 

“Bring me out, come and find me in the dark now, everyday by myself, I’m breaking down, I don't wanna fight alone any more, bring me out from the prison of my own pride, my god I need a hope I can't deny, in the end I’m realizing I was never meant to fight on my own” said Paige and AJ, along with the songs chorus. They were doing there own little dance at the same time, it was almost as it was a party with the two in the back seat of the car. When the song stopped the two stopped singing and waiting for the next song to come on. They were surprised when the heard the softer music of a Black Veil Brides song. That's when it happened, another car smashed into the side of them, flipping the car over and over, until it eventually stopped. Summer whacked her head with some force of the stirring wheel, Emma smashed her head off the dashboard, as well as feeling a sharp pain through her right arm. Both Paige and AJ ended up being pinned in place by something that had pierced the side of the car. AJ was knocked out when her head smacked off the window, where as Paige was unconscious due to the blood loss, from a wound on the side of her neck. Emma was still conscious and looked around the wreckage to her friends, seeing all free were out. She began to worry about AJ who had blood coming from her head and Paige who had passed out from blood loss of the wound on her neck, Summer was starting to cough. Emma quickly looked out the window of their upside down care to see a silver ford fiesta speeding away. She screamed for help hoping someone would hear her and help them. All she could hear was the chorus of the song playing over and over.

 

“We Booked our flights those years ago, I said I loved you as I left you. Regrets still haunt my hollow head. But I promise you that I will see you again, again” was the chorus that was constantly repeating itself, Emma's world started to fade to black from being upside down for a while and her head injury. She didn't know how long it had been when she regain consciousness she was in an ambulance, with medics holding something to her head and oxygen mask on, she started to go into shock, mainly over not having control on what was happen or what happened to her friends that were in the car with her. Her world went back to darkness when a doctor gave her morphine for the pain.

 

Seth's phone began to ring, he was in the local park with Roman, and Dean, just hanging out as friends, talking about what they were going to do after graduation. And about their girlfriends, when Seth heard his phone ringing he looked at the number recognising it as Paige's home phone, he answered it with a smile.

 

“Hello” said Seth, recognising the voice on the other end, but it wasn't who he expected it to be. “Zach, what's up?” asked Seth, his smile faded when he was told something by Zach, one of Paige's older brothers, he knew Zach wouldn't call unless it was important. “What happened, are they okay?” asked Seth again, wanting to know what exactly had happened. “We'll be there in about fifteen minutes, and we'll pick Sami up on the way” suddenly said Seth worry in voice, Dean smile had by down disappeared and Roman now had a worried look on his face. “Summer's car was found flipped over in a ditch, just outside of the district, all four are being treated in hospital, Paige's mum had put, You as Summer's contact since she couldn't get hold of Summer's family, Sami is Emma's for the same reason, Punk is already there and I'm Paige's as neither of her parents could stay due to work and Zach is waiting for Paige's prom dress” said Seth, hurrying to explain while on the way to the care that would transport them to the school to get Sami and then to the hospital. Dean and rang Sami to let him know what happened and inform him they were on their way to get him, they were at the hospital soon enough.

 

All four rushed into the lobby, and asked about the four girls, a doctor over heard them and lead them to the fifth floor. Asking them to waiting in the waiting room, and he would get information and inform them as soon as he had anything. They were waiting for about an hour before the doctor came back holding a clip board, he looked at the four of them, not sure he was willing to tell them what it said, but there was a bit he was willing to tell them.

 

“Paige Knight and AJ Lee are in need of surgery, Summer Rae is currently in a coma, and Emma Dashwood is just coming around, you can go and see her if you want to” said the doctor, Punk look on in total disbelief that AJ was in need of surgery, he had arrived ten minutes after the other four got there, Seth lent against the nearest wall, sliding down it and was close to tears, wear as Dean didn't know what to do, all three of them had just been given the worst news yet. Sami encouraged them to go with him to see Emma, it took a few minutes but they agreed. As soon as they entered her room, Sami went to her bedside hold her hand and kissing her head, being gentle not wanting to hurt her even more. Dean and Punk sat on the other two chairs provided wear as Seth leant against the wall, tears sparkling in his eyes. Emma woke up not long after in a state of panic.

 

“The car, AJ, Paige were bleeding, Summer was coughing, are they okay, please tell they are okay?” suddenly said Emma, realising that she was now in a hospital, Sami smiling at her, Dean and Punk on chairs, Seth on the floor with Roman sat next to him, she was hoping they were okay, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her friends. She tried sitting up but felt the same sharp pain shoot through her right arm again, when she looked at it, she noticed it was in a cast, she had broken her arm.

 

“Shhhh, it's okay...” said Sami before being cut of by Dean who didn't want her to worry any more that she need to.

 

“There fine, doctors are just checking them over now, make sure there is no serious injuries” said Dean, knowing it was a lie, but he didn't want her to blame herself for the accident, or feel guilty for being the only one awake. Dean left the room with Roman, Seth and Punk, Sami followed shortly after when Emma fell back to sleep, with the morphine taking over again. Sami looked at him with an expression that said explain why you said that. “She's just woke up and pumped full of drugs, we don't want to send her into shock or give her a panic attack, plus she needs to worry about herself” said Dean on the verge of tears, Seth walked over and hugged him, as did Punk, the three of them cried together about their girlfriends. It wasn't fair, why didn't have to happen to them when they were all on a high from everything good that has happened.

 

It had been hours and they still hadn't heard anything about Paige and AJ's condition, Sami was sent to be with Emma by Roman as was Dean to Summer when he was told she was in a medically induced coma due to swelling of her brain. Roman had gone to his cousin, who worked for the police and asked him for help on finding out what happened, they had already ruled out the possibility of it being an accident but the huge dent on the passenger and back end of the car. Dwayne was certain someone had purposely crashed into them forcing them down the ditch. His suspicions were provide right when the caught the incident on CCTV, depicting the car Emma described running Summer's Red Nissan of the road, and following it down the ditch. The footage also gave them a pretty clear view of the licence plate to the car.

 

Back at the hospital, the swelling on Summer's brain had gone down and was slowly coming around, Punk was now at AJ side, who had a plastic breathing thing in coming out of her nose, helping her to breath, she had got it lucky poor Paige was in ICU. Seth was at her side, refusing to leave even when visiting hours were over. When he had entered the room, he was met with the sight of Paige lying motionless in a hospital bed, with an IV line coming off her arms, a breathing tube in her mouth, her normally fair porcelain skin was more pale than normal. Seth sat on the chair at bedside, taking hold of her now cold hand, tears starting to running down his face, he hated seeing Paige like this, so vulnerable. All he wanted was for her to wake up, so he could see her pretty chocolate brown eyes again. He couldn't imagine life without his Raven Haired Lady at his side, teasing and winding him up, being her loving and dark self.

 

“Paige, it's me Seth. I know you can hear me, so I want you to know that I'm not leaving your side ever again. Summer has woken up she had swelling on the brain, Emma has been asking after you guys, AJ is like you but a bit better off” said Seth, sniffing and wiping tears from his eyes. “I just want you to wake up Paige, I love you. You mean everything to me” added Seth, the nurses had give up on trying to get Seth and Punk to leave, instead they brought food and drinks to them and also allowed them to use the facilities there. With some persuading from Emma, Dean left Summer as she slept promising to returning the morning, Emma was realised and went home with Sami. Roman and taken all the shopping the girls had home, making a note to return them to their owners.

 

Weeks later seen Summer realised from hospital and back at school along with Emma, Seth and Punk were still at the hospital. With the help of the Photographers and Campaigners the popular girls namely Stephanie, Rosa and Nikki had done something for the two in hospital. Stephanie had done something unexpected, Nikki sent two huge cards around Senior Year for everyone to sign, Rosa had got to giant teddy bears for them and also asked everyone to get the girls a little something, she had also got Emma and Summer teddy bears but a little more smaller, giving them to the girls when the returned to school. Stephanie had gone to her father and asked if her could post-pone the Prom so that both AJ and Paige could attend it, when he refused it she asked her mother who said she would see what she could do.

 

AJ had woken up, a little confused on what happened, but that all came back to her and hit like a tone of bricks, she had asked a million questions mainly how her friends were, she was heart broken to learn that Paige was the only one that hadn't woken up yet, Punk had given her the cards Emma and Sami brought over and explained where the giant teddy bear sitting in the corner had come from. Punk had also surprised AJ by asking her to marry him, explaining that he thought he was going to lose her, when she was in the coma, she was his world and he didn't want to lose her. Ever. AJ was in tears but said Yes.

 

Back with Paige and Seth. Seth had his head on the bed listening to the beeps of the heart monitor wishing she would wake up, when he felt he hand tighten around his and then loosen again, he heard a moan not long after, when he looked up his priars were answered when she opened her eyes, she looked confused. Seth was happy she had finally woken up, and hugged Paige being careful with her fragile form. She still looked confused, but it wasn't because she didn't know where she was, it was something else.

 

“Why am I in a hospital?” croaked Paige, Seth quickly getting her a drink of water and helping her drinking it, her throat her from not using her voice and the stitches that were there, Seth had expected her to ask that, AJ didn't remember the accident when she woken up either. She looked at Seth then around the room like she waiting for someone else to come, of cause her parents and brothers had come, Zach had said that her prom dress had arrived, her parents Zach and Roy only stayed during visiting hours, thankful for Seth refusing to leave.

 

“You were in a car accident with AJ, Summer and Emma, Summer's car was ran of the road when you guys were returning from the mall. Emma got the least of it, Summer woke up two weeks ago she is back at school, and AJ woke up four days ago, you got the worst of it, and have been out four three weeks” said Seth, seeing the surprise appear on her pale features, happy that she was finally awake, she still seemed confused about something. “Paige, what's wrong?” asked Seth, she had moved her hand away from his, looking at him as if she didn't know him.

 

“Who are AJ, Summer and Emma?, Who are you?” asked Paige, Seth felt as if someone had ripped his heart from his chest and tore into shreds in front of him. Paige didn't remember him, AJ had just entered the room with Punk when she said that, not understanding how her close friend couldn't remember her loving boyfriend, or her three of the four close girl friends. Paige turned to her and Punk when she heard them as did Seth with tears making his eyes sparkle.

 

“Seth there is your boyfriend, you have been dating almost 9 months now, AJ here, Summer and Emma are three of you close girl friends. Daft question, do you remember where you are” said Punk answering her question and walking AJ over to Seth, she hugged him straight away. She knew his heart had just shattered, Paige didn't seemed to remember any of them. Paige looked at Punk as if he was an idiot for asking that question, once she had sat up in the hospital bed, ignoring the pain as usual.

 

“Of course I do, I'm in Norfolk and Norwich University Hospital, in England”


	16. Remember Us?

“Miss Knight is suffering from Amnesia, she is unaware of what has happened in the last nine months, including moving from her birth place to her Florida” said Doctor Night-more, she was a rather experienced doctor when it come to situations like this as she had seen so many cases of it, only it was in coma patients that didn't have anyone to remind them of what they couldn't seem to remember. Paige was lucky compared to those. “But if you take her to places that mean something then it may help re-joy her memory, in the case of Seth to the place you to went on you first date, the school you go to, you know things like that. It should bring her memories of who everyone is back” added Doctor Night-more, giving the three hope that they could get the Paige they knew back, helping Seth's heart mend just a little bit, only Paige could mend it completely, after all she was the one that held it.

 

A couple of hours later, and Doctor Night-more released Paige from hospital, saying that if she started to cough up blood or suffer from a headache for more than 12 hours to bring her back to get checked out. Seth, AJ and Punk decided to try and re-joy her memory of who they were hoping it would work. They took her to the little park where everyone of them hangs out after school is over and where the hill is that Dean and herself ended up rolling down. When they got there they were met by the rest of their friends, Punk had informed them of her condition so they weren't surprised when she looked at them confused and said she didn't remember them. As they talked about different things, and Paige looked at the hill near the park, she looked at it like she was trying to remember.

 

“I remember rolling down that hill, with Dean, I was over his shoulder and he lost his footing, we both ended up rolling half way down it” suddenly said Paige, causing smiles to appear on their faces, Dean couldn't help it, he ran over to Paige hugging her while spinning her in circles that she had remembered something while with them, even if it was something they had considered little. “You're Dean?” added Paige once he put her down, he nodded his head with a smile on his face that she had remembered him, he was also shocked when she turned to the blond next to her. “And you're Summer, one of my best friends and Dean's girlfriend” again added Paige, only to receive the happy claps from Summer that she was starting to remember who some of them where, that's when they had the idea to take her to places where she had spent time with each of them. “Wait, Seth my boyfriend, that's you” smiled Paige as she turned to face the dual haired man, a smile appeared on his face that she had finally remembered him, even if she didn't seemed to remember the rest of their friends, it was a start she had made.

 

“You remember me?” asked Seth unable to contain his excitement, when she nodded he couldn't help but pull her in to a long hug, a smile plastered on his face that he had his Paige back. He kissed her soon after relieved that she had not permanently forgotten who he was and what they meant to each other, he wouldn't have known what to do if she had forgotten him permanently, but that didn't matter any more, what mattered was Paige, she had remembered him and mended his broken heart, just by saying that he was her boyfriend and pointing at him, she was making progress. “Let's re-joy the rest of your memory shall we?” added Seth keeping to his promise of not leaving her side again, he gently took hold of her hand, walking to one of the cars, but decided against it when he seen the fear appear in her eyes. He could tell she remembered bits and pieces of the accident.

 

Twenty minutes later and they were at their next destination, the group hideout in the woods. There was a ladder leading up to the medium sized tree house, as well as a tire swing they had made, and the rope swing that went over a huge whole, there was also a little seating area near the ladders too. The group went into the tree house, there was a make shift table made out of crates in there and a old rug for carpet on the floor, there was also posters of things they liked on the walls, and shutter windows, on the far wall was a picture of all of them together, next to it was a plain piece of paper that each of them had signed. Justin went up first shortly followed by Layla then Dean, Seth and Roman, they were followed by Summer, AJ and Paige who Seth helped up, once they were all in there, they looked around at what they had created together, in there eyes a masterpiece of friendship.

 

“AJ” suddenly said Paige, hugging her. AJ was surprise at first but settled for the hug once she realised that Paige was remembering each one of them, slowly but she was remembering. She was doing well so far, Dean, Summer, Seth and now AJ, it made them all wonder who would be next, it was a waiting game that none of them really wanted to play but would do it for Paige, since she was in need of their patiences and help. “And Punk, AJ's boyfriend” Added Paige seeing a smile appear on his face, there was only the rest of their friends to remember, he was wondering what she would say to Roman, since AJ didn't remember half of their friends before when she remembered Roman she mentioned Star, The Bitch of an ex-girlfriend, as AJ put it. 

 

“Do you remember anything else lass?” asked Sheamus, wondering if she would happen to remember any more of them, he was surprised when she smiled at him, signalling for some paper and a pen which Seth happily supplied for her. She wrote something down on their and showed Seth who smiled trying his hardest to hold back the laughter, it happened to make the rest of the group curious of what she had written. “What, what did you write lass?” again asked Sheamus, she smiled again and showed everyone what she had written. Sheamus, you're new hair style and braided beard look weird on you fella. Sheamus just laughed when he read that. Oddly AJ had said the exact same thing to him when she first seen him after she woke up, he was starting to wonder. 

 

“Okay Sheamus that both Paige and AJ that have said the same thing about your new style, maybe they are trying to tell you, you're new style doesn't suit you” suddenly said Dean, being his normal self, Sheamus looked at him before bursting into a fit of laugher again, he also smiled at AJ cuddling into Punk, as well as Paige placing her head on Seth's shoulder, while moving closer to him, Seth just wrapped his arm around her in response as well as leaning his head on hers. To look at the two couples you wouldn't have guest they both suffered from amnesia, AJ was slight, she couldn't remember being part of the outcasts but remembered Punk and being part of the geeks but after that it was blank for her. Paige on the other hand couldn't even remember moving to the country let alone what school she went to or her friends and boyfriend, both were remembering now, thank god. 

 

“Hey how about some music” asked Summer having an idea, that might just re-joy all lost memories, neither Paige or AJ could remember Roman, Randy, Adam, Layla, Emma, Sami, Adrian, Dolph or Justin for some odd reason. Emma understood it to an extent and had hope that they would eventually remember what they couldn't before, Adrian on the other hand didn't want Paige to remember everything, he didn't want her to remember that he was in love with her, as their friendship hadn't been the same since she found out, he wanted things to go back to the way they were before he told her, maybe now was his chance at getting that. Once everyone agreed to the music, Summer got out the little radio they had in the tree house and put a certain CD in there, one she hopped would do the trick, Seth, Dean and Punk were aware of her idea and had agreed with it aware of the risks it could create if they heard it.

 

They were all talking until one song come on, in which case both AJ and Paige went quiet listening to the lyrics of the song very carefully, and looked as if they were remembering something. The others looked at them, Emma in particular as she recognised the song playing as the last one that played before the accident and the chorus of the song just kept repeating over and over again after the accident. 

 

“We booked our flights those years ago, I said I loved you as I left you. Regrets still haunt my hollow head. But I promise you that I will see you again” played through the radio, Paige and AJ looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, how could they forget everyone they knew?. They looked at their respected boyfriends and then around at all of their friends that they didn't seem to remember, it made everyone with them curious as to what was happening with them, as it wasn't every day the two did that looking confused about something.

 

“How can we forget all of you guys?” the pair said in unison, Summer's idea of playing the CD that they were playing at the time of the car accident worked. She was glad she kept that CD now, as they wouldn't have the normal AJ and Paige now if she didn't. Everyone of them smiled and didn't their handshake, as well as saying their little catchphrase. Some day weirdo's will rule the world. It was odd but it was their catchphrase, they had thought of it when Paige first joined them, she was literally everything they stood for, it was funny trying to teach, Emma, Sami and Adrian it, but that all comes with accepting new members to a group. After that they all began to talk about things that happened, when Emma suddenly remembered something. 

 

“Oh, Stephanie she got prom pushed back a week so you two could attend” said Emma just remembering what Stephanie had done, the only problem was it was being held in the same place as TNA Academy. WWE High Wrestling Arena. Linda had convinced Vince to do it, so he cancelled the hotel he had originally arranged it to be at, and asked them to cater instead, he offered to pay them double to which they had agreed, the photographer designed all the decoration and the layout for it, and also where the entrance way would be, since it was a wrestling school they decided they would use the entrance ramp, with the year photo's playing on the titron, seating around the edges with photo's being taken upon entrance, dance floor in the middle and a place for prom king and queen on the entrance stage, polls would be taken throughout the night for king and queen. The Campaigners were put in charge of promoting it, Daniel Bryan was head of it with his trusted megaphone, they created posters to put around the school and presentation adverts for the website and for the live HD screens in various area's of the school. 

 

“TNA Academy had rented the gym for their prom, for some reason. Maybe they preferred our school to their own” said Sami informing the girls that TNA Academy would be in the gym, of their school, nobody knew what theirs was going to be like as Dixie made it clear that it was going to be her arranging everything, instead of the students like Vince had done, with WWE High. Paige and AJ looked at each other and then to Punk and Seth find it a little weird that TNA Academy were holding their senior year prom at their rival school, it spring a few questions to mind. “Oh the prom is Saturday” quickly added Sami wishing he hadn't said it and left one of the other guys to say it instead, especially after the looks he received from Emma, Paige, Summer and AJ, Layla just smiled at him knowing what he was thinking. 

 

“Then what are we doing here if it is tomorrow” said Summer in reply, Roman hadn't returned their things to them yet as he didn't know what belonged to who, he asked Seth, Dean, Punk and Sami to help but they had only managed to work out what belongs to Paige and AJ, the rest was a bit difficult to work out. “You boys have to go and get your tuxs, AJ, Paige, Emma and myself have to go dress shopping again since we lost our things in the accident” said Summer before taking a huge breath. She had forgotten to breath through that mini panic attack of hers, she wanted everything to be perfect and that meant the dresses the four were going to wear, she had seen Layla's and thought it was beautiful and felt as if it was designed especially for Layla.

 

“Actually I managed to get your shopping from Dwayne you got it out of the car before it was toed away. He realised it was prom things to he put them in a safe place. I asked Seth, Punk, Dean and Sami to help me work out which belonged to who but we only managed to work out that the purple dress with matching shoes, and silver and diamanté accessories belong to AJ, and the black sandles and medieval jewellery belonged to Paige, you two girls will have to come and get what's yours from mine on the way back” said Roman, revealing that his cousin had managed to get their things out the car before it was toed away and crushed. All four of the girls thanked him to which he replied that it was no problem. They all settled and began talking about what would happen to each of them after they graduate. Punk and AJ revealed they were engaged to which they received congratulations for, Seth spoke about staying at Paige's side even if he had to handcuff himself to her, he received a kiss on the cheek from Paige along with giggles from all the girls. They all agreed on one thing they were going to carry on being friends and hopefully make it to the big time when it come to the wrestling companies, after all they were graduating from one of the best if not the best wrestling school in America that had to count for something right. 

 

After that they all parted ways, Paige's mum was happy to see she was released from hospital and even more relieved to learn she had her memory back, especially when she chased Zach around the house for taking the mick out of her. Roy just stood by and laughed at the situation and encouraged Paige to catch Zach and teach him a lesson. Ricky looked on with his wife Saraya thinking the same as she was. Everything was back to normal, their little girl was out of hospital with her memory back, and she was going to attend Prom the tomorrow night with her boyfriend who happened to be their next door neighbours son. Saraya had gotten a phone call from Summer uncle, and Punk's aunt about the possibility of AJ and Summer staying there for the night, Saraya had agreed and borrowed Paige's phone with her permission to bring her idea true. She sent a message to everyone in her daughters little group of friends, letting them know something. 

 

“Hey Everyone, Paige's mother Saraya here, just to let you know everyone is welcome to stay the night here after the prom is over, I have arranged a little after party for all of you with Paige's father Ricky. Enjoy and have fun tomorrow night” was the text message that Saraya had sent, she wanted the best for her little girl, and she could see that happening her, in the last nine months since moving from Norwich, England. Paige had started at a new school which allowed her to be different and explore her wrestling talent, she had also found someone that loved her for who she was and shared her passion for wrestling as well as having the same music taste. She found Seth Rollins, the boy next door. It wasn't long before replies come through, there were a few saying Awesome!, there was also others saying Epic you're awesome Mrs K. But her favourite one was Thanks Mrs K, you are an amazing women and even better mother, this message came from none other than the friend that was nicknamed The Lunatic Fringe. Dean Ambrose. Saraya smiled at that, she wasn't only appreciated by her children but by her daughters friends too. 

 

She went upstairs to see Paige and encourage her to try on her prom dress, she was even more surprised when she found her daughter sitting on the bed already in her prom dress. Paige smiled at Saraya when she walked in, the dress looked absolutely stunning on Paige. Saraya walked over to her daughter hugging her tightly, things had gone down hill three weeks ago when the accident happened, but looking at her now you would never have guessed that she was in deadly accident just weeks before. 

 

“You looked stunning, my baby girl is all grown up” said Saraya looking at her daughter, Seth was going to be surprised out of his mind when he seen her in the prom dress that they had ordered together. “But you don't have shoes or accessories to go with” suddenly added Saraya, she never got to see the things that Paige had brought from the mall that fateful day, instead she placed then in her daughters bedroom when Roman brought them over, saying that Paige had brought them from the mall when she was with Summer, AJ and Emma that day. 

 

“Ah mum but I do, I'm surprise you didn't look at them, they were what Roman brought over” replied Paige, she was surprised her mother never looked in the boxes that Roman had brought, “I brought them that day at the mall, I thought they would go awesome with my dress. There is a pair of black sandles they have three heels, and some medieval style jewellery” added Paige as she opened the box with the shoes in, noticing how Roman had but a black ribbon around each of the boxes. She showed her mum the shoes, how they went with the dress perfectly and gave her the two small boxes that held the necklace and bracelet in it. Saraya opened the boxes her daughter gave her and was speechless when she seen the silver necklace with black and red gems set into it, she smiled and understood why Paige had brought the two simple pieces of jewellery. 

 

“Their beautiful and will look amazing with the dress and ever better on you” complimented Saraya, she loved how her daughter loved the simple things and put her heart into something when she wanted it bad enough, she was aware that her passion for wrestling had her heart in as did her relationship with Seth. “You know I think I have the perfect pair of earrings to go with these pieces of jewellery and I think your silver or black labret bar will go perfectly with the jewellery and your dress” added Saraya getting up to go and get her earrings. When she returned she showed them to her daughter and saw the shock cross her face.

 

“Mum these are the earrings that you wore on your wedding day, I can't wear them, they are special to you” said Paige in response to the earring her mother was holding out to her, she couldn't see how she could wear something so precious to her mother, something that brought her memories of happy times, from the time when she married her father Ricky. The celebration of their love everything was perfect for the two of them. 

 

“Yes you can, Paige I have some memories in these but I want you to wear them when you go to the prom tomorrow, they brought me happiness and now you have found someone perfect for you, they will bring your well deserved happiness too” replied Saraya, she could imagine her daughter wearing those special earrings, so she placed them in Paige's hands and closed her fingers around them. Both girls spoke about the upcoming event, mainly how Paige was going to have her hair and the make up she was planning on wearing. Saraya also told Paige about the party she had arranged with her friends and about the sweet compliment that she had received off on Dean Ambrose, it was funny how Saraya and clicked with her daughters friends, maybe because deep down she was an outcast at school. It was going to be one hell of a day tomorrow, the boys will come by early tomorrow so they could drop off their clothes for the sleeping and the next day, then they would be over at Seth's next door so they could get ready for the prom. The girls were coming over later the next day with the night-ware, and clothes for the next day, like the boys they were getting changed for the prom, there at Paige's everything was going to get interesting.


	17. Prom Surprises

It was the day of the prom, Dean had come around earlier than anyone would have thought, Saraya opened the door to him, and offered him breakfast something he accepted with a smile, he was told to put his clothes and toiletries in the dinning room, he did as he was told and offered to go and wake Paige up. Saraya directing him to her bedroom and instructed him to knock on the door three times before entering, he nodded and done as instructed, entering her room, he looked around seeing the black furniture, the grey carpet and the dark purple walls he admired her style of her room was in her way, it was relaxing to her, now wonder why Seth admired Paige's room so much.

 

“Hey, your mum says it's time to get up” whispered Dean while gently shaking Paige in order to wake her up, he smiled slightly when she groaned at him before her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and then jumped a mile when she noticed Dean sitting on the end of her bed. “Sorry didn't mean to scare you, your room is amazing by the way” added Dean smiling at Paige when she smiled at him. Paige laughed at him when he said he liked her room, she must be doing something right if, her boyfriend and one of the people she considered a close friend liked her bedroom.

 

“When did you get here?” sleepily asked Paige, as she looked at him the around her bedroom, setting her gaze back on Dean with a sleepy smile on her face, Dean looks around noticing the awkwardness between the two of them, he remembered it was first like this when he woke Summer up just after the pair started dating, come to think of it Summer slapped him around the face thinking it was her estrange father, she apologise so may time in one minute it must have set a new record. Dean smiled at that memory, he learnt a valuable lesson that day, Summer may be a girly girl but she had some force behind her.

 

“I got here about twenty minutes ago, your mum let me in and said I could help her by waking you up and saying that breakfast was ready, I think she is doing pancakes” replied Dean, seeing Paige quickly get up and run into the bathroom to get changed, when she came back out she was in her black ripped jeans, and an ordinary black tank top, her red hoody undone, he laughed at her as she practically dragged him down stairs to the breakfast bar. Where her mother was plating up pancakes with a bowl of different fruits, as well as squeezey bottled chocolate source and maple syrup as well as strawberry source. It was anyone's perfect breakfast, Saraya had made enough to feed an army, and it was a good job because the rest of the group arrived shortly after Seth came around. Orange juice and pancakes seemed like a good way to start everyone off for the busy day ahead.

 

“Oh, the make up artist at KWF has agreed to come and do you girls make up, and I have arranged for the five of you to spend the day at a spar, get your nails done ready for tonight” suddenly said Saraya all five of the girls looked at each other, she was aware that Seth's mother had arranged for the boys to spend the day getting ready at somewhere in the town centre, so it seemed like a good idea to send the girls to a spa, allowing them to relax, get a manicure and a pedicure, maybe take a dip in a jacuzzi, or get a massage. Whatever takes their fancy. The boys smiled as they had been informed by Seth what his mother had arranged, there was another surprise that Ricky and Colby had arranged, they had gotten the contact information on the other girls and asked them to be at either Seth's or Paige's whichever they wanted to, so they could all head to the prom together.

 

After breakfast the boys left and went over to Seth's where as the girls showed each other their dresses, Emma's one shouldered full length blue dress, Summer's white princess dress, AJ's purple and silver dress, Layla's green long sleeved frilly dress, and finally Paige's black and red medieval puffy dress, it looked beautiful with the little bit of diamanté going diagonally down the side the left side of the dress. They all complimented each other's choice of dresses, before Saraya told them it was time to head to the spa, they nodded and made their way down to the cars, it took Layla some convincing but they decided to all get into her ford fiesta, and head to the spa, Layla was driving with Emma in the passenger AJ, Summer and Paige were in the back, AJ being in the middle as she was the smaller one of the three.

 

Soon enough they were at the spa, they were welcomed by a blond women who had the tips of her hair dyed blue, she smiled at them and lead them through, they had a private suite, bubble tanks in each corner of the room, candles in several area's and access to a hot tub for them to relax in. There were charts of different colour nail varnishes they had to offer, it was any girls dream, or at least Summer's and Layla's one, AJ, Paige and Emma enjoyed it while also wondering what the boys were up to.

 

“This is your private suite, there will be a massager for each of you, as well as someone to do your manicure's, pedicures and as well as your facials, all you have to do is choose your nail polish colour, sit back and relax” said the young women who had welcomed, her name badge said that her name was Andi, she was so sweet to them, telling all the necessary information before leaving them for the time being to start the day of relaxation, before having to leave at four o'clock to get back to Paige's for the make up artist so they could get ready for the Prom. It wasn't long before Paige and AJ were in the hot tub, talking about what they remembered from before the accident, there was something Paige was struggling to remember, as was AJ.

 

“Every time I look at Adrian and Fandango, I feel like there is something missing, something that I knew but can't remember” suddenly said Paige, Emma, Summer and Layla looked at her and AJ in the hot tub knowing that she was missing the secret that Adrian had told Fandango and their friends to prevent any harm coming to them, it was surprising for the three to learn that Paige couldn't remember that, maybe Adrian's priars had to be answered. AJ looked at her nodding her head, while enjoying the bubbles that was around them, it was close enough to heaven considering everything that had happened to them over the last month or so.

 

“Yeah, I know how you feel, it seems as if there is something missing, I mean I can remember Star and I can remember her leaving us but I can't remember what happened to her after that?” added AJ, the other three girls joined them, already knowing that the two in the hot tub had already decided on their nail vanish, it was likely that AJ had gone for purple to match her dress and Paige would have chosen Black as it was her signature colour, Emma had decided that she would have her nails done it silver palm-tree's, as had Summer, Layla had decided on emerald green, they were waiting on the massage’s and beauty technicians to come.

 

The boys were actually in a tux store, with Punk since he had chosen now as a good time to try on different tux's on with his best friends he had already chosen who he wanted as his groom's men, since he and AJ had agreed upon a set amount of groom's men and bridesmaids. He also knew the bridesmaid dresses would be purple so he had decided to get the groom's men to wear purple ties and a flower in there pocket. He had everything planned out, he would give AJ her dream wedding and they would be married in a place that meant something to the both of them, their friends and family would be in attendance, it would mean something to the pair of them, AJ had also told him that she was going to ask Paige to be the maid of honour. Everything was planned out in his head he smiled as he though about it.

 

“What's got you all happy and smiley, you know other than getting married to the love of your life?” asked Dolph seeing the smile appear on Punk's face, he had often wondered what it was like to find the girl for you, like Dean had seemed to have done with Summer, like Justin had done when he found Layla, and like Sami had with Emma and like Seth thought he had done with Lacey, but it turned out Paige was the one for him, she seemed to bring the old happy Seth who didn't have a care in the world, except for his friends, family and that one special someone. In this case Paige was his special someone.

 

“I was just thinking about the wedding, AJ is going to ask Paige to be her maid of honour today” revealed Punk, seeing the surprise appear across Seth's face, Punk was having trouble holding back his laughter, but gave up after Dean just burst into laughter after seeing his best friends facial expression. “We also decided to go matching colours for tonight, so my tie will match the colour of her dress” added Punk changing the subject on to the night's events that were coming up fast, it was a good job that Adam and Roman and forced himself and Seth to go shopping for their tux's. Seth had received a text message from Paige's mother informing him that Paige's dress had red on it so he brought a black tux with a red tie, he had also opted for something special for her and had taken a trip to the place they went for their first date and purchased the roses she loved so much.

 

“Anyone else looking forward to the after party Mrs Knight has arranged for us” asked Dean, looking between his friends, Mrs Knight had also allowed Dolph, Adam, Sheamus, Randy, and Adrian, to bring there prom dates as they were technically friends of friends. He smiled at his friend as he looked at them, knowing that at least a few of them were looking forward to the prom and the party after, he was looking forward to seeing what the five girls looked like and to meeting Noyra, Galina, Danielle as well as seeing Jo-Jo and Bayley again, things were defintley going to get interesting, and maybe embarrassing.

 

“Yeah I'm looking forward to it, one I get to spend time with my girlfriend and two we get to meet the mystery three, not forgetting we get to celebrate being friends together” said Seth, he always looked forward to being with his friends and meeting those who made some of his friends happy, he smiled at being able to see his girlfriend in her prom dress and to see all his friends and class mates together at the prom, that most of the girls had been going paranoid about, all but Paige, AJ, and Emma, it was unusual but he liked how they were different. Like he loved how Paige was against Valentines Day, as he was so instead of celebrating the day of love, the brought chocolates and pop, then spent the night listening to their type of music and watching horror movies, the decided to call it Anti-Valentines Day, the day to go against their normal day's meaning.

 

Back with the girls Paige was in the middle of her facial, having the green mask smudged all over her face with the cucumber over her eyes. She was getting her pedi and manicure done as was AJ and Emma either side of her, Layla and Summer were getting the massager after having their nails done, they were feeling like they were worth a million dollars. Soon enough they were getting dressed and heading back to the car, heading back to Paige's. They were surprised when they got in, to see that Saraya with the help of Zak and Seth's mother Sarah, had turned the dinning room into a mini salon, and Paige's room had five mannequins in there with the dress on them, and the shoes just in front, anything to make the girls feel even more special. They were going to have an even bigger shock when they seen what they were going to be travelling to the prom in, they were going in style.

 

~HOURS LATER~

It was time to get going to the prom, Dolph had walked to Kaitlyn's and picked her up, walking her to Paige's explaining about the party on the way, she was a popular girl and at fist didn't like the idea but soon came around as she knew how accepting the outcast or misfits as they liked to be called were. She was wearing a black and white dress, especially made for her. Noyra had met Sheamus at Seth's and looked stunning in her green dress, it brought out her eye colour, she looked stunning in the eyes of Sheamus. Galina had arrived at Paige's before any of the boys and got to know the girls that were there, complimenting them on their look and how beautiful they were. She clicked with them right away, she actually felt as if she had known them for months, while talking to them in the first few minutes. Jo-Jo arrived with Randy who as always had a cheesy grin on his face, he liked being able to spend time with Jo-Jo and his friends, if it wasn't for them he wouldn't have even spoken to Jo-Jo let alone asked her out. She loved his friends as much as they loved being around her. Adam arrived about ten minutes after Randy and Jo-Jo with the lovely Danielle in tow they were childhood friends and knew each other well like Galina and Roman, Danielle was a very nervous person and was quiet around the people she didn't know. Paige noticing this went and introduced herself to the blond women, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, and that the girls would stick together and look after each other, plus the guys would reach havoc if anything happened to any of them. Finally the last couple arrived Adrian and Bayley, Adrian smiled as he entered with Bayley who being her normal self hugged everyone including Zak who at first was a little surprised but kind of got the hint that she hugged everyone.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, your transport to the prom has arrived, but before you go out to get on your way, I would like a group photo” said Ricky, Paige's father, he was surprised when he met all of her friends, he was aware they were the misfits but he wasn't expecting them to be as different as they were, he admired them for being friends and being so different. The smiles on their faces he made a note to send it to the school for the year book, but he couldn't resist requesting a few other photo's. “Can I get one of you fella's as Sheamus puts it, and the gorgeous ladies, but one more in the group, funny faces please?” added Ricky, he wanted to have memories of how different his little girl had become since moving to Florida, and meeting her loving boyfriend. He laughed as he took the last group photo, the girls soon moved together, Kaitlyn was in between Summer and Emma, where as Bayley was in between AJ and Paige, Noyra and Danielle were either side of Layla with Jo-Jo in front of Layla, Galina was in between Paige and Summer, all had huge smiles on their faces. The boys were in one huge group, smiling when the girls did funny faces at them from behind Ricky.

 

“Okay a fair warning we wanted to do something you all enjoyed and we couldn't find something all of you would like, and we were going to get a limo but after the recent accident and the number of you we decided against that and went for this instead” said Zak opening the front door to reveal a bus waiting outside for them, it had the name of the group on the side, and was specially for them inside, there were tables around a mini dance floor, a mini fridge filled with pop for them to drink, bathrooms, nearer the back since there was possibility. “The bus will stay at the school until the prom is over and will bring you back here for the after party” added Zak, he loved doing things like this, he remembered when his parents and two siblings did this for him at his prom, how Paige was there to take pictures, how his parents had arranged the after party, and the transport even how Roy acted as their butler for the evening, and really bad DJ.

 

“This is awesome” suddenly said Adam with Danielle clinging on to his arm, “Paige your family are really cool” he added, not believing a friend they had met last September had such an awesome surprise waiting for them, when Adam looked at Paige and seen that she was just as gob-smacked as everyone else he figured she had no idea about this. They all go on the bus, seeing the tables there with a mini fridge, male and female toilets, a little dance floor and their own personal driver, who welcomed them all on the bus with a smile.

 

“Welcome to all of you. I'm C-C and I will be your driver for the night, I hope you enjoy your ride to your destination, music and entertainment is provided” said C-C introducing himself with a smile, there was a mix of music, especially made by all the legal guardians, they all made sure to avoid the last song that played during the accident, it was about a twenty minute drive to the destination. C-C was looking forward to the reaction when they came back on the bus to go back to where they had just come from, he had special orders from Mr Knight to place special gifts around, the bus, and crowns for the girls, even Galina, Kaitlyn, Danielle, Noyra and Bayley, he was determined to make all of them feel special, there was even going to be different roses and special ribbons for them. Eleven girls to make feel special. The boys would get their gifts to, something each of them had spoke about, their girls happy as it would say each of the gifts for the girls were from them. They soon arrived at their destination. C-C smiled at each as they said thank you to him, he also told them to be safe and have fun. Once they were out of view he got to work with what he was task to do.

 

Once they entered the wrestling arena, they had the picture taken as couples before entering and were directed to a table especially for each group. Paige sat down admiring the gold and silver decorations with the black, red and white balloons, the red roses as centre-pieces on the tables, the black table cloth and the white table accessories, the place where the ring would have normally been was transformed it to a dance floor. With the people who did the music in the proper WWE Company DJ-ing for the night, everything was perfect, the teachers were around, either Shane McMahon was there as the ballet boy to collect votes on who Prom King and Queen would be. As soon as everyone was there, the music quieten down and Vince stood on the stage with his wife Linda.

 

“Welcome senior year of 2015 to your prom. We hope you enjoy this special evening that has been arranged for all of you. I always say nobody knows what the students want, so this has been arranged by the students of senior year for the students of senior year. Have fun tonight, you deserve it” said Vince smiling at each one of them, seeing how they all looked so different yet had united just months before to take down the school that was having their senior year prom in their school gym. All designed by their headmistress Dixie Carter.

 

“Since at every prom there has to be a prom King and Queen, so the candidates for this years king and queen are. Emma Dashwood and Sami Zayn, Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Paige Knight and Seth Rollins, AJ Lee and Philip Brooks, Nikki Bella and John Cena, Summer Rae and Dean Ambrose and finally Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan. You have one vote each, so choose wisely. Have fun senior year 2015” said Linda before the music began to play again and pictures of each student when they were younger and now started to play in a slide show on the titron. It showed what each of them looked like in their first year at school to what they look like in their singles year book photo. There was a few embarrassed laughs around, as the wrestling team had their pictures in their ring gear shown as well.

 

Food was served not long after, the lights were high enough to see what was going on, the first course was the starter to which they had Cheese on Crackers with the side of smoked salmon, it was a treat for them and the salmon was optional for those who wanted a vegetarian meal. Water, juice and pop was provided for them, since they were all under the age of 18 they weren't going to be serving alcohol, not even the teachers were going to be drinking. Their second course was either chicken, pork, lamb or soy protein meat for the vegetarians, it was a roast meal which the side of vegetable and meat gravy, Mrs McMahon had gone all out to made sure each of them were happy with the meal, the dessert was every teenagers comfort food, Ice cream with wayfarer flowers for the girls, and ice cream with two full wayfarer crackers for the boys. Seth decided to catch Paige off guard when he kissed her on the cheek when he had ice cream smeared on his lips, unaware to all of them Sting and Stone-Cold were going around with camera's taking pictures. After the meal was finished the lights went down, disco lights began go around the dance floor, and the music began, the jocks were on the floor with their dates dancing to the slow song that first played. They left the floor when an announcement was played.

 

“WWE High how you doing?” said a member of CFO$, holding the microphone out to the senior year, as they answered, “I've heard TNA Academy are having their Senior prom in the school tonight, so what do you say me make as much noise as possible and show them how to have a good time?” again added the member of CFO$ holding the microphone, he had been given as permission by both Mr McMahon and Mrs McMahon to have fun with the students and if that included making noise then so be it. “In away a little birdy told me, that some of you have been practising a special dance for the a certain song, so how about we play that song, and have some fun” he added before the start of the song began to play. It was the schools song, New Day Coming, by none other then the bunch DJ-ing. Everyone left the dance floor but the misfits and their dates, the dance began, their was a bit of free-style in there with Emma doing her made up dance, ballroom with Dean and Seth with the girls which surprised everyone, and Latin it was a good dance to watch considering they add bits to it, during the actual performance. Everyone clapped for them after that, with the leader of CFO$ giving AJ the microphone. 

 

“Okay teachers of WWE High, Mr McMahon included. You get to see all of us dance and be ourselves, so how about you guys get your butts on the floor, and show us some moves, let loose for the night and have fun with us” said AJ, to the cheers of every student in attendance, some of them were laughing at the thought of seeing Booker doing his spin-a-rooney or Natalya's uncle Bret busting a few moves on the floor, but true to their word they went on the floor and did some old school moves, to a song played especially for them, there was also the clapping from the students to. 

 

Through out the night the students voted for who they think would be prom king and queen, Shane came around with the ballet box to collect the votes, he had suspicion on who he thought the winners would be, he also knew Stephanie thought it would herself as she had been practising her speech for the last week or so, he himself thought it would be Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan, the were loved around the school and by most in the senior year. Once he had collected them he began his work of counting them, it came as a surprise to him, Stephanie and Hunter had actually received the least amount of votes from the senior year, to be honest he could understand why. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen it is time to announce the Prom King and Queen” said Vince standing on the stage when he opened the envelope he was handed he was surprised to see that there was a tie between to couples. “You know I love this year, you lot make history, like right now, there are two couple voted prom king and queen” added Vince seeing the smiles on their faces, he had to admit he was looking forward to the reactions he got, when his wife Linda who was his prom queen when they went to school announced who they were, he handed the microphone over to her along with envelope and went to get the spare crowns and ribbon they had.

 

“Wow this years Prom Queens are AJ Lee and Paige Knight, their Kings are Philip Brooks and Seth Rollins” said Linda, hearing the No, her daughter shouted when it was revealed she wasn't prom queen or at least one of them. Both couples went up the ramp, the boys leading the shocked girls, it really was a surprise that two couples from the same group had become Prom King and Queen. Seth allowed Punk and AJ to go first while he tried to get Paige back to normal as she had gone slightly more pale than normal, Linda crowned both of the girls, putting the ribbon saying Prom Queen over the heads and place the crowns on their heads, she nodded to Paige's request. Vince did the same with the boys wondering what Paige was going to do. 

 

“Wow first off, I'm actually surprised that you guys chose two prom kings and queens and that Stephanie McMahon isn't one of the ladies up here. I thank you all for this, I believe you have just given Paige the shock of her life and AJ the last thing she was expecting, so thank you, you are the best guys ever, and I am thankful the time we spent together whether it was as friends, enemies or classmates, I wouldn't change a thing” said Punk, stepping back and letting AJ speak, he seen the tears in her eyes, not knowing what to say. She knew for sure she wanted to thank everyone, and her friends.

 

“I'm know for the popular girls, especially Nikki, I'm the last person you expected to be standing here, I am the geek goddess after all, I just want to thank all of you, because in your own way you have been there for me, even if you never meant it. My friends both past and present for attempting to understand and for excepting me, because without you guys I wouldn't have found who I am and I wouldn't be proud of the person I have become” said AJ, she looked to Paige and Seth, with Seth signalling to give the microphone to Paige, he was still curious what she was up to, but knew it was something that only she could think of. 

 

“When I first moved here I thought the school was going to be like my last one, where I wouldn't have a place to fit in, but I was wrong big time, the popular girls and the jocks practically started a war with the people I have become close friends with The Misfits. I wanted to thank everyone of you because no matter what you have accept me here, even if some of you did think I was the creepy English vampire. So this for everyone of you” said Paige taking off the crown she wore snapping it into pieces, along with the second one she was given my Vince, she walked of stage with the pieces and gave a bit to everyone of the girls that wasn't voted prom queen. “I may have been voted prom queen with AJ, but that doesn't mean all of you girls aren't queens too, because deep down inside whether or a girly girl, a tomboy, a fitness nut, a geek or a poser, you all have the potential of being a prom queen, you just never realised it, and if wasn't for all of you voting me as one of the queen tonight, I wouldn't have realised it either. So thank you” added Paige, giving the microphone to Seth who looked at her surprised at what she had done, but loved her even more for it. 

 

“Well there is no way I can match Paige's acceptance speech, but I can give it a try” said Seth thinking about what to say, he looked at all the guys in the arena and smiled he knew then what he was going to say. “You know Paige is right all of you girls are prom queens, I can see it. But all of you guys are brave to have come here in tux's which I'm positive some of you were dreading, like I was, but that changed when I seen Paige her stunning dress, considering a week and half ago I wasn't even sure if I was going to be attending prom, I refused to come unless it was with Paige. So I thank Stephanie for you have done, and to all you guys you guys are the real prom kings for coming her and be supportive of the girls, even when it seemed impossible to do” added Seth, taking hold of Paige's hand and walking her back to her seat, he actually admired what she had done, and Vince and Linda for allowing her to do it. She truly was unique. 

 

Nearer the end of the night, and the confetti fell from the rafters, photo's were being taken as memories for the teachers and of cause for the year book, Sting had placed a tiara on Paige with a smile saying that she deserved it. He was aware that Ricky her father had dropped it off, after since her mother had forgotten to give it to her, he didn't tell her it was from her parents. It did suit her. Once it was time to go, the misfits headed back out to the bus waiting for them, C-C had a huge smile on his face when he seen them come back out, he was waiting for them outside of the bus, he asked them to split into girls and boys, to which they did, but they were interrupted by Stephanie who was shocked to see what the group had arrived in, she thought she and her friends apart from Kaitlyn had arrived in style with the only limo but seeing their she didn't know what to think. 

 

“Did you guys arrive here on this bus?” asked Stephanie her friends around her, she seen each of them nod in reply, she actually didn't know what to say. For the first time Stephanie McMahon was speechless, first she wasn't voted prom queen although she admired what Paige had done, then she finds she has been out done by the misfits in terms of transport, even with their own personal driver. “This is awesome” she added thinking like the misfits, it was something that only they could do and she loved it, she never thought she would love being outdone at the prom, but even she had learnt something new.

 

“Hey guys look over there” said Justin, being the first one to notice that TPD were arresting several members of TNA Academy, to be more precise they were arresting three girls, with three guys arguing with them saying the girls hadn't done anything, they were surprised to see that Roman's ex-girlfriend was one of them being arrested. They wounded what it was for but had a feeling they would find out soon enough, when the three guys ran towards the group the were stopped by someone Roman did recognised and know quite well. Dwayne his cousin working on the case of what happened to the girls in the car accident. He signalled for them to get on the bus out of harms way. 

 

“There is gifts on the bus for the girls, Mr Knight and Mr Rollins got them but put them from you guys, to give you, your gift of happy girls” said C-C once the girls were out of ear shot, he let them on the bus after that. The boys seen there were two bouquets of flowers on each table, with a ribbon that said the girls nicknames on it, the flowers had cards in them, saying who they were for, a little sentence and then who they were from. That's when Seth put two and two together and realised that what his mum had got them to write the mini cards for earlier on. The boys joined the girls, happy about the mini surprise, looks like Mrs Rollins and Mrs Knight knew how to get the girls to feel like the were princess, it was an awesome idea that they had come up with and one that worked perfectly. 

 

Once they had gotten back to Paige's the after party began, the music was done my DJ Zodiac as Zak called himself, Sarah Rollins and Saraya were going around taking pictures, Colby and Ricky were the bar and food tenders, Roy was the light operator and to Paige's surprise her uncle Johnny was there, he had come all the way from England just to be there, he was the waiter for the evening, he was enjoyed the hug he got from his only niece, when she saw him and was glad to meet all of her friends, he never believed his brother Ricky when he said that Paige had changed for the better, now he seen her, he believed it, she was more happy, and was no longer broken, she was now reflected what he and her parents had always seen in her. It was n after party filled with music laughter, photo's, party games, memories and friendship, it was everything each member of the group could have dreamed of. As well as everything that Zak, Roy and Johnny had hoped it would be, but most of all for Ricky, Saraya, Colby and Sarah it was rewarding to see how much their little idea was appreciated.


	18. Always and Forever

The next day and the small group that Saraya had arranged the party for woke up in the living room, most of them suffered from a hangover since there was alcohol involved in their party. Adam had woken up first to the sight of his friends spread around the living room, each with a blanket draped over them, he didn't have a clue what time it was let alone what day it was, he just remembered going to the Prom with Danielle and then come back to Paige's where her family had arranged an after party, then it was blank, nothing. He looked around to see Seth with his arms wrapped around Paige, pulling her closer to him, Summer was using Dean as a pillow he had his left arm wrapped securely around her, then there was Punk and AJ they were facing each other, with AJ using Punks arm as a pillow like the others he had his around her to make sure no one took her during the night, When he seen Adrian and Bayley he couldn't help but laugh, their faces were inches apart next to them was Emma and Sami they were in the opposite position to Summer and Dean.

 

Danielle was across the room, with Kaitlyn they seemed to be quite content to be over there, that's when it hit him if Danielle was the other side of the room, who was he cuddling up to the night before, when he slowly turned around dreading the view, and rightly so there in the spot next to him was a blond. Dolph Ziggler, or Ziggles as the girls often called him, Adam swallowed hard kind of in disbelief that he had been cuddling up to Dolph for the night, he really must have been drunk to do that. He was soon brought from his thoughts when Sami woke up shortly followed by Roman, the latter smiling and taking a picture of Adrian and Bayley, the group were aware that Paige and AJ didn't remember everything in a way that was a good thing but in others it was bad, Fandango could still tear them apart although they had officially finished school they were just waiting on their GCSE results and graduation, WWE High went all out for that one.

 

“Morning” suddenly said a voice slightly scaring a the ones that were awake, “Breakfast is on the table, hope cereal and orange juice is okay, there is also some headache tablets on there since I have a feeling you will be needing them” added Mrs Knight when they turned around, she had a bright smile on her face she really was a kind woman, arranging her daughter an after party with all her friends, where each family had a different role to play, no wonder why Paige was so nice to those who were kind to her, she had gotten that from her mother that would seem. Saraya looked around and smiled at all of them still asleep on the floor aware of the joke Dean Ambrose had played on Adam Rose and Dolph Ziggler once they had fallen asleep, the poor boys had drank so much they passed out before anyone else, one of the was still out, just to make sure she went and checked his pulse, relieved when she felt it.

 

About half an hour later and everyone was up and having breakfast and headache tablets, she smiled as they were spread around the living room watching cartoons, mainly Tom and Jerry and Scooby Doo, there was Luney Tunes thrown in there as well. Johnny had take Zach and Roy out for the day to allow the ones in the living room to wake up and heal from the night before, he was staying for Paige's graduation, he said he missed his favourite niece and wanted to be here on the most important days of her life, graduation from High School was one of them, she would be the first in the family to graduate with a Cap and Gown, the school supplying them.

 

“What happened last night, I remember going to the prom with Danielle coming back here for the after Party then it goes blank” asked Adam unaware of what he was letting himself in for, everyone had made a pact with each other to not tell the truth to Adam and Dolph until it was driving them insane, Danielle and Kaitlyn had agreed to that one, enjoying what it felt like to be part of the misfits, a group Kaitlyn was once a war with. Everyone smiled at him, all but Dolph who was just as confused at what had happened, he was hoping he didn't do anything stupid. Kaitlyn was already up when he woke.

 

“You and Dolph were making out and fell asleep together, cuddling each other” replied Kaitlyn she always wanted to something like this, but was unable to since her group was only made up of girls and the jocks didn't like practical jokes being played on them, which was weird since they attempted to play them on everyone else, she laughed with everyone else when Dolph spat his water out at the person across from him, which happened to be Seth, Adam appeared as though he was going to faint, was this really true. Someone had to do something more embarrassing than that, anyone.

 

“One of you were saying I love you to the other as well, I think it was Adam saying it to Dolph” added Danielle enjoying this, that was all it took for Adam to fall of his chair in embarrassment, had he really told Dolph he loved him? Things were going to be weird for the rest of the day. “Although it wasn't only you two that did something that you might regret” added Danielle she smiled and knew Roman had a picture of the two on his phone, as did Adam as he seen him take the picture, he knew what Danielle was going on about now, Bayley and Adrian being inches apart looking like they were about to do something.

 

“Are you talking about Adrian and Bayley?” asked Adam from the floor, when he peaked over the top he was met by two confused looks and the rest nodding, he smiled at that the spot light was off him and Dolph. Bayley looked around smiling, noticing Paige attempting to dry Seth off since Dolph water went all over him earlier on. Adrian looked at everyone with complete dread, he couldn't have done anything that bad could he, his friends really wouldn't blackmail him over this, what he and Bayley possibly done that was worse that Dolph and Adam.

 

“When I woke up this morning you were inches apart like you were about to kiss each other” said Roman showing them the picture to prove it, Adrian let his head fall which made a bump on the table when it hit, Bayley's cheeks went red she was literally inches away from kissing Adrian and she didn't even remember it, what the hell happened last night. She enjoyed the party but hated the consequences not remembering if anything happened, at least she woke up in the company of the people she considered friends instead in some place she didn't know, that really would have been a nightmare.

 

“Does anyone have proof of what Dolph and Adam did last night?” asked Bayley, she found it weird that she and Adrian were pretty close last night, they were just friends that is how she liked it and how he seemed to like it, although she wasn't so sure now. If AJ and Punk woke up like it, Paige and Seth, Summer and Dean, Emma and Sami, Galina and Roman or Noyra and Sheamus woke up like it hell even if Layla and Justin woke up like it then it wouldn't be weird because they were already dating it would be normal or at least she thought it would be normal, but for two friends not dating that was weird. Like over the line weird.

 

“Yep” said Paige as she pulled out her phone showing them the picture of Adam and Dolph from the night before, Dolph kind of smiled as he was facing away from Adam in the picture where as Adam had his arms around his waist like he was pulling him close. Adam on the other hand had gone red as a tomato at seeing the picture he thought they were making up before he seen that, but they had proof what they said happened, it was sure to send him insane. That's when it happened AJ couldn't hold back the laughter any more and burst into laughter, she was shortly joined by the others. Kaitlyn had enjoyed spending time with them, and in turn had cancelled her plans with her friends, she knew they would want inside information, information that if she had collected she didn't remember, all she remembered was having the best night of her life, it had made her think. Maybe she didn't belong with the popular girls, but with the misfits? She hadn't had this much fun in a long time, she enjoyed it and the played evil jokes on each other, the Adrian and Bayley one was true but the Adam/Dolph one wasn't.

 

Hours later and the group and decided to visit one of the theme parks, Saraya had told them to go while they were still Teenagers since there wasn't much chance once you were an adult. She also surprised Paige by saying the bus they used last night was actually a special present for her from her Uncle Johnny, he wanted her to go in style so her brought her that, it was big enough for all her friends, and after the car accident he wanted something to keep her safe, that was it. That was why he was taking Roy and Zak out to get them something they wanted rather than him guessing. The bus had been turned back to normal the seats around the edge were still there but the dance floor had done, as had C-C, he was a hired Driver.

 

At the amusement park, they took one big group photo the last one to remember their time together, then went on different rides, they started off with the small ones and progressed to the bigger ones. By the end of the day Punk and AJ had gotten into a water fight they were absolutely soaked, AJ had pushed Punk into what was called the spill zone, of one of the water rides, he was about to walk back over to her when the wave of water hit, AJ couldn't help but laugh. Justin and Layla challenged each other to Hook-A-Duck, where as Sami and Emma along with Galina and Roman challenged each other to the hide rides to see who could last the longest on one. They took several pictures during the day, the best one was from Apocalypse the ride that take you to the top of the huge pole then drops you at high speed down the 100ft you had ascended to the ground, you are either sitting down, standing up with a platform beneath your feet or standing up without the platform. There was a candy floss flight at one point between the whole group. Seth and Paige won each other giant stuffed animals. Paige had won Seth had huge dog, where as Seth won Paige a huge penguin that was more than half her size, they all came out with something. The ones that weren't normally part of the group gave the others the contact number and home address so they could keep in contact.

 

Once they were back at Paige's Kaitlyn collected her things and kissed Dolph goodbye, she knew there was something between them and when he kissed her back it was confirmed he liked her as much as she liked him. Galina was glad she was now dating Roman and that she had met his friends, she had to admit there was never a boring moment with them, it was fun and amusement all the way. Bayley hugged everyone before she left, wondering what the future would hold and if she had found the place where she belonged, Charlotte had been the best of friends to her, normally asking her to hide when the Popular girls came or pushing her away. Sasha had befriend her as had several of the other girls, like Paige and Emma, she had found her place and was planning on telling Charlotte they she didn't want to be friends any more. Danielle would be senior year next year of her own school and wondered if she could create a group much like the one she spent the night before and most of the day with, it would certainly bring a change.

 

After the girls had given the group their contact information and said goodbye, AJ and Punk looked at each other deciding now would be a brilliant time for Wedding planning, they wanted everything to be perfect and Punk had decided on his three grooms men as AJ had done with her bridesmaid. AJ pulled the remaining for girls with her to Paige's bedroom where as the boys used the dinning room. Saraya had always hoped she would be here to see her children doing this, finding amusing that her only child that wasn't dating before they moved was the only one dating now. She gave the boys some grooms magazines and the phone book to look for wedding receptions and took some brides and wedding magazines up stairs to the girls, walking in just in time to hear the question that was asked.

 

“Paige, you're my best friend so will you be my maid of honour?” asked AJ sat next to Paige who had a shocked expression appear on her face, AJ and Punk actually planned for their to be three bridesmaids and grooms men and then a maid of honour and best man. AJ had planned everything out, Summer, Layla and Emma had already agreed to be bridesmaids. “Summer, Layla and Emma are my bridesmaids, and I want you to be my maid of honour” added AJ, a smile appeared on her face when Paige nodded Yes to her question. Everything was changing for the better although the wedding venue they wanted wasn't available for until 2020 they still wanted to plan everything, plus AJ was sure she would be the only one walking down the isle, after seeing everyone at the prom she was sure that eventually Roman and Galina would be, as well as Summer and Dean with some convincing on Summer's part, she was fairly sure that Paige and Seth would be eventually, come to think of it she could see all of her friends walking down the isle and saying I Do eventually. One thing she was certain of was she would be friends with them for a long time to come. 

 

As the day went on Emma and Layla went home along with most of the boys, only Seth, Dean and Punk remained behind with Summer and AJ, they were talking about what the future could hold for them, whether they were going to go to college or university, or would go straight into work since they were qualified enough, it amazed them what they come up with but that was nothing compared to a surprise that was in store. Since they were all in the living room with Paige's family watching You've Been Framed, Paige was resting her head on Seth's shoulder who in turn had his arm wrapped around her waist, Summer was on Dean's lap, Punk was on the floor sitting between AJ's legs where as Ricky and Saraya were sat to each other remembering when they were in the position all three couples found themselves in, Roy and Zak were laughing away at the television, all just generally enjoying each other company, Johnny said he was finalising the graduation present for Paige and her friends, as well as the late presents for Zak and Roy. 

 

“Marry me” whispered Dean in Summer's ear, while the wedding part of the show was on, Summer was laughing away to herself until she heard that, the she shifted her position around so she was looking him in the face to see if he was serious or not. When she didn't answer, Dean did something he would never imagine himself doing, he stood up while looking at everyone in the room his kept his gaze mainly one Summer but it occasionally went to Paige and Seth along with the engaged couple of AJ and Punk. He went back over to Summer got down on one knee pulling out the little box he had. “Summer Danielle Rae, I promise to love you forever and be there whenever you need me, if you do me the honour becoming my wife, will you marry me?” asked Dean in front of everyone there. She smiled at him, he proposed to her his way first then got down on one knee and brought her dream true, when she seen the ring she smiled. 

 

“Yes, you lunatic I will marry you” replied Summer seeing the smile appear on his face the one that only she could put there, she never thought she would ever find her perfect man, she had imagined him to come from a good home, love the same music she did, be tall dark and handsome but instead she got a dirty blond haired, muscular handsome man that come didn't come from the best home and was a complete lunatic at times, but he treated her well, he showed her that life doesn't go the way you want it to but it doesn't mean it can't be perfect like hers was turning out to be. She had friends she could turn to, a boyfriend that took her back when she broke up with him, who protected her and loved her for who she was and then she had the perfect family in her aunt and uncle who took her in and paid for her to go to school. The only thing that wasn't so perfect were her parents who told her she was a mistake and who loved her little sister more, her aunt and uncle were more parents to her than her actual parents. 

 

Paige and Seth smiled for the pair, they deserved to be happy. AJ and Punk looked from Summer and Dean to Paige and Seth who both nodded no to what they were thinking, Seth was planning on waiting until they were older and had a stable career before asking Paige to marry him, he want to make sure they were financially stable and could give their family, if they had one everything they need, plus he wanted to ask her when they were both ready which he was sure from a conversation with Paige about it that she was not ready to move on to that step yet, they hadn't even graduated from school yet, he wanted to asked her when he was ready and not out of peer-pressure. He wanted everything to be perfect for them. AJ and Punk nodded at Paige and Seth understanding they hadn't been dating that long and AJ knew Paige hadn't even thought of the subject let alone anything else to do with a relationship, she loved Seth that was for sure but marriage wasn't on the table for the two yet. She could understand it. 

“We Stick together as one always and forever, I promise” whispered Seth to Paige, it was the next best thing he could think of, he wasn't going to ask her to marry him just yet, but he was planning it, instead he made a promise to her in reply to the one she made to him. I'm not perfect but I will keep trying for you. Remembered Seth, she had kept to the promise, even when she didn't remember who any of her friends were she stayed with them to try and remember, they knew her and he was heart broken so instead of walking away from them, she stayed and tried her best to remember, all it took was taking her to places that meant something and to play the last song of the car accident and it all came flooding back, she mended his heart and stayed with them, a true friend and loving soul mate. That was one of the many things Seth was sure of, the girl who was rested her head on his shoulder was his soul mate. His Mysterious Raven Haired Lady, his Miss Hell In Boots.


	19. Graduation

Today was the day. It was WWE High Senior Year Class of 2015 graduation day. The seats had been placed out in the school field since it was a nice sunny day, the camera was set to film it and another to take pictures, the cap and gowns had been placed in the tutor rooms, the stage and podium was ready, the only thing that was need now was the teachers in the their place and the students of the senior year, the smallest ever year at WWE High. The seating plan had been set, everything was ready. Most of the teachers including Mr McMahon himself was in anticipation, he wanted everything to go to plan, everything to go smoothly, so that meant no fights and no students from other school. He had gotten one person from every group to right a speech and also got them to select someone to represent all of them as a class. John Cena was chosen for the jocks, Wade Barrett for the Jokers, CM Punk for the misfits, Natalya for the photographers, Kaitlyn for the popular girls and Daniel Bryan for the campaigners. Paige was the class representative which had surprised her.

 

It was time for the ceremony, family members had taken their place of the left hand side of the seating, where as teachers that would be speaking, so all for tutors, Booker T, Vince McMahon and Linda McMahon were sitting on the seats of the stage, then one by one the students came out in the black cap and down with red and white tassels on the cap, the signature colours of the school, they all looked proud to be there and to be graduating from WWE High. Once they were seated the all had smiles on their faces, each had been placed in the tutor groups but with their friends, whoever did the seating plan was incredibly considerate for the students. On the screen behind them showed the pictures that were in the year book of each student, in their groups, tutor groups, as couples and the year photo, making some of them go red but other than that it wasn't that bad.

 

“Welcome everyone to the graduation ceremony of WWE High Senior Year Class of 2015, our smallest ever year and also our most talented yet. When you all first started her most of you didn't know what you wanted to do, but now I can see future Superstars and Divas, the next president of the USA, even future singers, actresses, models, and athletes. It's been a pleasure class of 2015, and I wish you all the look for the future” said Linda remembering what some of them were like when they first started at the school, compared to what they were like now, it was truly amazing what they were like and could do. They had everything they need to achieve their dreams no matter how crazy it may have seemed.

 

“My tutor group was called the royalty tutor, I though being a tutor would be the most boring job I could do in a school, but I was wrong. Being able to see young teenagers grow and mature in to young adults is one of the best things you will ever see, being there to support them, and pass on knowledge is one of the most satisfying jobs there is. I will miss you senior year, we had fun together this year, nobody can truly replace you” said King, after Linda McMahon and stood down, he was surprised when he was told he would be a replacement tutor for William Regal who was focusing on the bunch in NXT, their junior bunch, the ones who still didn't know what they wanted to do when the left the school. JBL had gotten up after and said he would miss his tutor group and how much he loved them no matter how much they were annoying to him.

 

“When I seen my tutor group after the summer holidays I didn't think much had changed, I was sure the misfits would still be at war with the popular girls and the jocks, as well as I was sure that Dean Ambrose would still have his bag of jokes and pranks. I was right to an extent the one thing that had changed was my new student. Paige. She changed the meaning of everything, she broke every rule the popular girls put in place, and to top it all off she didn't care, she was herself. But what surprised me the most was the wrestling tournament, when TNA Academy stepped foot into the school the war between the misfits, popular girls and jocks ended and they made peace, they found their common enemy in TNA Academy. A year I though would be like every other turned out to be full of surprised to watch them turn from teenagers to young adults has been amazing to see, and as Jerry over there said, I will miss you guys, and no matter what you guys will have a special place in my heart” said Michael Cole saying what he thought he year was going to be like but was proven wrong when it went the complete opposite way, everything he said was from the heart, he was going to miss them, they were believe it not never going to be replaced, no one was going to live up to them or the barrier they had set for a tutor group, once he sat down Booker T took to the podium looking at each member of the year. On the screen appeared each of the merchandise for the team.

 

“Now I am going to be honest with you guys, when I first came back to the school, I didn't think I would find the talent for the wrestling team, I had great plans in mind ones I didn't think were going to become reality. That was until Stone Cold gave me a good talking to with the help of Sting, he told me to look at them that had signed up for wrestling practice, they had potential all I had to do was unlock it” said Booker remembering the conversation that he had with Stone Cold and Sting who were close to doing their finishers on him. “I found the perfect team, in this years team there was technical wrestlers, high flyers, straight to the point ones, there was a mix of everything. The merchandise you seen on the screen is this years” added Booker he knew he would have to explain. He also knew there was going to be pictures of who was on the wrestling team taken with special backgrounds. “The following logo's and merchandise belong to Daniel Bryan, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Tamina, CM Punk, AJ Lee, Emma, Summer Rae, John Cena, Adrian Neville, Paige Knight and the trio that make up The Shield, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns” it showed their merchandise logo's, the three wolves for The Shield, Think Again for Paige, Yes Yes Yes for Daniel Bryan it showed how they were truly different. “Thank you wrestling team of 2015, the school maybe the tournament winners, but you guys are the champions” again added Booker, they worked together and came out on top, he couldn't have asked for anything more than that.

 

“The Jocks, we were the guys that had sports in common, and we were complete idiots at one point. We thought because we dated the hottest girls in our year and we were up with the top style we were the kings of our year, how wrong we were, it's not where you come from or how much money your parents have that makes you everything, and that's a lesson all of us learnt this year. We learnt so much together and that was the most important one, so here is to The Jocks of Senior Year 2015. Hustle – Loyalty – Respect” said John Cena he was representing his own small group, and said what he was known for, he showed loyalty and respect to those he knew and care for and he was a hustler with being on the wrestling team, and be the only jock to successfully get on to it, he was the alpha. Once he stepped down he high fived Wade Barrett of the jokers, he had a feeling this was going to be funny.

 

“The Jokers. We pretty much did what we were named we joked about with people. Tamina our only girl proved all us lads wrong, she played the best jokes and mainly on us, as well as nicknaming us from out personalities, you had rock star Drew, Ascension Viktor and Konnor, The Extreme Jeff Hardy, The Mattatude Matt Hardy and then me Bad News Barrett, in turn we all named her Tweety Tamina, as she always had something to do with Tweety. We were always in some kind of war with a close friends the misfits when it come to jokes, those bunch with paint bombs, water balloons and god knows what else, then there was us with the fake things, finger traps, and stink bombs, we had some good times senior year, I’m going to miss every minute of it” said Wade, he loved his friends finding funny when he was nicked named Bad News Barrett, since he used to go up to people when they had detention and say. I'm afraid I've got some bad news, you're in detention.

 

“The Misfits. Well we are pretty much what it says of the tin. We are classed as the freaks, the weirdo's, the odd balls, the outcasts, but in truth we all knew we were different, and it was our differences that brought us together and made us so strong, we didn't care about the top trends, the sports that was on TV, what we looked like, or about change. We were ourselves, whether you were like Adam a partier, like Dolph a show off, like Summer a girly girl, like AJ a geek, like Dean who is a complete lunatic or like Paige who breaks every rule. We never cared what others looked like all we cared about was the loyalty and heart of those around us, we knew everyone was different and the only thing we wanted was to be with each other, and prove you didn't have to be the same to be friends, you can be different to” said Punk smiling at everyone in Senior year, he was happy he found the friends he had, they were his family outside of his family, in the case of Dean they gave him a family and taut him it's okay to love and care about things, not look at him five years down the line he is engaged to Summer. 

 

“Being a photographer Isn't posing for the camera all the time like people thought, we are the ones that arranged everything, from the school promo to the year book photo's, we go around taking pictures for the displays around school and for the websites. Mr McMahon said ones that what's best for the students isn't what others want for us, it's what we want, so he created the slogan By The Students For The Students, where we decided what happens on events and we are responsible for them, that way we would all be happy and everyone gets what they want, the teachers would get the event like they wanted and us students got it in the theme they wanted, everything was how each imagined it like the prom, that was a good example of everyone working together” said Natalya explaining that they didn't pose for pictures they were the ones doing all the little things, and seeing all their work pay of when other admired what they had done, they put their creative skills to use and it come out amazing every time because of team work. 

 

“Everyone thought that being a popular girl was easy, you just had to date the hottest guys, keep up with the latest trends, have beautiful hair and keep doing your make up through out the day, oh and lets not forget you had to be a bitch, they were right it was easy. We are the opposite to the misfits, but not as brave as them, we would hide our fear behind our bitchiness, but deep down we knew we were different, all we wanted was to be there for when we need each other, to have our perfect men and to be the most admired in the school. We were there for each other, we each found our perfect men but we didn't become the most admired, that would be the misfits. It was only when TNA Academy came here we realised our mistakes, we shouldn't be at war with each other because we have different styles, we should be there to help each other when we need it because we can accept that everyone is different and because we want to be” said Kaitlyn telling the truth, what she didn't say was her perfect man was one of the misfits, Dolph Ziggler. She smiled when she seen us was next, it was going to get interesting.

 

“Campaigners, what to say the name of the group give it away, we are the group that makes the noise when we believe something should be changed or we think students should have a say in something, hell even to let people know of an upcoming event. I think some of the funniest times during this year, was when we campaigned to get a vegetarian choice for the canteen and at the prom, another was when we went around the school with megaphones to let people now when prom was and also when the finals of the tournament were, but the best one was when we drew up a petition as asked fellow students to sign it so the prom would be pushed back a week, in order for Paige and AJ to attend it, as both were hospitalised at the time, we thought they should be there as it is a huge part of senior year, so basically we are the bunch responsible for the racket that you can year from a mile or two away” said Daniel Bryan with a cheesy grin on his face, as he walked back to his seat he hugged Paige who was representing the entire year, he had faith in her, as everyone in the year did that she would make them proud. She made everyone laugh when she looked at them to her piece of paper and screwed it up, throwing it behind her. 

 

“I was told once that the best speech comes from the heart, so here it goes” said Paige squeezing something tightly in her hand. “When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be, our answers were things like an astronauts, cowboys, or in my case a wicked witch. When we were ten they asked again, and we answered with things like dancer, singer, actor. But now we are grown up they want a serious answer, so how about this one, who the hell knows” added Paige smiling at the teachers who had smiles on their faces. “This is the time to make rushed, hard decisions this is the time to make mistakes, make a wrong choice and get stuck somewhere, leave things on public transport, fall in love a lot. That way when someone asks us what we want to be in the future, we wont have to guess at it, we'll know because we are doing it” finally added Paige, listening to the cheers she got from everyone in her year, she smiled starting to take her way back to her seat, the class carried on clapping for her until she was back in her seat still with a huge smile upon her face. Seth kissed her on the cheek when she returned, loving her speech and her. 

 

“Thank you Paige, I will keep you answer in mind and will find all of you in five years time to ask you what you want to be” said Vince making the student and family member in attendance laugh, it was rare to come across a headmaster with a sense of humour but WWE High had it all. “Here is too all of you, whether you are a popular girl, a jock, one of the jokers, a photographer or a campaigner, or even a misfit, it's been a pleasure meeting you all, and seeing you grow in to young adults, I hope we have give you everything you need here to do what you dream of doing. I'm going to miss everyone of you, and no one in this school past present or future will every be able to replace our smallest talented, and amazing Class of 2015, good luck to all of you” added Vince throwing the cap he had warn up in the air, he watched as everyone of the students followed suite and as they celebrated, hugging and congratulated each other, they really were an irreplaceable year and one he didn't want to replace. 

 

“WWE High, Then, Now and Forever!” shouted all the students together as they celebrated, it brought a tear to Vince's eye at seeing his favourite year graduate, but what they did next even more so, they song they were taut they began to sing, the schools song that meant so much to them, it was the song the wrestling sang when they passed each round of the tournament and when they won the entire thing. “I'll get back up for good this time and I ain't coming down, I'll get back up cuz my whole life, I was lost but now I'm found, It's the dawn of a new day … new day, it's the dawn of a new day coming, it's the dawn of a new day … new day, it's the dawn of a new day” they sang while linking arms with each other, smiling for some pictures that parents and family members wanted to take. 

 

As they began to leave Vince made a promise to himself that he would find them in five years time, and bring some of them back to the school to talk to the senior year then, he wouldn't mind if they were wrestlers working for his company, singers, actresses, scientists, or even stay at home parents, he would find them because in his eyes, what better inspiration for the senior year then the best one the school has ever had, Class of 2015. Students began to cry as they officially left the school for the last time as students, they would come back after the holidays and be in lessons, or preparing for big things to happen, they would be onto the next part of their life, they were young adults now. And Vince McMahon along with every teacher at the school had just released them into the big wide world. Every student had something that would stick with them forever.

 

WWE High.


End file.
